Destiny in a New World
by Spinning Furret
Summary: A ritual transports Harry to the Pokemon world. And so he gains a new destiny in this new world... but in the wake of unexplainable events, what plans does fate have in store for Harry Potter, the Riolu of Ash Ketchum?
1. Prologue

**Destiny in a New World**

**Prologue  
**  
"Magicae onerariam innocentis ad novum mundum, ubi non sit gubernare suum proprio fine." Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin intoned.

The sleeping Harry Potter transported as Magic warped the fabric of reality and cross dimensions, also changing Harry along the way.

With one last smile to each other, Severus, Sirius, and Remus fell dead.

Albus Dumbledore soon arrived at the scene. Seeing Harry Potter gone and Severus, Sirius, and Remus dead, he let out a scream of rage.

In another world, in the Hoenn region, in Petalburg Forest, Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "Riolu?"


	2. 1: Riolu

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**One: Riolu**

"Riolu?" Harry said, confused as what came out of his mouth was not what he was trying to say. _Mom?_ "Riolu?" _Dad? _"Riolu lu rio lu riolu!" _What's happening!_

Harry looked at himself. He had a blue paw. He turned and saw the same. Blue. He looked at his feet. They were black, and led to the blue. "Rio riolu!" _What am I?_

Harry tried to stand up and managed to, after a few tries, stand up on his toes. He found standing on his full paw was a bit painful and felt unusual. And with that the little Riolu went to explore the forest he was in.

He spotted four people. One had crossed eyes and brown, spiky hair. One was short and had blue hair. Another had messy raven-black hair and brown eyes. One other had brown hair, was a girl, and had mostly red clothing. Harry, forgetting about his current predicament as a something, walked to them and tried to explain his situation.

"Rio riolu rio lu lu riolu lu lu riolu rio lulu rioriorio riolu!" _I landed in this forest and now I'm a something!_

"What's that?" The short boy with blue hair asked.

The one with raven hair pulled out a red thing and pointed it at Harry, who slowly walked backward.

"_Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. When it is scared or sad, its aura may flare up in response to the emotional change. It is very rare in regions outside of Sinnoh._" The red thing said.

Harry put his hands over his head, scared. "No need to be scared, Riolu. Pikachu, can you talk to it?"

Suddenly, a yellow thing Harry hadn't noticed before leaped forward. It was all yellow, with red cheeks. It had a lightning-like yellow tail that was orange closer to where it connected to its body, and its ears had black tips.

"Pika pikachu pikachu pika pika pika chu?" _What do you mean, you're a something?_

Harry looked at it closely, cocking its head left. "_I was laying in bed, then my Uncles held me, said something, and suddenly I'm here, somewhere, and changed into a something!_"

"_You're a Riolu, a Pokemon, just like me. I'm Pikachu, a Pikachu._" Pikachu lifted his arm and pointed to the raven haired boy. "_This is Ash, my Trainer. He's really nice and kind. How about you stick with us?_" Pikachu pointed to the brown spiky-haired boy. "_This is Brock._" Pikachu pointed to the blue-haired boy. "_This is the annoying child, Max._"

Harry laughed while pointing at Max. "Rio riolu..." _That is funny..._

Pikachu pointed to the brown haired girl wearing red next. "_This is May._"

Harry smiled. "Rio rio riolu!" _Good to meet you!_

And with that, the Emanation Pokemon leaped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Pikachu?" He asked.

Pikachu began trying to explain, but Ash didn't understand that well. "Well, either way, he's a Pokemon, and a rare one at that!"

Pikachu nodded, seeing that was the best he would get, and Harry nodded as well, following Pikachu's lead.

"Rio riolu!" _I'm Harry!_

"Good to meet you, Riolu." Ash said.

Clearly, Ash wouldn't understand most of the time, but Harry rather liked the name Riolu. "Rio!" Harry nuzzled again.

"But first, I have to catch you!" Ash said, pulling out a PokeBall, pressing a button, and Harry disappeared inside of it.

But inside of it was a small room with a bed and a little food. It was confining, and Harry didn't like confinement.

Outside, the PokeBall dinged, signalling a successful capture and Harry immediately forced himself out. "Rio riolu!" _No like!_

Harry took a disliking to the confinement and kicked the PokeBall into the tree, causing a few bumps and denting it out of shape. Ash walked to it and picked the PokeBall and put it away.

"I wanted to catch it!" May whined.

"Hey there. I bet you're hungry." Brock told him. "How about some Pokemon Food? Seeing as I'm going to fix some for Riolu, I'll just fix some for everyone."

Ash smiled. "That's a great idea! Come on out!" Ash said, throwing a PokeBall in the air, releasing a bird. It had a yellow beak and crossed eyes. It had dark blue feathers and patches of red on its forehead and chest. It had two sharp tail feathers and elongated wings. "Taillow!" The bird said, seeing Harry. "Tai! Taillow low taillow!" _Hey! I want to fight!_

Ash began to strike up conversation with Brock, May, and Max. May threw a PokeBall and released a small, orange and yellow downy feathers. It also had three small feathers on its head.

Harry looked stricken, raising one hair. "Riolu rio rio lulu riolu!" _Not a chance in the world!_ Harry shouted and ran to hide behind a tree from the strange bird.

"Taillow low taillow. Tai taillow low taillow." _Sorry for scaring you. We don't have to fight._

Harry slowly came out from behind the tree. _I suppose it's alright._

"Torchic tor tor!" _Hi, I'm Torchic!_

Harry approached the small Pokemon. _I'm Harry, though they call me a Riolu._

Taillow flitted down and landed down next to Torchic. _Good to meet you, Harry. Maybe one day we can have a battle! But only when you want to._

_Battle?_

Taillow nodded. _Yes, battle! We, as Pokemon, trained by Trainers, do battle with each other. To do... stuff. I don't know the full details._

Pikachu hopped over there, as did a green one that everyone forgoed staring at for the case of the rather clueless Riolu. The Pokemon began to explain to Harry about PokeDexes, PokeBalls, Pokemon Researchers, Pokemon Battles, and all stuff Pokemon.

* * *

It was after a very delicious meal that sent Harry to sleep, along with the rest of the Pokemon. As the little Riolu fell asleep, Ash, Brock, May, and Max watched.

"It's rather unusual to find a Riolu in the wild like this. Riolu's are normally found in Sinnoh, not in Hoenn." Brock said. "Even more so when he seems to have just mysteriously here. In the Petalburg Woods. And he hates PokeBalls more then Pikachu - he destroyed one."

Max nodded. "I wish I could talk to it, imagine the stories that a mysterious Riolu could tell!"

"Perhaps him and Torchic can train together?" May suggested.

"But Riolu seems to be extraordinarily powerful."

"Oh phooey! He's so little - and a bit cute - he can train with Torchic." May waved off Ash's concerns.

"Rio..." The little Riolu whimpered in his sleep.

"I think he's having nightmare." Brock said.

Ash picked Harry up and stroke his head. "Rio..." Riolu smiled slightly in his sleep, subconsciously moving closer to the source.

"He's so cute!" May added, looking fondly at the small Emanation Pokemon.

Ash smiled. "And young too."

* * *

**Edit, November 25th, 2012**: A reviewer pointed out that I may have been mistaking Pikachu for Meowth in that Ash could understand Pikachu. I have fixed that.

**Edit, December 24th, 2012**: Minor changes and spell checking.

**Note**: From this point onward, Harry will be referred to as Riolu.


	3. 2: Battle

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**Two: Battle  
**

Riolu (formerly known as Harry, and now renamed Riolu), was rather curious, and also a light sleeper, and therefore wandered off. The noise of the bushes woke Pikachu up, and Pikachu only saw the blue tail disappearing into the bushes.

"Pika!" _Riolu!_ Pikachu quickly Thundershocked Ash, who woke up, wondering what the commotion was about. Looking around and seeing all his Pokemon, except Riolu, explained why Pikachu woke him up, and Ash quickly woke Max, May, and Brock up.

"Riolu is missing!" Ash said as way of explanation, and Treecko, Taillow, and Torchic also worried. "Tor!" It said, worrying, tears gathering in its eyes. "Don't cry, Torchic. We'll find Riolu." May said, returning it to its PokeBall.

"Everybody return!" Ash said, throwing the PokeBalls of Treecko and Taillow in the air, returning them to their PokeBalls.

Riolu began to explore the forest slowly. Team Rocket, hidden in the bushes, spied on it.

"What's that?" Jessie asked.

James was happy to supply the knowledge. "That is a Riolu! They're very rare to find in Hoenn, and since Team Rocket doesn't have a Sinnoh branch, the Boss will be super pleased if we get that little Pokemon for him."

Meowth nodded. "Let's nab it!"

"Let's start Operation Nab Riolu!" Jessie said.

* * *

That Riolu in particular was walking around, occasionally closing its eyes, and discovering that it could sort-of see with aura. He was testing this ability and concentrating quite hard to narrow down on it, so much so that nearly crashed right into what appeared to be a large snake.

Riolu opened his eyes and looked. In front of him was a rather dark blue-green color, with a purple jagged pattern. Then it showed its face, which had yellow surrounding one of its eyes, on its 'forehead', and the underside of its jaw. The right side of its face was purple. From it's mouth, two large, red fangs sticking out. It hissed "Seeeviperrrrr..."

"RIOOOOOOOOO!" Riolu screamed in terror as Seviper snapped a few bites. "Riolu!"

Aways away, Ash, Brock, May, and Max heard this scream of terror. "Riolu!" Ash said, beginning to run over there.

"Seviper!" The Fang Snake Pokemon hissed. "RIOOOLUUUUU!" Riolu held its hands in the air and began to run.

* * *

Ash had let Taillow out to search for Riolu. "Tai! Taillow!" The bird Pokemon called out.

"RIOLU!" Riolu screamed to Taillow, and then running again as Seviper nipped his tail. Taillow flew away to Ash.

* * *

"Taillow!" The bird Pokemon called to Ash, pointing with its wing.

"Let's go!" Ash called, running faster and soon arriving, letting out Treecko to fight. "Treecko, use Pound!"

Treecko jumped and tried to use the attack on, but Seviper moved out of the way. Riolu paused, watching. However, Seviper moved its tail under him, and began to juggle him. "Riolu!" The little Pokemon punched the tail, but barely caused a bit, as it was a weak punch.

"Cut that out!" May shouted.

"Leave Riolu alone!" Ash continued, pulling out the Pokedex.

"_Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokemon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them._" The Pokedex explained as Seviper tossed Riolu up and down on its tail.

"Taillow! Pikachu! Treecko! Let's help Riolu!" Ash yelled. "You too, Forretress!" Brock said, throwing a PokeBall.

"Rio!" The scared Emanation Pokemon shouted, still being bounced on Seviper's tail.

Seviper promptly opened its mouth and hissed defiantly as black smoke came out of it. The move Haze, blocking the view of the battle. However, Treecko was in the trees, and saw a space on its head. Treecko jumped and landed its foot on Seviper's tail, surprising the Fang Snake Pokemon, who promptly let Riolu go, and said Pokemon ran behind Ash's legs, looking at the battle with worry.

Treecko landed right in front of the angry Seviper. "Seviper...!" It hissed threateningly, before using Poison Tail on Treecko, knocking it against a tree, knocking it out.

"Taillow, use Wing Attack!" Ash ordered and Taillow flew, aiming its wing at Seviper, who angled its head backwards, opening its mouth.

"Forretress! Try to immobilize it with your Spikes attack!" Brock called out. Forretress began to spin quickly, shooting white spikes at the Fang Snake Pokemon.

"Now, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu released a powerful bolt of electricity, causing the Seviper pain and to sizzle. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted angrily as Seviper groaned, slithering away.

"I hope we've seen the last of that thing." May worried as Riolu ran over to Treecko. "Rio?" The Pokemon worried.

"Tree..." Treecko fell unconscious.

"Rio! Rio rio riolu!" Riolu called out, jumping from one foot to the other and pointing, then staying still and pointing his paws somewhere. "Rio! Riolu!"

Ash didn't understand it, but he got the gist of it. "Right! Treecko needs to get to a Pokemon Center for healing."

Ash picked up Treecko as Riolu and Pikachu leaped onto one of Ash's shoulders, as Ash carried the Pokemon.

"Taking a direct hit from Seviper's Poision Tail attack is highly effective, but then crashing into a tree, no wonder it's in bad shape!" Max said.

"And all to rescue Riolu..." May fretted. "Riolu..." The just-mentioned Pokemon worried.

"I know I saw a Pokemon Center just ahead." Brock directed.

* * *

"I just spotted something that's going to make our day!" Jessie said with a big smile, eyes in binoculars.

"A taco stand or a Jacuzzi?" Meowth said, popping out of the bushes, also with binoculars.

"I believe she is talking about that Seviper and its amazing abilities! Who needs a taco stand with a Seviper on hand?" James popped out of the bushes.

"Wobbuffet!"

"No, no Jacuzzi!" Jessie ranted on Meowth, who stood up, sneering, binoculars put down and eyes crossed. "I get it! Let's nab dat Seviper so we can get that Riolu, as its sneaky snaky ways and powerful fangs and powerful tail will make it a natural Team Rocket Pokemon!"

"And with our superior intelligence and devestatingly good looks, nothing can stop us from nabbing Riolu, or getting in our way!"

"Which means now all we need is a plan to catch that Seviper!"

"_Then _we hit da Jacuzzi!"

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

"There's the Pokemon Center!" Brock yelled as the group ran.

"Up ahead!" Max shouted.

They ran in, automatic door opening. "Nurse Joy! We need some help!"

* * *

Zigzagoon and Beautifly peacefully flitted around and ate fruit. Seviper rose out of the bushes, hissing. "Seviper..."

"ZIGZAGOON!" One screeched and all of the Zigzagoon and Beautifly bolted, leaving delicious fruit for the Seviper to eat.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Meowth said, the Team Rocket trio spying on it from a tree.

"With those terrible manners, it keeps away the doctor and everyone else." James exclaimed.

"I can't wait to have such a powerful Pokemon under my complete command." Jessie whispered.

"Well we know it has a taste for all things fruit and now its heading to one of my traps so it won't be long now!" Meowth laughed as the Fang Snake Pokemon slithered along, flicking its tongue in search.

Seviper spotted the basket of fruit and Berries, right across from a grass-covered pit. "It spotted the fruit!" Jessie whispered.

"Now go and fall in the hole..." Meowth smirked.

Seviper approached the trap, and stopped, looking around wildly.

"What's it doing?" Jessie whispered frantically.

"Maybe it don't like the basket?" Meowth suggested, cluelessly.

"I told you the pineapple was a bad idea!" James accused.

Seviper whirled around and used its forked tail to pick up the basket, slithering away from the trap.

The Team Rocket trio ran out, right onto the trap. "That fruit basket wasn't meant as a gift!" Jessie snarled.

James stormed wildly. "That was expensive! Fruit doesn't grow on trees, you know!"

"What's the big idea getting away and making me look bad when you're supposed standing here on this trap door, not us!" Meowth ranted.

Jessie and James' eyes widened as they slowly looked down, then back up. "What trap door, exactly?" Jessie said.

"The one we're standing on right now?"

"Good t'ing it didn't woik so well." Meowth said, and promptly jinxed them, as the trap gave way at that very moment, making the trio fall into their own trap.

* * *

"Now, are you two sure you understand the plan? I don't want anymore mistakes." Jessie said.

"We're going to get Seviper's attention with fruit."

"And then we'll get out their and bag it with a net!" Meowth exclaimed confidently.

"Good." Jessie said, turning her head. "Here it comes now."

"Vi..." The Pokemon hissed as it slithered away. Jessie leaped out from behind the tree. "Hey Seviper, it's lunch time!"

Seviper turned its head, just as Meowth and James leaped out, throwing a net over it. "Hee...yah!"

"Seviper!" The Fang Snake Pokemon glared murderously at the Team Rockets, before biting through the net using its fangs.

"Urgh... it escaped! It was supposed to be a member of Team Rocket!" James growled as the Seviper slithered away.

"My SPLEEN!" Meowth moaned in pain. "I give up!"

"How about we do something easier, like a taxi?" James suggested.

"Given its power in escaping and avoiding our traps I want to grab it even more!"

* * *

Nurse Joy and Chansey were in a room where they pressed buttons, a wrapping around Treecko and various wires attached. At the glass window, Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu looked on in worry.

"Treecko... you're gonna be okay..." Ash whispered.

"Pika..."

"Rio..."

* * *

"Seviper seems to always be a few steps ahead of us." James bit into a riceball, munching it.

"Everytime we're creamed, we have to work that much harder to cover it up..." Jessie grumped, glaring at the rice ball as though it was the rice ball's fault they failed, chewing.

Meowth took a big bite and finished the riceball off in one bite. "I think much better on a full tummy." Meowth reached for the last riceball, at the same time Jessie and James did. Their hands met... and they all exclaimed with a big, stupid smile: "Rice Ball Free-for-All!" And Jessie snatched it, standing protectively.

"What do you know, it's over and I'm the winner." Jessie snickered, then James grabbed it, leading to Jessie pulling. "Hey!"

"And so rude you don't realize I grabbed it away!"

Meowth leaped and grabbed James' hair, then Jessie snatched it, and James snatched it back. Jessie snatched it back, and James snatched it back again. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Gr..." Jessie growled as she reached for it when James ducked, causing the rice ball to slip out of both of their grasps, and land in the water.

James and Meowth jumped, and complained. "THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!"

"Gon to a watery grave!"

"What do you think? Shall we say a few words in its memory?" James suggested sadly and droopily.

"There lies a rice ball I didn't get ta eat."

"Oh, quit your snivelling." Jessie said with a devious smile. "It's just a riceball." Jessie closed her eyes in a superior fashion. "Like I have another one." Jessie pulled out a riceball with a knowing smirk.

"Where'd that come from?"

"And why isn't it ours?"

Jessie smiled again. "Where do you think its from? I snatched it away just in case."

"Really! Just in case of what?!" James growled out.

"Yeah!" Meowth backed up. "In case of WHAT?!"

"You two should know by now that all's fair in munch and war. Doooown the haaaatch!" Jessie said, opening her mouth wide...

...only for a forked tail to steal it from Jessie's hand, causing surprise in the trio. Seviper chewed it in satisfaction, looking down on them from its raised head.

"How _dare_ you steal from me, you overgrown Weedle! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO _I _AM?" Jessie shouted angrily.

Seviper just smiled in satisfaction and flicked its tongue out at Jessie, wiggling it mockingly.

"What! You give me the tongue-sticking!"

"Jessie, now's our chance!" James whispered.

"Catch Seviper while it's close." Meowth whispered.

"Right! That's the point of the mission! Go, Wobbuffet!" Jessie released the blob-like Pokemon with a crooked grin. "WOHH BUFFET!" Came the yell from the saluting cyan-colored Pokemon.

"Teach that thieving Seviper a lesson!" Jessie snarled.

Wobbuffet crowed back an affirmative, then waited in place for the attack. Wobbuffets were great at countering attack, after all.

"Seviper..." The Fang Snake Pokemon hissed, slithering to the Wobbuffet.

Both of them growled at the other, waiting for them to make the first move. As with the norm, Wobbuffet would not make the first move.

"Uh... I'm sure you already know this, but Wobbuffet can't do anything until its attacked by something." James told Jessie over her shoulder.

Jessie glared at him before turning back to Wobbuffet. "Of course, you're never useful in this situation!" She growled, returning the Pokemon, annoyed.

"Let's see if you're any use!" Jessie said, picking up Meowth, who protested "Ah! Why me!"

Jessie only threw the Scratch Cat Pokemon at Seviper with the order of "Double-Edge attack!"

"Wait! I don't know dat attack!" Meowth yelled as it rushed into Seviper, who flicked its sharp tail, striking Meowth in the face, causing it to be knocked back in pain, crashing into Jessie and James, who promptly fell backward screaming.

"Ah! My last riceball!" She said as the riceball bounced out of her pocket and bounced towards the Seviper, Jessie leaped up and began to chase after it, James and Meowth looking on from the behindlines.

"She had another one hidden..."

"You won't get away again, riceball! Wait!" Jessie leaped at the riceball, which bounced into Seviper's open mouth. "GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jessie screamed in terror as the riceball was eaten in one big gulp.

However, Seviper's teeth also clinched and bit off Jessie's hair.

"Oh no!" James shouted.

"You never mess with Jessie's hair!" Meowth cried.

"It's a one-way ticket to pain and humiliation!"

"Dat Seviper must have a death wish!"

Seviper just hissed mockingly at the screaming Jessie. "Not my hair! My beautiful hair!" Jessie leered and looked more likely to breath fire then a Charizard. "Now I'm angry! This means war! You have made a very huge mistake, Seviper!" Jessie said angrily as she leaped onto Seviper and began furiously swiping.

"Dat's Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted, clutching onto James for his life, and James was, in turn, clutching onto Meowth in fear of Jessie.

"Emphasis on Fury!"

Jessie landed a huge punch on Seviper.

"Now she used Mega Punch!" James yelled.

"A mega blast of pain!" Meowth added.

Jessie now had Seviper's neck in a throttle. "Now you are-"

"Jessie, you're supposed to capture it in a PokeBall!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, right, heh heh heh..." Jessie said and pulled out a PokeBall and threw it at the beaten-up Seviper. It shook for a few moments and was captured.

* * *

"Treecko has escaped!" Nurse Joy ran into the lobby, noticing Ash looking. "Riolu's gone, too!"

"Riolu must've helped Treecko escape." Brock theorized. Ash nodded. "That's probable." And with that, Ash, May, Max, and Brock ran out to search, along with Pikachu.

Awaysaway, on a waterfall, a Treecko stood on a rock, standing down. "Rio riolu?" _You sure?_

"_That Seviper beat me easily and humiliated me. I will have revenge._"

"_I want revenge to. That was embarassing._" Riolu let out a somewhat evil chuckle. "_I will enact a terrible vengeance..._" Riolu walked and jumped down, landing perfectly, while Treecko jumped with a mighty cry and begin to strike the rock, getting knocked into the water, and repeat.

"I heard something! Over there!" Max pointed and they looked through the bushes and saw the two Pokemon training.

"They must be embarassed. They're training, likely, to get revenge." Brock theorized, while a light blue aura covered Riolu's fist as it striked a rock, causing several cracks. The light blue aura covered Riolu's foot as he kicked it.

Riolu jumped and the light blue covered its entire body as it span around, tail sticking out. Riolu span at the rock, pausing slightly when its tail hit, then continuing to spin. "Riolu!" It said victorious as it swathed its hands in an X formation, causing two light blue pulses to come out and annihilate the rock.

At the same time, Treecko span and stopped before the target and hit it, tripling its power, and destroying that rock. Coming out of the water onto the land, Treecko walked to the Riolu, both of them triumphant.

"Rio riolu." _Nice attack!_

"Treecko treecko tree treecko ko." _You did excellent as well._

"Great job, Riolu and Treecko!" Ash jumped out of the bushes happily. The happy group promptly prepared to walk off, but then, Team Rocket jumped out of the trio, throwing two red things that captured both Pikachu and Riolu.

Riolu's hands pulsed with a light blue aura as he destroyed the thing. Pikachu's, however, was held by Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble, we've got Pikachu!" Jessie began.

"And make it double, though we lost Riolu!" James continued.

"To protect this world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within the nation!"

"To denounce the horrors of truth and love!"

"To extend our grasp to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, nabbing Pokemon at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight for what you think is right!"

"Meowth, now ain't that a sight!" Meowth smirked.

Ash growled in anger. "Team Rocket!"

Jessie smirked. "Presenting the new face of Team Rocket..."

"A big bad Fang Snake, the likes you may remember from before..."

"Let's go! Show the new face of Team Rocket!" Meowth ordered.

Jessie nodded. "You're up, Seviper!" The snake came out of the PokeBall, glaring at Treecko and Riolu, who both glared back.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered, and Treecko rushed to Seviper, and it tried to hit Treecko, who jumped out of the way multiple times as Seviper kept trying to hit it. "Now! Use your spinning move!" Treecko leaped up into the air and began to spin, stopping right before it hit its target, and whacking it painfully with its tail, causing severe damage to Seviper, who was barely able to get back up.

Treecko was about to attack again when Riolu placed his paw on Treecko's shoulder. _You've had your vengeance. Now it's time for me to show them my wrath._ Treecko nodded.

Riolu walked onto the field and Treecko walked away. "Riolu lu riolu rio!"

"What's it saying, Meowth?" Jessie demanded.

"It's saying that it's going to 'show us his wrath'!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Oh no! Wrath is even worse then vengeance!" James shouted in fear.

"Rio...luuuuuuuu!" Riolu's body glowed with a blew aura as it jumped into the air, levitating and spinning for a moment, with its tail sticking out and looking like metal, before Riolu came down, clashing it's tail onto Seviper multiple times, knocking it out.

"Hey! Where's that big bad Seviper attitude from before?" Jessie glared angrily, hands on her hips.

"Cacnea! You are chosen!" James threw a PokeBall and out came Cacnea, who promptly turned around. "CACNEA!" It said happily, hugging James.

"Ack!" James said in pain. "Stop showing your affection of me and attack them!" James ordered and Cacnea leaped off of James to attack the others.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash ordered. "Finish them off!"

"Pika!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon cried, unleashing a huge lightning bolt into the sky, which landed right back on Team Rocket.

"Gah! We've failed still again!" Jessie said.

"Oh, the pain and humiliation..." James moaned.

"No Pikachu and no Riolu..."

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

"Well done, Treecko, Riolu." Ash praised. Riolu smiled and Treecko offered its tail.

"That's how Treecko's shake hands." Brock explained.

Ash and Pikachu smiled and shook Treecko's tail, as did Riolu. A happy end to the day.

* * *

**As per pop**ular choice, I will be continuing to write _Destiny in a New World_ in Hoenn. Watchers of the anime, beware, as the story will be changing quite a bit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed _2: Battle._

**In respons**e to Sakura Lisel's review, apologies if I spelled your name incorrectly, however I am assuming that Riolu's are very mature at one year of age. Therefore, I'm assuming that Harry's find sped up very quickly.

**Ash often n**eeds reminding in various episodes to weaken. This was one of those cases, and as Harry was not expecting it, he was captured. I am assuming that the PokeBall Management System is very old (If it isn't broke, don't fix it) so it didn't have the processing speed to register both the capture _and_ the destruction of the PokeBall, just the capture.

**For those w**ho are curious as to why Riolu is so powerful, I'm also going that some of his magic dissipated, while the rest was turned into aura, along with the natural aura a regular Riolu already has.

**And as you c**an see, Riolu is still somewhat young in his mind, more mature then a five-year old, but still less mature and a lot less fond of battling then a regular Riolu at that age.

**Edit, December 24th, 2012**: Minor changes and spell check.


	4. 3: Preserve

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**Three: Preserve  
**

"I've never seen so many Pokemon in one place." May said, walking back. "There's so many of them!" Max added.

Ash frowned. "There's something strange about that...

* * *

Three Mightyena leaped out of the bushes. The largest Mightyena roared angrily at Riolu, who happened to be right in front of it. Riolu quickly jumped, kicked the Mightyena upside its head, the lower jaw, and backed up several steps. Pikachu leaped right beside Riolu.

Pikachu growled angrily as Riolu glared murderously.

"What are they?" May asked frightfully.

"Mightyena!" Max replied.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "_Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon, and evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working with one another to capture and consume prey. The largest and/or strongest Mightyena is the leader of a pack._"

"_What do you want with us?"_ Riolu asked the leader.

The Leader Mightyena snarled. "_Not sure. Just desire fight, and possibly.. prey. You're small. Perfect prey._"

"Rio! Riolu rio riolu!" _Ash! It wants to fight!_

"Right then, let's battle! Riolu and Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Forretress, help me out!"

"Come on, Torchic!" May and Brock threw PokeBalls, releasing a Forretress (Brock) and Torchic (May.)

All three Mightyena growled, when a lady came running threw.

"There you three are!" Poochyena came running in, followed by a lady. "What is with you lot! Oh, hello, I'm Katrina." She introduced herself upon seeing Ash, Brock, May, and Max.

Brock immediately tried to woo. "Your brilliance shines like undying stars, unable to die out! Would you-" Brock stopped as Max pulled his ear to him and started ranting, pulling the spiky-haired former Pewter City Gym Leader away.

"Does he always do that?" Katrina wondered.

Ash nodded. "Yep."

"So, why are there so many Pokemon here? I've never seen so many in one place!" May asked.

Katrina laughed. "Well, this is a Pokemon preserve, for one. I'm the nurse here, I take care of ill Pokemon..." She trailed.

* * *

"These woods are supposed to be full of Pokemon!" Jessie said angrily.

"Look over there!" James pointed to a Shroomish, and it was as though a door was removed: they saw more Pokemon they had missed.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Wobbuffet cried, holding up a sign.

_Pokemon Preserve. No capturing allowed. Poaching punishable by law. _The sign had on it.

Jessie smiled deviously. "We've found our next target in Hoenn. With any luck, the twerps will also be here, and we can get that Pikachu and Riolu."

* * *

"Welcome to the preserve's center's infirmary. This is where I take care of Pokemon that are sick." Katrina said, guiding them around, Poochyena at her legs.

Brock fell to his knees, eyes turning into hearts. "I, too, am something of a Pokemon doctor. Your love and care for Pokemon is obvious to even the densest man! Now aid my empty heart with your love and care!"

Poochyena Tackled Brock onto the floor.

"Poochyena! We do not tackle our guests." Katrina scolded.

"She even scolds beautifully..." Brock muttered from the ground.

"Why does that Poochyena follow you everywhere?" May wondered.

"I've pretty much raised Poochyena from the Egg for the past while. He's a couple years old." Katrina said, scratching Poochyena.

"It's so tame... you must've taken good care of it." Max commented.

Katrina nodded. "It's getting late. If you need a place to stay, feel free!"

"Thanks."

* * *

Riolu was exploring again, not being very tired. He opened a window, propping it up, and left.

Pikachu also woke up on the noise of a window being propped up. Looking around and not seeing Riolu, Pikachu sighed. He was getting used to being Riolu's older brother... the older brother of a wandering Emanation Pokemon...

* * *

"The nets are set up." James reported, watching a Riolu.

"Dat Riolu is here, which means da twoip is here too." Meowth smirked.

"Good." Jessie nodded in approval. "Let's wait for a while for more Pokemon." Jessie pulled out a mallet and began to hammer a tree, knocking Pokemon down, and then sneaking off to do the same to another tree.

"About time she does some work..." James muttered to Meowth.

"I ain't gonna help her..."

"Neither am I."

* * *

Ash woke up suddenly. Looking around, he saw Pikachu and Riolu missing. Forgoing every other action, he put on the hat, ran out, slamming the door behind him as he yelled "Pikachu! Riolu!"

The slamming, in turn, woke up May, Max, and Brock, who promptly ran out after Ash. Ash ran to where he guessed Pikachu and Riolu might be... and his guess was correct.

"There you two are..." Ash sighed in relief.

Ropes rose from the ground, leaves falling. Ash jumped out of the way, seeing it, but not able to get Pikachu and Riolu. He looked up to see a familiar trio. "Team Rocket!"

-**-Team Rocket Motto begin-**-  
_Verse One_

"Could that be a twerp's voice I hear?" Jessie began.

"Yes, most likely, though that's no reason for fear!" James continued.

_Verse Two_

"Thrusting the black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Using the hammer of shadows to divide the regions of the world!"

"Eternally stealing things that aren't ours!" Meowth spoke.

_Verse Three_

"Performing evil actions is our cause!"

"Those that oppose us can't make us pause!"

_Verse Four_

"Redder than fire and with twice the burn... Jessie."

"As blue as water and triple the adaptability... James."

"A neutral presence in the midst of chaos, Meowth!"

_Verse Five_

"Team Rocket, thieving Pokemon at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight for what's right!"

"Meowth, ain't that a sight!"

-**-****Team Rocket Motto end-**-

"Let those Pokemon go!" Ash shouted up.

Meowth smirked back down at him. "No! Didn't you hear the last line of the second verse? Eternally stealing things that aren't ours! These Pokemon aren't ours! We're taking them!"

"And we've finally won, Twerp!" James mocked.

However, the net had a problem. The holes were tight, but with a little difficulty and trouble, Riolu was able to squeeze out. Riolu climbed up onto the basket, where he punched James, kick Meowth's chin, and cut off Jessie's hair.

"That Riolu made-" James began, but Jessie cut him off.

"You, Riolu, have just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Jessie screamed.

Riolu merely climbed down, using his tail to cut the nets free, all the while running from Jessie, who was climbing after him.

Finally, the last net fell down and Riolu leaped onto the basket. Jessie was not so lucky: she fell down with the Pokemon. Riolu next cut a huge hole, very precisely in an octagon, making the balloon fall.

"Aaaah!" James screamed, Meowth mimicking the action.

All three of them slowly lumbered to a space off of the nets and Pokemon.

"Seviper, come and fight!" Jessie screamed, throwing the PokeBall harshly.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash ordered and the Electric Mouse Pokemon let loose a huge blast of lightning at the Team Rocket trio.

"I must say, that wasn't as successful as I hoped." Jessie commented angrily as she flew through the air.

"Though that creativity displayed by the Riolu..." James trailed.

"Dat Riolu survived cutting off Jessie's hair unharmed!" Meowth's eyes were wide.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Seviper!"

And with that, the five began to spin and flew off into the distance, leaving behind their usual star.

"That certainly was a strange occurence. I suggest we retire ourselves to sleep." Brock yawned.

"Agreed!" Ash agreed and they headed off to bed, a happy Riolu in tow.

* * *

**December 24th, 2012**: Minor changes.


	5. 4: Rustboro

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**Four: Rustboro  
**

"Finally! We're nearing exit to Rustboro City!" Max cried out in joy, watching the PokeNavi. Ash smiled. "Yes, at last!" Ash broke out into a run, Riolu running by his side and Pikachu also dashing at high speed.

However, to their surprise, there was a man with red hair in a green suit. "Hello. Have you seen a Shroomish?"

"Several." Max replied.

"Well-"

"There you are!" A voice burst in, revealing three people in a familiar red uniform and a familiar mountainous M logo. "The employee of Devon Corp bearing the Goods we've searched for!" Team Magma. "We've gotten tired of waiting for you to return to Rustboro City. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

The Devon researcher looked around frantically before running behind Ash. "You are a Pokemon Trainer, yes? In that case, fend those fiends off! Team Magma can not get hold of the Devon Goods."

Max blinked.

"Well then. The hard way it is! Poochyena, I choose you!" The Magma Grunt threw a PokeBall and a Poochyena came out of it.

"Not so quickly!" Another voice cut in, revealing two people in dark blue striped uniforms and a white bone-like figure in the shape of an A. "We've finally caught up with you, Team Magma!"

"Team Aqua." The middle Magma Grunt acknowledge. "You're outnumbered!"

The Aqua Grunt sneered. "But you're clearly outskilled!"

"Keep dreaming!"

A malicious laugh came through the air and out of the trees came a familiar trio. "We thought we'd drop in on the fun! Three teams is much better than a mere two team confrontation, so Team Rocket's going to battle!"

The Aqua and Magma Grunts turned to Team Rocket while Ash and the group were wide-eyed in surprise.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves..."

-**-Team Rocket Motto begin-**-  
_Verse One_

"Could those be the voices of confrontational teams?" Jessie began.

"Yes, indeed, but they can't tear us by the seams!" James continued.

_Verse Two_

"Thrusting the black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Using the hammer of shadows to divide the regions of the world!"

"Eternally stealing things that aren't ours!" Meowth spoke.

_Verse Three_

"Performing evil actions is our cause!"

"Those that oppose us can't make us pause!"

_Verse Four_

"Redder than fire and with twice the burn... Jessie."

"As blue as water and triple the adaptability... James."

"A neutral presence in the midst of chaos, Meowth!"

_Verse Five_

"Team Rocket, thieving Pokemon at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight for what's right!"

"Meowth, ain't that a sight!"

-**-****Team Rocket Motto end-**-

"Now are you aware of who we are?" James sneered.

"Yes!" The Magma Grunt snarled back. "Some unknown lunatic!" An Aqua Grunt shouted back.

The Team Rocket trio facefaulted. "I'll have you know that Team Rocket is well known in Kanto and Johto as premier Pokemon thieves!" Jessie ranted angrily.

Hoping to restore some semblance of peace, Riolu walked to the middle of the triangle the three teams had makeshift made and Riolu charged up energy and slapped the ground.

"A Riolu!" Team Magma and Aqua exclaimed. "That Riolu!" Team Rocket said angrily. The three teams looked at each other; they had said almost the exactly the same time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" "Catch it!"

"Before those lunatics do!"

Ash walked into the middle. "Enough! Riolu is not available for capture, he's mine! Back off and leave the Devon Corp. employee alone!"

A Team Aqua grunt sneered. "And why should we?"

Team Magma also sneered. "We outnumber you, and we require those goods to awaken Groudon to expand the Hoenn region's land!"

Team Aqua snorted. "Please! Team Aqua will get the goods and revive Kyogre so we can expand the waters of the world!"

Team Rocket looked at each other before arguing back. "And Team Rocket needs those goods to capture Pokemon and conquer the world through extensive use of powerful Pokemon!"

The two teams looked at Team Rocket like they were crazy. "The goods will be used for awakening legendary Pokemon, you fools!"

"Back off, Kanto lunatics!"

Ash had had enough. "None of you three idiots are getting the Goods! Back off, all of you!"

"And a child will stop us?"

"I'd like to see him try."

"The twerps can't beat us again!"

"Riolu, Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko, I choose you!" Ash threw two PokeBalls. Riolu took a battle stance and Pikachu leaped down, growling.

"Torchic, come on out!" May threw a Pokeball.

"Forretress, I need your aid!" Brock shouted, also throwing a PokeBall.

Teams Magma and Aqua sneered.

The three Magma Grunts threw one Pokeball each, choosing three Poochyenas.

The two Aqua Grunts revealed two Zubat.

Whereas the three Rockets chose Seviper, Cacnea, and Meowth.

It was this:

**Team Magma** (Poochyena, Poochyena, Poochyena) vs **Team Aqua** (Zubat, Zubat, Zubat) vs **Team Rocket** (Seviper, Cacnea, Meowth) vs **Ash's Group** (Riolu, Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko, Torchic, Forretress) and back around again. Each of the four sides was fighting the other.

In a word, it was: Chaos.

Each of the Grunts, Rockets, and Trainers were ordering Pokemon left and right. Team Rocket withdrawed from the battle. Team Magma soon withdrawed as well, and seeing the futility of it, Team Aqua also withdrawed.

"Why, thanks quite a bit!" The Devon Employee told them. "I'm very grateful! Here, take a PokeBall, all three of you excellent persons!"

"What about me?" Max pouted.

"You are much too young to be Trainer! Well, I must be going back to Devon to put these Goods in a safer place! ...or a cargo ship..." The last part was muttered. "Well! I bid you farewell!"

"That was unusual." Brock commented.

"To Rustboro City." Ash said, heading forward.

* * *

"Here we are. Rustboro City!" Ash smiled. "And the site of my first Hoenn Gym Battle!" Ash pumped his fists in the air in excitement.

"So excitable..." May muttered under her breath as Ash looked around and saw one of the Grunts of Team Magma, and a running Devon researcher. The Magma Grunt slid on the ground as two others came up. "There you are!" The first one shouted, continuing to run. "

"Get back here! With the Goods and the papers!" The three grunts ran and two Aqua Grunts came out of hiding.

"There they are! Perfect. Team Magma will lead us to the papers and the Goods. To the revival of Kyogre! Men, shove out!" One grunt shouted and they ran after Team Magma, who were running after the Devon researcher, who was running onto Route 116.

"That person needs help." Ash said. "Let's go!"

Riolu was way ahead of Ash, already running after the Grunts.

* * *

Team Magma and Aqua cornered the Devon researcher. Riolu then jumped in front of the Devon researcher in battle position. One hand far out, one hand closer to his chest, and a calm face.

"A little Riolu!" One jeered.

"How do you intend to stop us?" A Magma Grunt growled mockingly.

Riolu had no response, moreso a narrowing of eyes.

"Well! If he wants to defend the researcher, he's got a fight on his hands!" One of the Aqua Grunts told another, and the Aqua Grunts released a Zubat each. Two Zubat.

"I don't have agree with you Aqua pirates, but you lot are right! Fight!" One of the Magma Grunts ordered, and all three released a Poochyena.

"ATTACK!" All five of the Magma Grunts and Aqua Grunts yelled and the Poochyena leaped, mouth open to Bite, while the Zubat released three yellow rings for Supersonic, hoping to confuse Riolu.

Riolu leaped up and kicked the Zubats, before spinning around, tail out at the Poochyena. It hit two and Riolu was back where he started. This time, Riolu punched a Poochyena using Force Palm, light blue aura glowing as he did so. For the two remaining Poochyena, he grabbed each of their heads, and began to knock them around.

The Poochyena staggered around, weakly woofing, before falling to the ground with a dopey smile. That left the two Zubat.

Ash, Brock, May, and Mac soon appeared, and they saw Riolu throwing the Zubat at the wall of Rusturf Tunnel, before getting them again, and throwing the unconscious Zubat at the Aqua Grunts.

Riolu picked up one of the Poochyena and threw it at a Magma Grunt. He did the same for the other two Poochyena's and two other Magma Grunts. They were defeated and fleed quickly.

Ash ran out and stroked Riolu's head. "Good job, Riolu. That's very powerful, you're incredible!"

"Much stronger then a normal Riolu would be at that age - or even a normal Riolu twice his age, stronger then even an above-average Lucario." Brock said. "This may be the only one of it's kind to be this powerful."

Riolu nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Why, that is simply amazing!" The Devon researcher approached. "In my opinion this Riolu is the strongest Riolu I have ever seen! However that may be crabs talking, because I have seen very few Riolu! Here, Riolu, a special Pokemon treat I had on me." The Devon researcher pulled out a small block and Riolu picked it up and walked a few paces before sitting down and consuming.

"Mr. Ketchum of Kanto region! It is twice now that you have done the rescuing of my precious papers and Goods!" The Devon researcher thanked him. "I thank you sincerely, for twice now you have fended off Team Magma and Team Aqua! I must request that you come with me to the Devon Corporation, I simply must insist. Speak not protest, our President will be highly pleased to hear of this." The Devon researcher smiled widely.

The four shared a glance at the man's strange accent and way of speaking.

* * *

"I welcome you, I do, to the fifteenth floor of the Devon Corporation! I must insist you remain here in this location while I am talking to the President. I will be back with you in one momentarily." The Devon researcher walked off and talked to the President.

The Devon researcher soon returned. "Well! That was a quick indeed talk with the President of Devon! Now, I call that you four might follow me so that we can get speaking with Mr. President of Devon Corporation. He has great interest in your exploits as Pokemon Trainer!" The Devon researcher said and led them to a large table. On one side was multiple chairs, on the other, there was a man with white hair wearing a top hat and brown suit. He looked like a gentleman.

"Welcome. You may refer to me as Mr. Stone, and as you may have guessed, I am the President of Devon Corp. My employee has told me much about the immense power of your Riolu-" (said Riolu was walking around the room, looking at things curiously) "-and especially on how you heroically rescued him from Team Magma, Team Aqua, and what he called 'Rocket Lunatics of Kanto'. I am assuming that he was referring to Team Rocket."

"About that... who exactly is Team Magma and Team Aqua?" Ash asked. Riolu leaped onto the huge table dividing the President and Ash, Brock, May, and Max, looking curious. "Riolu?"

The President stood up, facing the huge window behind him, at the end of the room. "Team Magma and Team Aqua... are two organizations that wish to awaken the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn, the creators of land and water... Groudon and Kyogre. They wish to awaken them to either expand the land or expand the water... Magma wishes to expand the land, Aqua wishes to expand the water." The President sat back down on his chair.

"And now more then ever, the two teams are closer to awakening the legendary Pokemon. Each of them are getting closer to their goal of finding the Orbs required to control the Legendary Pokemon, but they are not yet aware of its location. If both were to get the legendary..." The man stood up again. "Legend tells this much: Groudon was formed from the energies of magma and fire. Kyogre was formed by the energies of water. Both of them are very strong. Long ago, at the climax of their birth, both of them engaged in a horrid battle. It tore the lands apart, ripping through water. The battle waged for many, many decades, the energies of both Pokemon seeming to be endless, however they tired as the fight went on...

"Then, from the sky, it was as though there was a miracle. From the sky came down a green dragon, who was furious. That was the legendary Pokemon formed by the energies of air and ozone... Rayquaza. Rayquaza, using unknown methods, caused the fight to end. In an attempt to make sure that the battle never happened again, Rayquaza created the Red Orb of Kyogre and Blue Orb of Groudon to ensure they slept. They could only be awoken by these orbs...

"Finally, as another measure to make sure such a castastrophe never happened, Rayquaza created the Green Orb, so it could be called upon if necessary. The only thing that the Teams must do to awaken Groudon and Kyogre is find the Cave of Ocean Origin and the Cave of Earth Origin and find the Orbs, their resting place and their control..." The President of Devon sat back down, having finished his explanation. "Such is the story, such is the legend, such is what could easily happen if Team Magma and Team Aqua aren't thwarted, but this time, there may not be Rayquaza to end the fight."

Ash nodded and Riolu also nodded. "However, old legends aren't the reason I have gotten you here. No, it was your exemplary rescue of my employee. Given the strength of your Riolu, and likely Pokemon, I'd like to ask you a favor. Could you please take the Goods - which happen to be papers - to Dewford Island? My son, Steven Stone, current Champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League, is on that island. He's very powerful, he'd be much more capable of protecting them then I, and likely you, if you were faced with the Executives or Leaders of one of the Teams."

"What's in it for us?" Max asked sharply.

The Devon Corp. President chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't ask you to do this for free... rather, you deliver my Goods, and, should you have a PokeNavi, I can upgrade it with a new feature the company's been working on. It hasn't hit the market yet and it's extremely useful, not set to go on market for a few months, to maximize business sales. So you'll be the first persons to have use of the feature."

The researcher spoke up. "I highly suggest you accept! You will have opportunity to meet the Champion of the Hoenn League, not only that, but you mutually get a new feature of PokeNavi not set to go onto market for three months! Really, you should really take it!"

Ash nodded. "Very well. I accept."

The Devon research smiled widely. "Thank you very much. If you want to get to Dewford Island - also the site of a Gym, I might add - you must go to the port off of Petalburg Woods and Petalburg City, where you can find Briney Boat Service - it'll take you to Dewford Island."

"Yes sir!" Ash stood up and the researcher presented the papers, which were in a handy file.

"Here are the papers, which are in a handy file. Remember the location of which is your destination! The island of Dewford! Remember the person of which you're set to deliver to. Steven Stone!"

Ash nodded once more and put the papers in a pocket of his pack. "I'm heading to the Gym."

"Just one moment Trainer!" The Devon researcher called. "You accepted on that we would provide a PokeNavi with an upgrade of which is not on market for a time of much yet. Would one of you persons hand me the Pokemon Navigator for aforementionened upgrade?"

_Not just a strange accent, but he got the word wrong this time!_ Riolu thought.

Max handed over the PokeNavi. "Here it is."

"Why, thank you kindly. If I might ask that you make a return at the time of tomorrow for the completed upgrade." The Devon researcher told them, before marching down the stairs to upgrade it.

* * *

**December 24th, 2012**: Text change; will affect later plot and storyline.


	6. 5: Vs Roxanne

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**Five: Vs. Roxanne  
**

After getting the upgraded PokeNav, Ash set to train his Pokemon for some new moves to beat the Leader of Rustboro's Gym easier. "Let's get set to training!" Ash shouted with a big grin.

"Riolu, you know Iron Tail, right?"

Riolu tilted his head to the left with a questioning gaze.

"Er, gathering energy in your tail to make it like metal, then hitting?" Ash answered.

Riolu nodded and smiled. "Then, can you teach it to Pikachu?"

Riolu nodded again.

"Great! I'll work with Taillow and Treecko." Ash released the two Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

Pikachu crossed his arms with a childish pout. "_Oh, here is the Pikachu, learning from a small Riolu!_" To Pikachu's surprise Riolu rapped his tail on the ground. "_I am to teach you Iron Tail; as such, I expect you to stop spewing bilge from your mouth._"_  
_

"_BILGE!_"

"_Yes, enough of your bilge. Now, to do an Iron Tail, you must gather your energy and turn your thoughts to turning your tail not to metal, but to feel like metal. Thusly, you may make your first attempt._"

"_Well then..._" Pikachu leaped up onto the air and gathered his energies, aiming his tail for Riolu's arm, and hit it...

Riolu let out a small chuckle. "_The barest hint of metal. Not bad for your first try. __Keep going!_"

* * *

"_Well done, Pikachu._" Riolu praised, massaging his somewhat wounded arm. Riolu went up to a tree and began to climb, finding a branch. Riolu performed the Spinning Iron Tail move, knocking the branch down. Riolu then pushed it to Pikachu and made an order. "_Now do Iron Tail on the branch._"

Ash watched what happened somewhat amused. Pikachu was performing Iron Tail on a branch, making some chips. Pikachu would then land on the ground and Riolu would shake its head and call out "Riolu." Ash could guess that meant 'again', because Pikachu would do it again.

Eventually Riolu facepalmed and leaped into the air, performing Iron Tail on one part of the branch, cutting it clean through. "Rio lu lu!" Ash could guess that meant 'now do that!'

Pikachu worked at Iron Tail for quite some time, eventually cutting half way through, exhausted.

Riolu smiled. "_That's excellent for one day. Then again, it was one day of constant work. I doubt many Pokemon could cut half-way through... Good work, Pikachu._"

With that, Riolu and Pikachu stopped working and Riolu began some training of his own. He punched a tree... and down fell several Pokemon.

"Wurm..." "Wurmple.." "Nincada!"

Ash noticed. "Hey, what are those?"

"Wurmple and Nincada!"

Ash grinned. "I think I'm going to capture one!"

"Just a moment there, big shot." May grabbed his arm. "I'm catching a Wurmple! You take a Nincada... unpleasant thing anyhow..." May pulled out a PokeBall and let out Torchic. "Torchic! Use Ember on that Wurmple!"

Ash shrugged. "Well then. Pikachu, let's put that Iron Tail to the test, use it on that Nincada!"

Pikachu nodded and leaped into the air, charging the energy, and using it to strike Nincada, while Torchic used Ember, which hit the shocked Wurmple, who's eyes were still wide.

"PokeBall, go!" Both Trainers called, throwing a PokeBall at the Pokemon.

The PokeBalls wobbled for a moment, Ash's being the first to ding in success. "Alright! We captured a Nincada!" Ash grinned, picking up the PokeBall.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Ri-o-lu!"

May's PokeBall also wobbled and then dinged in success. "Well done! We caught a Wurmple!" May said, picking up the PokeBall with a big grin.

Ash clicked the button, letting out the Nincada. "Welcome to the team, Nincada. I'm Ash, and I am your Trainer." Ash turned to his other Pokemon. "Treecko, Taillow, Pikachu, Riolu! Come and meet the new Pokemon!"

The four walked (flew, in Taillow's case) to Nincada. "Taillow." "Treecko." "Pika Pikachu!" "Ri Riolu lu."

"Nin nincada." Nincada smiled at them. "Nincada." Nincada looked up at Riolu, whom Nincada felt a strange affection for. Which meant Nincada went to Riolu's legs and began rubbing.

"Riolu!" The Emanation Pokemon exclaimed in surprise. "Rio lu lu?" _What do I do?_

Pikachu chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "_Somebody has a fan!_"

Riolu looked down at Nincada, who was ignoring everything in favor of rubbing Riolu's leg.

Ash looked on. "Well... that's interesting. To say the least. Riolu has a fan."

Brock also blinked. "Nincada is known as the Trainee Pokemon. Perhaps, then, it sensed Riolu's power, and might want to train with it, to become more powerful itself."

"_Get off of me._" Riolu sternly told the Trainee Pokemon. Nincada hung its head and reluctantly left, but still gazing at Riolu with admiration.

"Tomorrow we head to Rustboro Gym to battle!"

* * *

Ash grinned. Today was the day of the battle with the Leader of Rustboro. And he was already at the Gym.

"I'd like to challenge this Gym's Leader!" Ash said confidently.

A woman in a blue dress and small red tie walked over. "I am the Leader, Rock-type that is. My name is Roxanne. Hoenn League rules state that a Gym Leader can not deny or back down on any challenge, nor surrender or forfeit, so I accept your challenge. Let's proceed to the battle field." Roxanne lead them to a field.

"Thirty feet across. Hoenn League rules." Roxanne stated, walking to her end of the field, and Ash to his side. "Let's go, Geodude!"

Ash was confident in his victory. "I choose you, Treecko!" Treecko came out with a confident smirk. Ash had the type advantage, but he hadn't taught Treecko any Grass-type moves, unfortunately.

"Mega Punch!" Roxanne ordered immediately. Geodude zipped to Treecko, punching it right in the face. "Treecko!" It said in pain. "Again, Geodude!"

"Dodge it!"

The Mega Punch narrowly missed Treecko. "Treecko, use Tackle!" Treecko leaped and tackled Geodude, but it was ineffective. "Rock-types have very sturdy defenses. Mega Punch!"

This time, Mega Punch did hit... Treecko was defeated. "Return, Treecko." Ash clicked the PokeBall and, converting to energy, Treecko returned to the PokeBall. "You did good, take a rest."

Ash sent out Pikachu to fight. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and growled, a confident smirk on its face.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Roxanne ordered. Geodude used energy and created a large rock above its head. Geodude threw the rock at Pikachu, who barely dodged.

"Pikachu, let's put your new move to the test! Iron Tail!" Pikachu leaped into the air and gathered energy in its tail (the way to do Iron Tail, and the best method of striking, was forever drilled into his head by Riolu) and hit the Rock Pokemon with the flat edge at a slight angle, an angle that lead to Geodude slamming into the ground.

"An excellent attack." Roxanne remarked. "Geodude, Mega Punch!"

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu easily dodged it. "Now, Pikachu, use Tackle!"

Pikachu leaped into the air and to Geodude, defeating the tired Pokemon.

"Well done!" Roxanne praised. "You raised your Pikachu well. But now it is time for you to face... Nosepass, let's go!" Roxanne threw a PokeBall, unleashing an angular blueish rock. It had a large, red nose, arms, and short, stumpy legs, with no visible feet. Its eyes seemed closed and there was a black mask-like marking around its eyes. "Nosepass.." It said in a slow, drawling, bored-sounding voice.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered and Pikachu again repeated the same action. Nosepass did not move, even when hit with the attack. In fact, Nosepass seemed rather unaffected, with the move doing little damage. "Huh? Why didn't that do more damage?" Ash wondered.

Roxanne smirked confidently. "Nosepass has the ability Sturdy, which improves its defense even beyond the average Rock-type's already impressive defense! You'll have a tough time defeating it, that is, if we don't defeat you first! Nosepass, use... Zap Cannon!"

"Nose..." The Pokemon concentrated and an orb of electricity appeared in front of its large, bulbous nose. Nosepass fired it at Pikachu. It wasn't a particularly fast moving ball, and Ash had had an idea for it once Roxanne called it out.

"Alright, Pikachu, I've got a crazy idea. Use Iron Tail and slam that electric ball back at Nosepass!" Ash ordered.

"Um, Ash, Electric-type moves don't have much effect on Rock-types." Brock told him. Ash grinned confidently. "I know that, I'm hoping the force of the blow will do damage!"

"Rio-lu! Rio-lu! Riolu lu!" Riolu cheered on the sidelines as Pikachu charged the energy and punted it back. In that moment of surprise, Nosepass' eyes actually opened as the orb hit it, doing quite a bit of damage, as Pikachu's Iron Tail increased the speed and power of the blow, Nosepass was blown back onto the wall, causing even more damage. Nosepass was still hanging on, though.

"Alright Pikachu, now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu again leaped into the air and brought the metallic tail down onto Nosepass, defeating it.

"Return, Nosepass." Roxanne said, pulling the PokeBall out and pressing the button. "You did wonderful." She praised, putting the PokeBall away. Pikachu leaped back onto Ash's shoulder and smiled. Riolu also ran and leaped back onto Ash, his head.

Roxanne walked across the field, as did Ash. "Well done, Ash Ketchum. I am defeated; as per Hoenn League rules, I present you with the Stone Badge." Ash clasped his hand around the Stone Badge and smiled.

"I won... the Stone Badge!" Ash shouted in excitement. "Pi Pikachu!" "Riolu!"

* * *

"Your Pokemon are just fine." Nurse Joy smiled to Ash.

"Treecko." Treecko stated as Ash returned it to its PokeBall. "Next stop: Dewford Island!"

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were at one of James' many mansions, one in the Petalburg Woods.

"Alright, Boss. We have some information ya might find useful." Meowth smirked.

"State this information."

"Very well." Jessie pulled out a paper document. "There are currently two teams operating in Hoenn, Team Magma and Team Aqua. Team Magma, leader unknown, wishes to use the legendary Pokemon, Groudon, to expand the land of Hoenn, and presumably the world. Team Aqua, leader unknown, wishes to revive the legendary Pokemon, Kyogre, to expand the seas and water of the world." Jessie said, tapping the document.

James continued. "We have very little information on either of them. However, we do know that the teams, should both of them succeed, cause history to repeat. Both Teams - Magma first, Aqua second - assaulted a researcher from the Devon Corporation, hoping to steal papers. The twerps defended him. Based on what little we have seen, I can presume that Team Magma is the one with all the information, whereas Team Aqua could easily be clueless and merely following Team Magma. Status on that, unconfirmed."

"State the legend."

"According to da legend, long ago, Groudon and Kyogre waged war over land and sea. The fight went on fer decades, and eventually da legendary Rayquaza descended from da sky and ended the battle, creating various Orbs that could be used to control them. From what we spied on when Devon Corporation's President was talkin' to the twoips, Groudon is hidden in the Cave of Earth Origin, and Kyogre is hidden in the Cave of Water Origin. Da Blue Oib would control Groudon, da Red Orb would control Kyogre, and Rayquaza made an orb from itself, the Green Orb, in case Groudon and Kyogre would eva battle again." Meowth explained.

"Very well. I will be sending over a supply case with new uniforms. You two are promoted. Gather more information on Team Magma and Team Aqua. You will receive missions directly from me on a radio."

* * *

**I have decided to ma**ke the Team Rocket Trio competent very early, long before the Best Wishes series. I hope you enjoy.

**As one reviewer has s**aid, I am basically rewriting the series. I am not following the official anime canon. I have inspiration for the story from the manga (in the case that Team Aqua is clueless and Team Magma has the idea, but the low respect for Maxie will be switched to Archie), games (Steven Stone, delivering the Goods, Devon researcher in Petalburg Woods), and, of course, the anime.

**Also, I am going to c**hange the names of Maxie and Archie. Maxie and Archie don't sound very impressive. So 'Maxie' will become '**Maxim**' and 'Archie' will become '**Archer**'. As you can see, I am going to involve Magma and Aqua in the plot much more then you would in the anime. I hope you enjoy. Especially Nincada's general admiration/hero-worship for Riolu... just had to add that. Nincada seemed like the perfect Pokemon, and it is known as the 'Trainee Pokemon', so I changed the personality of it a bit. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review... it's good to stroke the author's ego.

**December 25th, 2012**: Minor changes.


	7. 6: Dewford

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**Five: Dewford  
**

"_You are going to be the death of me._" Riolu sighed as the Nincada rubbed his legs and crooned. "_Would you train me?_" Nincada looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Riolu sighed again. "_I am a Riolu. You are a Nincada. My species originated in Sinnoh. Your species originated in Hoenn. I can not train you.__ I have told you this many times. Please stop asking me to train you. It's not that I don't want to - wait, scratch that, I don't want to - and that we are completely different. If you would please stop hero-worshipping me?_" Riolu looked pointedly at Nincada, who didn't move.

Ash looked on amused. Riolu offered a small glare.

"Ri..o...lu!" Riolu shook the Nincada off his leg, sending it ten feet away. Nincada scuttled back at Riolu. Riolu shook it off again, fifteen feet that time. Nincada scuttled back and before it could re-attach to Riolu's leg, the Emanation Pokemon was running away, the two running in circles.

"I must admit, that's amusing." Brock chuckled.

"Be careful though. Riolu might shake Nincada into the water out of anger." Max said and Riolu was instantly in front of the short boy, seeming to rant (humans couldn't understand Pokemon), before seeing Nincada on his leg, shaking it off, and running again.

Ash looked out at the water, as the ship (S.S Peeko) sailed to Dewford Island.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were en route on the S.S. Peeko to Dewford Island as well. "Well, well, the twerps are going to Dewford Island too." Jessie told James.

"I see. Shall we make an attempt on Pikachu and Riolu?" James asked.

"Yeah, fer ol' times sake, let's try and steal 'em every once an' a while. We've got bigger Miltank to milk."

"That's an unusual expression."

"Yeah, I know dat, but I'm stickin' by it."

* * *

"Dewford Island! Site of Steven Stone and Location of my next Gym Battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Rio-lu!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

Nincada was, unfortunately, still attached to Riolu's leg, fawning over the power Riolu had (how Nincada sensed it, Riolu'd never know), and still begging to be trained. Riolu was still refusing, still asking it to stop fawning/hero-worshipping, and still often kicking Nincada off. "_Maybe once Nincada evolves..._" Riolu muttered to himself.

"And time to train Nincada for the Gym Battle!" Ash grinned.

"_No! No! I want to be trained by Riolu!_" Nincada hid behind Riolu, who turned around and picked Nincada up, following Ash. Nincada struggled the whole way as they reached an appropriate place to train. "_Here, Ash, take Nincada, and please don't bring it back._" Riolu held Nincada out for Ash, who grasped the Pokemon.

Faster then light (and leaving a large cloud of dust in his wake) Riolu ran off to train without Nincada, who was distinctly unhappy and settled, with a rather lot of reluctance, to train with the (in Nincada's eyes) much less powerful Pikachu, Treecko, and Taillow. "Nincada..."

Riolu enjoyed training by himself, but he much preferred doing it with Pikachu, Treecko, and Taillow. (Nincada was an unfortunate necessity.) So he returned (to find Nincada leap at him, chattering wildly) and fall down. Riolu eventually stood up (Nincada attached to his head) and, with a distinct look of unhappiness and disgruntle, walked over and began to glare into the air.

"Hey, that's some good training." Somebody walked out of the bushes. He had somewhat messy gray hair, a black shirt with purple lightning bolts, and a black color, white color, and red tie was barely visible. He had black pants and around his elbows were small white things. "Encouraging co-operation and competition. Though I can't say too much on your Riolu and Nincada... Nincada senses Pokemon's power, I'm unsure as to how. But I've never seen a Nincada have that reaction to a Pokemon... judging that, your Riolu is extremely powerful." The man said.

"You're very knowledgeable in Pokemon." Brock said.

"Yeah." Ash nodded in agreement. "Who are you?"

The man bowed. "My name is Steven Stone."

Ash's eyes widened. "You're the Champion of the Hoenn League! How does that work, anyhow? In every league I've been in, there's a conference."

Steven nodded. "Yes. Every year, the Hoenn League holds the Ever Grande Conference in Ever Grande City to sort out the most powerful Trainers from the less powerful. The strongest Trainers, ordinarily in the Top Four, get to challenge the Elite Four at the Hoenn League HQ. After defeating all four of the Elite Four, you get to challenge the Champion of Hoenn. Should you defeat the Champion, you may either continue on your Pokemon Journey, or become the new Champion." Steven smiled and looked off wistfully.

"I'm wondering, however, how you knew me."

Ash smiled. "Your father. He told me to deliver these papers for you. Said that you, as Champion, would be more able to protect them then Devon Corporation. He said not to let Team Magma or Team Aqua to get their hands on it."

Steven smiled as well. "That's my father. Always overestimating my abilities."

Ash chuckled. "It's getting to be late. Would you like to camp out with us?"

"Sure."

* * *

"News, Boss. Team Magma an' Team Aqua, following Team Magma, are gonna search da Granit' Cave on Dewford Island for the Cave of Origin - either one."

"I doubt that Groudon and Kyogre, warring beasts, would sleep next to each other."

"I agree."

"_Follow them and gather information. That is your mission._"

"Yes, sir, Boss, sir!"

* * *

It was, all in all, a good and enjoyable night spent with Steven Stone, who departed just as Ash, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu, and Riolu were going to sleep.

* * *

However, while Ash and his group slept, Team Magma and Team Aqua (who'd been following Team Magma) made their move and began to investigate Granite Cave, searching for the Cave of Earth Origin/Water Origin with several high-power detectors. Team Aqua, however, wasn't particularly quiet.

Maxim, the Leader of Team Magma, had planted a spy in Team Aqua. Several, in fact. Through the use of his spies in Team Aqua, he attempted to make sure Team Magma would succeed. But try as he might, his spies couldn't sway the Leader of Team Aqua, Archer.

Archer was the director of a popular television network in Hoenn, Fluudi-N. Maxim was also the director of a popular television network, Terrigni Network News (TNN). This made it hard to convince any Hoenn-natives to side with any Team, as both printed promotions for their respective teams and spewed anti-supportive about other teams.

The search was done quickly. Negative results for Granite Cave. Team Aqua pulled out, and Team Magma also left the cave. They would search elsewhere.

And Maxim would continue using his spies to try and influence Archer.

* * *

After the enjoyable night and training, Ash felt that his Pokemon were ready to challenge the Dewford Gym. Nincada's constant begging and hero-worshiping of Riolu had definitely toned down, though it was still there (Riolu liked to act as though it was because of his convincing words, but he knew that it was actually because Nincada had grown more powerful).

* * *

**And there you have it, peopl**e, the chapter of the Island of Dewford. Remember to review... reviews mean more chapters... and reviews make me happy... and make happiness appear in your heart, filling your heart with rainbows...

**December 25th, 2012**: Minor edits.


	8. 7: Vs Brawly

**Destiny in a New World**

**Seven: Vs. Brawly**

There was only one person in the room. He had very light blue hair and an orange shirt. "Have you come to challenge my gym?" He asked Ash, who nodded in response. Brawly observed Ash for a moment, blinking twice when he saw a rather grumpy Riolu with a Nincada hanging off its leg.

"Er, does your Nincada always do that to your Riolu?" Brawly asked.

Ash nodded to the affirmative. "Yep." Nincada, who was at the end of Riolu's foot, climbed back up the leg. "_Would you please get off me?_" Riolu asked Nincada harshly. "_Nope._" Nincada replied with a big smile.

"Well than, let this match begin. Substitutions are allowed, except for me. Take your place." Brawly told Ash, and they assumed positions opposite each other on the field. "You may choose Pokemon first." Brawly told him.

"Alright. I choose you, Taillow!" Ash threw the PokeBall containing the TinySwallow Pokemon. "Taillow!" The Flying-type called out in excitement, flying above the field.

Brawly nodded. "A Flying-type. Let's go, fighting stance, Machop!" Brawly tossed the PokeBall onto the field, revealing a Machop with a grin on its face and in battle stance.

"Wing Attack, Taillow!" Ash ordered and Taillow gathered energy in its wing, extending it with a white light, and began flying with that wing pointed at Machop. Taillow kept flying around, hitting Machop, until it jumped.

"Don't let up, Taillow! Wing Attack!"

"Karate Chop!"

The two moves hit each other, and for a moment, it was a contest of who would win the clash. Taillow won it and hit Machop with its wing. Taillow again flew around, hitting Machop with Wing Attack multiple times. Machop, however, got up and jumped out of the way again. "Cross Chop!"

"Wing Attack!"

Taillow aimed for Machop, who jumped, and brought both fits down on Taillow, smashing it into the ground, causing severe damage.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth had placed some tracking devices on various Magma and Aqua members. This information would go directly to the Boss of Team Rocket.

In addition, Jessie, James, and Meowth were conducting their own search of various caves for the Caves of Origin. Mostly, they were doing what Team Aqua did: following Team Magma, which was one with the information.

* * *

Taillow still flew up. "Karate Chop!" Brawly ordered immediately, following up the attack, and defeating Taillow.

"Return, Taillow! You did great, take a good long rest." Ash took a moment to think about which Pokemon before deciding. "Pikachu, I choose you! Thunder!" Ash quickly ordered and a huge lightning bolt came from Pikachu into the sky, then back down onto Machop, electrocuting and defeating it.

Brawly was taken by surprise. "Return, Machop. You did wonderful." Brawly turned to Ash. "You caught me unawares, there. Good move. But now you must face... Makuhita!"

"Maku!" The yellow broad-chested Pokemon said. It had red rings on its cheeks and black on its wrist and hands. On its head, for hair, seemed to be a knot, it had what seemed to be permanently closed eyes, and black markings under its neck. "Hita!" Makuhita had a grin on its face.

"Iron Tail!" Ash ordered and Pikachu leaped into the air, gathering energy into its tail, making it feel like metal. (Riolu was a harsh taskmaster. He made sure a Pokemon he was training not only knew the move, but perfected it.) Pikachu slammed the metal tail down onto Makuhita. "Pika!"

Pikachu jumped back, using its tail as a spring to land on Ash's side of the field. "Pika!"

"Makuhita..." The Guts Pokemon growled. Pikachu growled right back.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu leaped into the air and, concentrating electricity, shot a bolt of electric power at Makuhita. "Pika...chuuuuu!" The thunderbolt landed right on target.

"Maku..." The Guts Pokemon struggled to get up. "Don't let up now! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu leaped into the air followed the powerful Thunderbolt with Iron Tail, defeating Makuhita.

"Return, Makuhita." Brawly pressed the button on his PokeBall. "You did good. Take a rest." Brawly walked over to Ash, who was also walking across the field. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder, the left shoulder, and Riolu, who was on Ash's right shoulder, began to talk to Pikachu.

"Excellent, Ash Ketchum, you have gained victory. As proof of your victory, here is the Knuckle Badge." Brawly handed him the badge, which was like a blue boxing glove, but with an orange circle at the bottom. "Your next destination is Slateport City." Brawly told him.

"Alright!" Ash said, grasping the badge. "We got the Knuckle Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Ri-o-lu!" His Pokemon said in happiness at victory.

Ash headed out of the Gym, along with May, Max, and Brock left the Gym to Briney Boat Services. Again on the S.S. Peeko, they made their way to Slateport City.

* * *

**I apologize that this chap**ter is so short, but I didn't really have much to do for the Gym Battle with Brawly. Still, I hope you enjoyed.


	9. 8: Slateport

**Destiny in a New World**

**Eight: Slateport**

Slateport City was a grand, happy, busy, smiling city. There was a market, a museum, a shipyard, and a lighthouse. The entire place seemed to welcome people. It helped that to get there you had to cross a beautiful beach, and there was a house of fresh, cooling water on the shore. There seemed to be glittering spots on the sand, making it all the prettier.

"Slateport City..." Ash sighed with a smile.

"Location of my first Contest!" May gushed with excitement.

Pikachu and Riolu were chattering excitedly among them, with Nincada still hanging on Riolu's leg, though also clipping into the conversation, mostly to agree with Riolu. Nincada spent most of his day gazing at Riolu and asking to be trained, to be met with a refusal and stern scolding, but that didn't faze the Trainee Pokemon. Mostly it just climbed back onto Riolu's right leg. To be shaken off, starting a chase scene, which ended with Nincada hanging on Riolu's right leg.

However, there seemed to be trouble in the paradise that seemed to be Slateport. Ash spotted Team Aqua, garbed in the usual outfit of a dark blue and white shirt with blue pants. "Riolu..." Riolu growled.

"I know, Riolu." Ash said knowingly, stroking the Emanation Pokemon's head. "Let's go."

Team Aqua's boats were gathered around a larger ship. In one boat, a man with a black mustache and beard, with harsh eyes, examined it. The outfit was sharp and made the man look threatening. This man was Archer, but Ash did not know that.

Various Water-type Pokemon were swimming around, attacking the ship. But it was made of metal. And when the ship docked, a truck came out, and Team Aqua had to quickly dock, but the truck went to what appeared to be a museum. Team Aqua ran after them, with the man in a sharp outfit leading. "Attack the Oceanic Science Museum!" He yelled.

Ash, however, had been running to the Museum once he saw where the truck was going and when Team Aqua saw it. He saw a number of Pokemon attack the building, eventually creating several holes.

"We have to help!" Brock yelled. Various Pokemon Trainers were already attacking Team Aqua.

"I know!" Ash shouted back, throwing his PokeBalls, letting out Treecko and Taillow. Pikachu, Riolu, and Nincada leaped off their respective positions and began to attack Team Aqua's Pokemon. Well, all except Nincada.

Nincada was currently crawling over the leader of Team Aqua and biting various places, as well as chopping. "Ow!" The man yelled when Nincada bit his back. Archer picked it up by the neck, ready to throttle it.

Riolu had noticed. He may not have liked Nincada particularly much, but he wasn't about to let it be killed. "Ri rio riolu!" _Enough out of you!_ Riolu yelled, picking up Nincada and throwing it somewhere before using - he didn't know what it was called - a move bu punching the ground, making a small pillar, making Riolu up to the man's height. Riolu then grabbed the man's neck and growled.

"Get off me, you filthy-!" The man yelled and Riolu put one claw - he had Scratch being used, sharpening his paws to make claws - and snarled. "Let go of me." The man said, surprisingly calm.

Ash finally noticed. "Riolu! Let go of that man's neck!"

Riolu reluctantly let go, but continued glaring straight into the mans eyes. "Is that your Riolu?" The man snarled at Ash, who nodded. "Keep it under control." The man turned back to Team Aqua. "Keep fighting!" He yelled.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The man turned to Ash with a nasty smirk. "My name is Archer, and I am the leader of Team Aqua. I suggest you stop resisting." Archer looked and saw Riolu fighting and taking out Pokemon at a breakneck pace.

"No! Why are you attacking the museum?" Ash asked angrily.

Archer grinned darkly. "Because, little boy, it has something I need, and I'm going to get it."

"You fiend!" May glared.

Thanks to the combined efforts of all the Trainers, Team Aqua was defeated, but not before Archie got what he wanted. With a smirk, Archie set off on his boat. "He got what he wanted..." Ash growled.

Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "So he may have. But what's important is that we saved the museum from further harm." Brock gestured, and already construction workers were rebuilding and repairing the museum.

* * *

May was working on training for the Contest in Slateport. She had decided to be a Pokemon Coordinator, and was planning on entering the Contest with Wurmple. Unfortunately, she soon learned that Wurmple couldn't learn very many moves, and when she thought about it, she'd be lucky to make it past the first round.

So she just plain out right trained, hoping to evolve Wurmple.

* * *

They spent a few more days in Slateport City, before heading to the Oceanic Science Museum, which had finally been repaired. They enjoyed the exhibit - and the S.S. Anne replica - before heading off to the next town. Quartzmarble. Ash had also heard about a small tournament there, too.


	10. 9: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part One

General Note, the OC's submitted will, on the list of competitors match-ups, be underlined whereas the Oc's I created will be in **bold.**

* * *

**Destiny in a New World**

**Nine: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part One**

Ash was just barely in time to register for the Quartzmarble Tournament.

"Wait! I'd like to sign up!" Ash called, finally reaching the desk.

The man at the counter smiled. "You're just in time. What Pokemon are you using? Name? Hometown and Region?"

"Pikachu, Riolu, and Taillow. My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region." Ash replied confidently.

The man nodded and inputted it to the system. "I wish you luck. There are a lot of experienced Trainers here. Very well; you are Number 63. Head out to the field, once I get Number 64, the system will automatically match-up Trainers."

Ash left with a paper explaining the Tournament.

There were six rounds and 64 competitors in the Quartzmarble Town Tournament. The winner would receive a silver cup that had engravings on it. They didn't stick out, like edges, rather they were carved on it elegantly. The legendary Pokemon of Hoenn were carved on it: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latios, and Latias. Those were mostly the head carved on it.

The entire body and smiling face of Jirachi was carved on one side. The cup was, in short, beautiful.

The Quartzmarble Tournament was set up in an interesting way:

For the** First Round**, Double Battles would decide, out of 64, the 32 that would progress.

For the **Second Round**, Double Battles would decide, out of 32, the 16 that would progress.

For the **Third Round**, Single Battles would decide, out of 16, the 8 that would progress.

For the **Fourth Round**, Triple Battles would decide, out of 8, the 4 that would progress.

For the **Fifth Round**, Battle Royale would decide, out of 4, the 2 that would progress.

For the **Sixth** and **Final Round**, a Single-Battle Three-Pokemon would decide, out of 2, the 1 that would be victorious.

There was a catch, though. For the Second Round Double Battles, two Trainers would be randomly paired together to beat another set of two, and the winners of that battle would move on.

The Fifth Round Battle Royale was all-out: three Pokemon from each of the four trainers would be let out and they would all fight. The Pokemon last standing would move on, two Trainers would, finally, in a Single Battle, three Pokemon, no substitutions, battle it out to decide the winner of the Tournament.

There was soon a Number 64, and the system made the match-ups:

**Hiro Pendragon **vs. **Elru Naydin**

**Utula Marissa **vs. **Andrew Kirstin**

**Charlie Oriduis** vs** Charlene Oridius**

**Summer Sage **vs.** Eric Ajahei**

**Ojaynthe Buderwitz **vs** Bekka Henj**

**Juduru Kai **vs** Amos Tirtiar**

Zeksis Skykai vs. Alex Thompson

Lisa Travers vs. Tiffany Worthington

Naoki Matsumoto vs. **Aries Splitsharp**

**Ezekiel Graveweld** vs** Dolores Oreor**

**Jiherth Ridiier** vs.** Himon Torcha**

**Burdies Mori** vs Hideki Yamamoto

Ruri Curtis vs Jeffery Hanns

Coretta Noir vs Rica Pince

Madigan Bark vs **Ethan Gold**

Connor Bark vs **Lyra Hearso**

Murphy Bark vs **Kris Tal**

Anlan Bark vs **Brandon Sapphire**

Alisa Maybourne vs Taylor Azure

Joshua Mars vs Lihawke von Schwerz

Seraph Tengoku vs Lucien Strife

Xeras Strife vs Koko Circe

Maria Little vs **Luc Deriha**

**Taria Myoku** vs Tsuhana Moonflower

Kassidy White vs **Xavier Justthlioff**

**Nathalie Hozihenzon** vs** Platinum Perla **

**Stephan Gyre **vs** Monty Wong**

**Antonette LeGrim** vs** Jonny Wang**

**Jun Eldaber** vs** Ridia Murtwit**

**Flurris Hyur **vs** Ierma McKrinney**

**Tori Nansi** vs** Shitoshi Miyajiro**

_Ash Ketchum_ vs **Mir Sentinel**

Ash sighed. He thought it would be a long time until his match. Until the host's announcement. "Due to the larger than ordinary amount of competitors, a total of 64, we'll be holding four battles at the same time. We'd like to thank all of our competitors, from as far away as the Unova region to Quartzmarble Town itself, for coming to compete in our Tournament!"

The host stepped aside, and behind him was a large, glass case. "Inside this case lay the prize that the winner of the Tournament will receive! Inside is the Quartzmarble Victor's Cup! On it are grand carvings done by the best metal carver in Quartzmarble, carvings of the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn! Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, and in full body glory, Jirachi, the Wish Maker Pokemon! A big round of applause to Metalcarver Smithy!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. "I hope you're all looking for a fun round of battles, because this Tournament contains highly skilled Trainers! Getting the Victor's Cup won't be easy. The first round will be a series of Double Battles, if one of your two Pokemon faint, you send out the third. To make the competition a bit more fair, no users of Legendary Pokemon were allowed. No fully-evolved Dragon-types were allowed. Several moves that can cause severe damage to the stadium have been banned. Despite this, I hope everyone enjoys battling and watching the grand amount of battles that will be hosted here! Thank you! And now, the opening four battles will be between...

"**Hiro Pendragon** vs** Elru Naydin**! **Utula Marissa** vs** Andrew Kirstin**! **Charlie Oriduis** vs** Charlene Oriduis**!** Summer Sage** vs** Eric Ajahei**!"

There were four battles fields and the competitors were allowed a seat in a high tower, giving them a vantage point that allowed them to see and hear all four battles.

-**Hiro Pendragon vs Elru Naydin**-

Hiro smirked. "Shelgon and Larvitar! Battle formation!"

Elru smiled back. "Pokemon, go! Kadabra and Spoink!"

-**Utula Marissa vs Andrew Kirstin**-

Utula looked calm. "Sudowoodo and Sunflora! Your mark!"

On the otherside, Andrew threw two PokeBalls at the same time. "Beautifly and Butterfree, come and shine!" He said.

-**Charlie Oriduis vs Charlene Oriduis**-

Charlie was smiling to his sister. "Let's have a good match, Charlene!"

"I agree!" Charlene shouted back.

"Let's go, Honchkrow and Houndoom!"

"Let's go, Hariyama and Breloom!"

-**Summer Sage vs Eric Ajahei**-

"Wobbuffet, come on out!" Summer called, throwing a Pokeball. "You too, Crobat!" She threw another PokeBall.

"Raticate, your call! Togetic, to victory!" Eric called, tossing two PokeBalls and smirking.

-**Competitor's Seat**-

All the battles were filled with action. The host had told them that it might be the most popular Tournament in Quartzmarble's history. It happened to be the 63rd. Ash's favorite battle, though, was definitely between Pendragon and Naydin, which he watched attentively.

-**Hiro Pendragon vs Elru Naydin-**

"I'll start off the battle." Hiro called down the field and Elru nodded once, acknowledging it. "Shelgon, use Dragonbreath!" Hiro ordered and Shelgon sent a blue beam of energy towards Kadabra.

"Use Reflect, Kadabra!" Elru ordered and the Kadabra crossed its spoons (like a chef would do knives) and a yellow-tinted, spinning shield appeared, bouncing the attack back at the surprised Shelgon, which got hit by the spinning move.

"How did that do so much damage?" Hiro said, surprised.

Elru smirked. "Kadabra does an altered Reflect! The reflective shield created by Kadabra spins, bouncing the attack back, but doing extra damage thanks to the spin! Our turn! Kadabra, use Psychic! Spoink, Confuse Ray on Larvitar and then Bounce!" She ordered.

"Shelgon, Shell Defense! Larvitar, use Screech and intercept the Confuse Ray!" Hiro shouted back and Shelgon closed its eyes and it disappeared into its shell. Larvitar screeched harshly at the Confuse Ray, but only slowed it down, it still hit Larvitar.

The move, Psychic, hit both and didn't do much damage to Shelgon, doing more damage to Larvitar. "Urgh. Shelgon, Larvitar, use Focus Energy!" Both Dragon-type Pokemon focused their energy and then unleashed a blue beam from both. It hit Kadabra and Spoink harshly, however Kadabra kept face.

In fact, Elru smirked. "What's that smile for?" Hiro ordered. "Your Pokemon just got hit with a super-effective move!"

"Exactly!" Elru replied. "Exactly as I wanted! It allows me to use a special move we've carefully developed... Single Skill Swap, Kadabra!" Elru had a big grin. "This move guarantee's our victory!"

"What does it do?" Hiro demanded.

Elru smirked as Shelgon froze. "First, Kadabra draws energy from the opposing Pokemon, freezing them in place..." Kadabra began to glow with a yellow tint, pulses sent throughout the field. "Then, he uses that energy to replicate the attack, expanding the power from his own reserves..." Kadabra crossed his spoons and from his entire body a huge blue beam encompassed Shelgon and Larvitar. "Finally, the same high-power move you used on Kadabra goes back to your Pokemon with triple the energy, defeating both of your Pokemon, leaving Kadabra exhausted, and defeated. Kadabra, Return." Elru pulled out a PokeBall and a shocked Hiro also returned his unconscious Shelgon and Larvitar.

Elru threw the PokeBall revealing her last Pokemon, Hypno. On Elru's side, Hypno and Spoink.

On Hiro's side, Druddigon was revealed. "Druddigon is my most powerful Pokemon, I caught him in Unova a few years ago! Let's see you face up to this!"

The question was: How could Hiro's Druddigon take down Spoink and Hypno?

-_Competitor's Seat_**-**

A girl with long, ridiculously long purple hair came over. "You see him? Hiro Pendragon? He's one of Unova's premier Dragon-type users." She pointed to him.

Ash turned to her. "Really? I've never been to Unova. Perhaps that's where I'll go after Hoenn. But I have been to Johto and the Orange Islands. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

The girl nodded. "Iris. Pleasure to meet you. And - hey, is that a Pikachu and Riolu?" She pointed to them. Ash nodded.

"Wow! They're really rare in Unova."

Ash's eyebrows raised. "Really? It's not a big deal."

Iris shook her head fiercely. "They've never been seen in Unova's wild before, ever!"

"Cool! Hey, look, the battle's starting up again!" Ash pointed to the battle.

-**Hiro Pendragon vs Elru Naydin-**

"We can still win this!" Hiro said confidently.

Elru chuckled. "You've got spirit! But how can your lumpy dragon face off against my Psychic-types? Spoink, use Bounce! Hypno, Zen Headbutt!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "If that's what your going to do... Druddigon, ready yourself!"

The two Pokemon aimed to Druddigon's outspread arms. However, once they made contact, Druddigon became much faster. He bashed the two Pokemon's head (pearl in the case of Spoink) and then threw them on the ground. "Dragonbreath!" Hiro ordered, following up the bashing with a quick and powerful burst of blue, dragonic energy.

The two Pokemon were knocked back and struggled to get back up. "What was that about lumpy dragons, hmm?" Hiro leaned forward, smirking.

Elru growled. "Rgh... Spoink, use Snore, then Rest! Use Nasty Plot, then Future Sight!"

Spoink bounced to Druddigon and opened its mouth. (it reminded Ash quite a lot of when he demanded Pikachu open his mouth and tell him what's wrong, and Pikachu just opened his mouth widely). A grey cloud came out of it and hit Druddigon, then Spoink bounced away and put its spring all the way down before falling asleep.

Hypno was thinking dark, dastardly thoughts and it showed on its face, as he used more sinister and suspicious. Until then, Hypno's eyes glowed and an energy version of them while closed seemed to come out and open, causing a brown-tinted pulse.

Hiro growled. "Future Sight... She must know that head-on attacks won't work and using far away attacks will do best, and Snore as a last-ditch attempt at victory... I'll have to end this quickly..." Hiro observed the battle field and calculated his options, gears turning wildly.

"Druddigon, we'll have to end this quickly. Use Toxic, followed by Sunny Day twice over, and then use Flamethrower!" Hiro ordered.

Druddigon sent what appeared to be purple electricity to the Psychic-types, poisoning them severely, before the sun intensified. Druddigon opened its mouth and unleashed a super-charged, huge blast of flames at Hypno and Spoink, before falling to the ground, snoring. Spoink was defeated, and Elru returned the Pokemon to its PokeBall. Hypno attempted to stand up, but fell down, also defeated.

"Victory goes to Hiro Pendragon!" The referee called.

-_Competitor's Seat_-

The host nodded. "That ends the first four battles." He stood up and picked up the megaphone. "That ends the first four battles! Moving on to the next round: Hiro Pendragon! Andrew Kirstin! Charlie Oriduis! And Summer Sage!" The crowd cheered and roared in approval.

"The next four battles will be: **Ojaynthe Buderwitz** vs **Bekka Henj**!** Juduru Kai** vs** Amos Tirtiar**! Zeksis Skykai vs Alex Thompson! Lisa Travers vs Tiffany Worthington!"

-**Ojanthe Buderwitz vs Bekka Henj-**

Ojanthe threw two PokeBalls out onto the field. "Go! Xatu and PorygonZ!"

Bekka threw two PokeBalls as well. "Clefable and Blissey!"

-**Juduru Kai vs Amos Tirtiar-**

"Steelix and Golem!" Juduru called out, tossing two PokeBalls with both hands.

Amos smirked. "Sandslash and Dunsparce!"

-Zeksis Skykai vs Alex Thompson-

A tanned boy with long, somewhat spiky black hair and sky blue streaks threw two PokeBalls onto the field. "Altaria! Absol! The move is yours to make!"

A lightly tanned boy on the other side of the field with blond hair tossed two PokeBalls into the air, releasing two Pokemon in front of him. "Scyther and Mr. Mime, our time to attack!"

-Lisa Travers vs Tiffany Worthington-

A chestnut-brown haired girl with a tan and narrowed purple eyes faced off and threw two PokeBalls. "Kecleon and Jigglypuff! Show your stuff!"

On the other side of the field, a blonde haired girl with a pink tint threw two PokeBalls as well. "Espeon and Vaporeon! Let's go!"

-_Competitor's Seat_-

"And victory goes to Pendragon!" Iris cheered out as Hiro walked up to the Competitor's Seat, as it was nicknamed. The host (they all dubbed him 'Host') had explained that it was originally just for competitors, until the second tournament, when a friend of one of the competitors insisted on it.

"Thanks, Iris." Hiro thanked her.

"Hey, look at Skykai. Talk about skilled." Ash pointed down to the battle.

-Zeksis Skykai vs Alex Thompson-

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace on Scyther! Absol, Night Slash on Mr. Mime!" Zeksis ordered quickly. Altaria gathered energy in its cloud-like wings and immediately flew at Scyther, claws coming out and scratching it repeatedly. Absol used the sickle on its head and made a dark aura appear around it and used the sickle to slash at Mr. Mime. "Keep it up!" Zeksis ordered.

The Pokemon were quickly defeated by Zeksis. Returning the PokeBalls, Zeksis walked up to the Competitor's Seat, a dejected Alex Thompson also behind him, observing the battles.

-_Competitor's Seat_-

Host stood up. "Well, that ends the second pair of four battles. However, the first round is still not over! Our next four battles will be...

"Naoki Matsumoto vs **Aries Splitsharp!** **Ezekield Graveweld** vs **Dolores Oreor! Jiherth Ridiier** vs **Himon Torcha!** **Burdies Mori** vs Hideki Yamamoto!" Host announced and the crowd roared. "Moving onto the next round... Tiffany Worthington! Zeksis Skykai! **Juduru Kai!** **Bekka Henj!**"


	11. 10: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Two

General Note, the OC's submitted will, on the list of competitors match-ups, be underlined whereas the Oc's I created will be in **bold.** In total, 26 OC's were accepted. Two Oc's were submitted too late to be accepted - apologies to you both. I created 38 OC's. One Ash Ketchum as well.

* * *

**Destiny in a New World**

**Ten: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Two  
**

The Tournament was so enjoyable, Ash could forget that his battle was in the last four battles of the first round. The battles were very exciting and highly enjoyable. "This Tournament rocks!" Ash said.

May came over. "Too true! So many skilled Trainers."

Iris smiled too. "You only see this level of skill in League Conferences ordinarily!"

Host nodded. "Yep."

-Naoki Matsumoto vs** Aries Splitsharp**-

Naoki threw two PokeBalls out with a devilish smirk on her face. "Glaceon and Kirlia, battle-flash!"

Aries threw two PokeBalls as well. "Quagsire! Jumpluff! Release your might!"

-**Ezekiel Graveweld** vs** Dolores Oreor**-

Ezekiel tossed two PokeBalls up. Out of the PokeBalls came... "Haunter and Misdreavus! Ghost them to a purple, doomy death!"

Dolores sweatdropped before letting out her Pokemon. "Politoed and Slowking!"

-**Jiherth Ridiier** vs** Himon Torcha**-

"Smeargle and Mr. Mime!" Jiherth said and than threw two PokeBalls. "Time to bruise!"

Himon shrugged. "If that's what you've chosen... Hitmonchan! Hitmonlee!"

-**Burdies Mori** vs Hideki Yamamoto-

"Mime Jr and Natu, beat them good!" Burdies shouted, tossing two PokeBalls.

Hideki threw two PokeBalls. "Swellow and Linoone, the turn is yours!"

-**_Competitor's Seat_**-

"It's amazing how many intense battles there are." Ash breathed.

Max observed the battle between Naoki and Aries. "Glaceon has the advantage over Jumpluff, but the rest is uncertain. The battle could go either way."

Iris walked over, smiling. "The tournament is simply amazing."

Host nodded. "You've got people from all over. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh - think we might have a few from the Orange Islands - all coming to see this Tournament. Why, you know, this Tournament was half funded by the Hoenn League, more particularly, by Steven Stone. He normally comes every year, but for some reason, he isn't here." Host frowned. "But enough of me! Look at the battles!"

-Naoki Matsumoto vs **Aries Splitsharp**-

On one side of the field, a girl with long black hair, and calculating green eyes hid behind silver wire-framed glasses. Naoki Matsumoto. Her Pokemon team for the battle: Glaceon and Kirlia.

On the other side of the field, a boy with messy, dark brown hair and sapphire eyes observed. Aries Splitsharp. His Pokemon team: Quagsire and Jumpluff.

Naoki made the first move of the battle: "Glaceon, use Ice Shard on Jumpluff!" Naoki ordered. Glaceon leaped and created several shards of eyes. The shards seemed to move back a bit, than sped towards Jumpluff.

"Quagsire, intercept it with Water Gun!" Aries ordered, and a beam of water stopped the Ice Shard.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Naoki ordered.

Colorful leaves appeared from Kirlia, swirling and spinning in the air for a moment, before targeting Quagsire. "Jumpluff, use Bide!" Aries ordered. Jumpluff jumped behind Quagsire and began to store energy.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

The stream of ice that issued from Glaceon's mouth went around and froze Quagsire, who soon broke free. "Mud Shot!" Aries called out.

A stream of dirty, muddy, disgusting water came out and drenched both Kirlia and Glaceon.

"Kirlia, Future Sight! Glaceon, Ice Shard again!" Naoki ordered.

"Quagsire, block it!" Aries called out. Quagsire leaped and the Ice Shard attack barely missed.

Aries observed for a moment. "Jumpluff, jump out and release your power!" He smirked as Jumpluff leaped out from behind Quagsire and released a huge blast of yellow energy.

It defeated Kirlia but not Glaceon. "Return, Kirlia. Glaceon, use Ice Beam then Ice Shard!" Naoki ordered.

A beam of ice froze both Jumpluff and Quagsire. Both broke free, but Jumpluff was defeated. "Return, Jumpluff." The Ice Shard hit Quagsire and defeated it. Then, from exhaustion, Glaceon fell over.

"Return, Glaceon." "Return, Quagsire."

Both Trainers threw PokeBalls. "Let's go, Zebstrika!" "Your move, Haunter!"

On one side, the Unova-native electric zebra. On the other, a purple ghost with two sharp, disconnected claws. "Stomp, Zebstrika!" Naoki ordered.

-**_Competitor's Seat_-**

"Talk about an interesting match-up. Ghost type versus Electric type!" Ash said excitedly.

"Rio riolu!" _Too true!_ Riolu agreed, finally speaking up. He'd been watching battles and generally running around excitedly.

Iris chuckled. "I wouldn't know what Riolu said, but I'm guessing that its an agreement!"

Riolu nodded quickly, showing that Iris was right.

-Naoki Matsumoto vs **Aries Splitsharp**-

The Stomp attack missed. "Haunter, use Hypnosis!" Aries ordered. Three pink rings of psychic energy hit Zebstrika and sent it to sleep. Haunter cackled insanely. "Now use Dream Eater!"

Haunter floated over to Zebstrika's head and created what appeared to be a void. Haunter stuck a hand in it and brought out a handful of pink bubbles, consuming them. It kept doing that until Zebstrika woke up, using Thundershock on the Pokemon. Haunter was knocked back.

"Discharge!" Naoki ordered. A pulse of crackling electricity came out and hit Haunter. "Shadow Claw!" "Flame Charge!"

Haunter's claw glowed dark purple and the Pokemon rushed out. Flames circled Zebstrika as the Pokemon charged. The two met - the power of Flame Charge against that of Shadow Claw - Flame Charge won out, hitting Haunter, who growled menacingly. Zebstrika only seemed to grin devilishly.

"Haunt!" The Ghost-type shouted angrily. "Shadow Ball!" Aries ordered. "Dodge it!" Naoki said in response. Zebstrika barely dodged as the Electric Zebra Pokemon jumped out of the way of the multiple balls of swirling black darkness.

"Zebstrika, Thunder!" Naoki ordered. A huge bolt of lightning from Zebstrika went into the air and then back at Haunter, knocking out the Pokemon.

Naoki returned Zebstrika to the PokeBall, healed it at the small Pokemon Center at the corner of the field, than walked up to the Competitor's Seat to watch the battles.

* * *

"What do you mean, Lance?" Steven Stone, Hoenn's Champion, asked into the radio.

"Exactly what I'm saying! Team Galactic - a syndicate in Sinnoh - is attacking the Sinjoh Ruins! I need you to find some good Trainers immediately and get over here! The attack force is huge!" Lance shouted back. The sounds of roars, yells, screams, and attacks filled the radio.

Steven growled. "I would do that, Lance, but I have a situation of my own! Team Magma and Team Aqua - the crime syndicates here in Hoenn - are attacking Origin Isle where I am! I do not have the time, I will come as soon as the situation settles!"

A growl came back. "You'd better hurry, Steven! There's hundreds here, and I've got the entire Elite Four and all the Gym Leaders of the Kanto-Johto League here! Lance, signing off." The radio transmission ended.

Steven snarled as his ship landed on Origin Isle.

* * *

Host stood up. "Very well! The third set of four battles has ended. Moving on to the second round: Naoki Matsumoto! Ezekiel Graveweld! Himon Torcha! Burdies Mori!

"The next set of four battles will be Ruri Curtis vs Jeffery Hanns! Coretta Noir vs Rica Pince! Madigan Bark vs **Ethan Gold!** Connor Bark vs **Lyra Hearso!**" Host announced.

"It's so exciting!" Ash said.

"Ri Riolu!"

Iris looked around. "Shame that there aren't that many Dragon-types."

"They're amazing!" May said.

Max observed. "That it is." He agreed with his older sister.

-Ruri Curtis vs Jeffery Hanns-

"Minun! Plusle! Let's...go!" Ruri Curtis shouted as she threw two PokeBalls.

Jeffery smirked as he threw two PokeBalls. "Mightyena and Murkrow! Defeat these cruks!"

"Cruks?" Ruri asked incredulously.

Jeffery only glared.

-Madigan Bark vs **Ethan Gold**-

Madigan threw two PokeBalls, revealing two adorable Pokemon. "Shinx, and Lillipup!"

Ethan threw two PokeBalls, devilishly smirking. "Bayleef! Heracross! You're up!"

-Connor Bark vs **Lyra Hearso**-

"Electrike! Houndour! Release your inner ferocity!" Connor threw two PokeBalls.

"Quilava! Xatu! I choose the two of you!" Lyra pressed the button on her PokeBalls.

-Coretta Noir vs Rica Pince-

Coretta tossed two PokeBalls into the air. "Ninetales! Banette! Come on out!"

Rica also tossed two PokeBalls onto the field. "Jax! Pixie! Time for a fight!" Out of her PokeBalls, came Jax, an Espeon, and Pixie, a shiny Glaceon. The Glaceon 'Pixie' had white fur, and a dark edge of its tail. All Glaceon had a dark tipped tail, but this one's was lighter. All the blue on Pixie was a few shades lighter than the normal blues on other Glaceon.

Coretta made the first move. "Ninetales, use Flamethrower on Glaceon!"

"Counter it with Ice Beam! Jax, use Future Sight and then Psybeam!" Rica shouted in response.

The IceBeam managed to stop the Flamethower, whereas Future Sight would make sure her Pokemon would be attacked. Psybeam hit both Ninetales and Banette.

"Banette, use Shadow Ball! Ninetales..." Coretta hesitated a bit. "Use Flame Burst!"

Ninetales immediately began romping and running and jumping around in a furious frenzy. Flames were unleashed from its body, and Banette was leaping to get out of the way. The extremely powerful attack defeated both 'Pixie' the Glaceon and 'Jax' the Espeon.

Ninetales was tired out as well.

Rica growled. "Let's go...Karma!" She shouted, throwing a PokeBall. Out came a Lucario. "Brick Break on Ninetales!"

"Not so fast! Banette, use Shadow Ball! Ninetales, use Flamethrower!" Coretta said in quick retaliation.

The combination of the moves blew away the illusion - revealing a Shiny Zoroark - and defeated it. It was a quick match; Rica never stood a chance.

-_**Competitor's**** Seat**_-

"That was fast." Iris commented.

"It's clear that Coretta is a skilled Trainer." Brock nodded.

The rest of the matches past quickly. It was clear that the competition was really heating.

Host stood up. "Well! That was an exciting and quick assortment of matches. Moving on to Round Two, we have Ruri Curtis, Coretta Noir, Madigan Bark, and Lyra Hearso!"

"The next four battles will be..."

The rest of the battles were very exciting and highly enjoyable. Finally, Ash's turn came up.

-**_Ash Ketchum _**vs **Mir Sentinel**-

Ash grinned. He was confident in his Pokemon's abilities. They'd done some training and all of Riolu's moves now had a name. But Riolu was his secret weapon. "Pikachu and Taillow! I choose you!" Ash said, letting out an excited Taillow, Pikachu leaping off his shoulder onto the ground for a battle.

"Aipom and Chatot, then! Let's go!" Mir shouted, letting out two Pokemon that were jumping around.

Ash made the first move. "Thunderbolt on Chatot, Pikachu! Taillow, use Wing Attack on Aipom!"

"Dodge it!" Mir countered. Chatot was able to dodge quickly, but Aipom was not so lucky. "Ai!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Aipom, use Double Hit! Chatot, use Chatter!" Chatot went towards Pikachu and Taillow and began chattering non-stop, it was all nonsense. Aipom dove for Pikachu, who jumped out of the way. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Chatot!"

"CHATOOOOOOOOOOT!" The Pokemon screamed in surprise as the electric move hit it. Aipom finally managed to hit Pikachu, and kept hitting. Ash thought for a moment before thinking of a way for Pikachu to escape the furious barrage. "Pikachu, use Agility! Taillow, aim Wing Attack at Aipom!"

Pikachu used Agility and jumped out of the barrage and Taillow struck Wing Attack on Aipom. "Ai!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smirked and Taillow landed on the Pokemon.

The image struck Ash with a crazy idea. He'd had plenty of crazy ideas before - they were often the cause of his victories - but he wasn't entirely sure this would work.

"Pikachu! Use Thundershock on Taillow continously! And Taillow, use Wing Attack on Chatot!" Both looked at Ash like he was crazy, but Ash had on a crooked grin. "Just do it!" He called out.

Exchanging a glance and nodding, Taillow leaped into the air as Pikachu used Thundershock on Taillow. Taillow charged up for Wing Attack and aimed for Chatot.

"Is attacking your own Pokemon some sort of strategy, or something? It looks alot like foolishness and idiocy to me!"

Ash still grinned, but didn't say a word. Taillow struck Chatot, charged with electricity, defeating the Pokemon.

Mir's eyes were wide. "Well, I'll be an Ambipom's uncle. It was a strategy. Return, Chatot." He shook his head and recovered. "Aipom, pick up Pikachu and use Fling at Taillow!"

"Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash called, hoping to avoid the outstretched tail's hand, but Pikachu was still a bit tired from the Thundershock. Aipom picked the Pokemon up and threw it at Taillow, who managed to catch Pikachu on its back, not causing damage, though Taillow had a bit more trouble flying.

"Why aren't you calling out your third and last Pokemon?" Ash questioned.

"You'll see." Mir replied, grinning.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Aipom!"

"Dodge it!"

"Exactly what I expected! Taillow, Wing Attack, and quick!" Ash smirked confidently as Aipom leaped out of the way of Thunderbolt, only to get hit by Wing Attack.

Aipom barely managed to stand up.

-_**Competitor's**_**_ Seat_-**-

"How did it manage to handle that?" Max asked, surprised.

Brock thought a moment. "Aipom must have a lot of endurance."

Iris walked over. "Go Ash!" She cheered. "And wow, talk about an enduring Pokemon!"

-_**Ash Ketchum **_vs **Mir Sentinel**-

Mir smirked. "Aipom, use Last Resort!"

Aipom charged up energy, and small booms were heard throughout the battlefield as a blue ball grew more and more, tiring Aipom out. Pikachu and Taillow were already tired, but the small booms that hit them did a bit of damage, and the follow-up blue orb that struck them knocked both out, but also knocked out Aipom in the process.

Both returned their Pokemon (except Pikachu, who just sat beside Ash, watching the battle) and sent out their most powerful ones.

"Let's go, Furret!"

"Riolu, I choose you!"

Riolu leaped off of Ash's shoulder and faced the Furret on the other side. "Rio..."

"Ret..." Both Pokemon growled at each other.

"Riolu, use Earth Pillar, than Force Palm!" Ash ordered, and, as had almost become the norm, Riolu surprised him. He did two Earth Pillar's - one on himself and one shooting the Furret to him - and he used Force Palm at the Furret flying through the air. He flew backwards and Riolu leaped down from his pillar and bowed.

But Furret was only down, and certainly not out for the count. "Furret, use Focus Blast!" Mir ordered.

Ash smirked. He'd been working on a certain move with Riolu, and now was the testing stage. "Riolu, use Intercept!"

"What the heck is that?" Mir wondered aloud.

Ash grinned back. "Just a new move we've been working on! Now it's time to see if it works!"

Riolu stuck out his fingers in a somewhat triangular way. The fingers glowed with a red aura. The move landed in his fist, and Riolu attempted to gain control of the attack, to send it back at his opponent. It barely managed to overpower Riolu. "Rio!" The Pokemon cried out as the move made a direct hit. He stood up, growling.

"Cross Scissor!" Ash ordered, and Riolu put his hands on the opposite shoulder. Then he made an X motion with them and sent the X-shaped bolt of energy at Furret. "Dodge it!" Mir called. Furret jumped out of the way, but the command came too late, as the attack hit Furret. But the Pokemon still looked strong, if a bit tired.

"Force Palm!" Ash ordered. "Sucker Palm!" Mir countered.

The two attacks - one Fighting-type, the other Dark-type - met... stayed there for a split-second... than exploding, knocking both Pokemon back. Both stood up and faced each other.

Mir sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to take a while?"

"You're not the only one..." Ash mumbled under his breath.

"Riolu, Earth Pillar and Force Palm, let's finish this!" Ash ordered.

Riolu tapped his foot on the ground once and Furret immediately went flying and landed straight in front of him in a heap.

"_Sorry about this. But it must be done._" Riolu said, before unleashing a huge, fast barrage of Force Palms. Furret fainted right in front of him, falling backwards.

"Return, Furret."

"Return, Riolu."

Furret returned to its PokeBall and Riolu returned to Ash's left shoulder. Both Trainers walked across the field and shook hands. "Good match." Mir said with a smile.

Ash grinned back. "Sorry you couldn't make it to the second round. But there's winners and then there's those that don't win."

Mir nodded. The duo walked up to the Competitor's Seat.

-_**Competitor's**** Seat**_-

"The first round of the Quartzmarble Tournament has ended in but a day! Moving on to the second round, Kidia Murtwit, Ierma McKrinney, Tori Nansi, and Ash Ketchum! Please turn your attention to the big screen for the Round Two Match-Ups!"

**Hiro Pendragon** vs** Andrew Kirstin**

**Charlie Oriduis** vs** Summer Sage**

**Bekka Henj** vs** Juduru Kai**

Zeksis Skyai vs Tiffany Worthington

Naoki Matsumoto vs **Ezekiel Graveweld**

**Himon Torcha** vs** Burdies Mori**

Ruri Curtis vs Coretta Noir

Madigan Bark vs **Lyra Hearso**

Murphy Bark vs Anlan Bark

Taylor Azure vs Lihawke von Schwarz

Lucian Strife vs Xeras Strife

**Luc Deriha** vs Tsuhana Moonflower

Kassidy White vs **Platinum Perla**

**Monty Wang **vs** Antonette LeGrim**

**Kidia Murtwit **vs** Ierma McKrinney**

**Tori Nansi** vs **_Ash Ketchum_**

"I'd like to thank everyone here for coming to watch the battles and also to the battlers and their wonderful Pokemon! This Tournament has been very enjoyable, and the battles are sure to heat up as the second round cuts these numbers in half! For the Second Round, Double Battles will decide, out of these 32, the 16 Trainers that will progress to the Third Round! But for now, everyone take a good, long rest and meet back here tomorrow for Round Two of the Quartzmarble Tournament!"


	12. 11: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Three

General Note, the OC's submitted will, on the list of competitors match-ups, be underlined whereas the Oc's I created will be in **bold.** In total, 26 OC's were accepted. Two Oc's were submitted too late to be accepted - apologies to you both. I created 38 OC's. One Ash Ketchum as well.

* * *

**Destiny in a New World**

**Eleven: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Three  
**

Ash had only seen battles of this level and skill before in League Conferences. But one thing was nagging him: What happened to the Indigo League? He asked Host.

"Well, after that League Conference on Mt. Silver, it was decided by the Indigo League and the Johto League simply to merge into the Kanto-Johto League. Trainers from those regions have to options: take Johto's Badge Quest or Kanto's Badge Quest. Then, should they win the Conference, they can challenge the Elite Four who comes from their home region. Johto and Kanto have separate Elite Fours, but share the same Champion. His name is Lance... well, he was Champion, is the more accurate term. Right now he's just CEO of the League, and also a high-ranking part of the Pokemon Protectors.

"The Kanto Elite Four are... Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Wataru. The Johto Elite Four are... Will, Koga, Kuroba, and Karen. The Champion of both - Kyuka." Host finished explaining.

"What does the CEO of a Pokemon League do? I've never heard of the position."

Host grinned. "The job a Pokemon League CEO does is a hard one, but a rewarding one. The CEO's job is to manage all the various Gyms - decide Gym Leaders, typing, that sort of stuff. They also recruit the Champion... but in some cases, they are the Champion. The CEO of the Hoenn League is named Wallace, and the Champion is Steven Stone. But take the Unova League - the Champion is Alder, but he didn't win the position through battle. The former Champion, Yidua, asked him to take the position. Now, and it's been this way for a very long time now, Alder is both CEO and Champion."

Ash nodded. "Interesting."

Host grinned even wider. "The 63rd Annual Quartzmarble Tournament... you know, the reason we have guests is because there's a lot of people from Prismbrown Town in Unova. Anyway..."

Host stood up, ready to announce... something. He picked up the megaphone and directly spoke into it, echoing his voice across the battlefields. It was a new day and also the day of the Second Round. "Welcome back to the 63rd Annual Quartzmarble Town Tournament! Today is that of the Second Round, and only the best Trainers of the original 64 competitor's have moved on, and there is now only 32 competitors! The Second Round will cut that number in half, down to 16, as the battles continue to heat up! Only the most skilled 16 Trainers out of these 32 will make it to the Third Round, and getting to that point won't be easy!

"The Second Round's setup is simple: Two matches at the same time, both of them Double Battles! One small change, though... there will be no calling out the third Pokemon. Trainers will be left with only two Pokemon to win the match. The first two matches will be... **Hiro Pendragon **vs **Andrew** **Kirstin**!** Charlie Oriduis** vs **Summer Sage**!" Host took a deep breath.

"16 battles will happen today! 16 Trainers will move on! 16 will be eliminated! The battles will be fierce, the Pokemon even fiercer, and Trainers will have to think fast! Without further ado, pause, or unnecessary drama to intentionally add suspense... let the Second Round of the 63rd Annual Quartzmarble Town Tournament... _**begin!**_"

Ash grinned. Nearly everyone was grinning. "I can't wait for my battle." Ash breathed.

-**Hiro Pendragon** vs **Andrew Kirstin**-

Hiro smirked confidently. "Druddigon and Shelgon, battle formation!"

Andrew shrugged nonchalantly. "Dustox and Butterfree, come and shine!"

Hiro made the first move. "Shelgon, use Flamethrower! Druddigon, Dragon Rage!" Hiro ordered.

Shelgon's eyes narrowed a bit as a stream of flame came from somewhere. No one was particularly sure. But a stream of flame came out, aimed for Dustox, just as a dark purple-blue bolt of energy from Druddigon was aimed at Butterfree.

"Dodge it!" Andrew called.

He needn't have: the two attacks clashed and exploded in the middle of the field. Both Shelgon and Druddigon looked sheepish as Hiro facepalmed and hanged his head. But he quickly recovered, just as confident as before. "Try it again, and this time, aim for the Pokemon _in front of you!_" Hiro pressed.

Both Pokemon blinked again, still embarrassed, but did as Hiro said.

"Dodge it!" Andrew called yet again, before unleashing a barrage of status affect attacks. "Butterfree, Stun Spore! Dustox, use Toxic!" Andrew ordered.

Yellow, somewhat sparkling powder dropped from Butterfree's wings as the Pokemon flew over Shelgon and Druddigon multiple times. A blue blob, crackling with purple electricity, split into two and landed on both.

They were paralyzed and poisoned. "Both of you, use Bug Buzz!"

"Dodge it, then use Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon managed to dodge it, before (somehow) breathing out a stream of blue, fire-like energy at Dustox. It made a direct hit. Druddigon failed to dodge the buzzing bite of Butterfree and was unable to use Dragonbreath. But the attack snapped Druddigon out of the paralysis. _  
_

Shelgon growled out, before wincing as the poison did a bit of damage.

"Shelgon, use Flamethrower!"

-_Competitor's Seat-_

"Moving on to the Third Round, we have Hiro Pendragon and Charlie Oriduis!

"The next two battles will be between... **Juduru Kai** vs **Bekka Henj**! Zeksis Skykai vs Tiffany Worthington!" Host announced.

Cheers echoed throughout the fields.

Iris was excited, for certain. "These battles... this tournament... it's just all so exciting!"

Ash nodded. "All of them are skilled."

-Zeksis Skykai vs Tiffany Worthington-

"Altaria and Absol, the move is yours to make!" Zeksis threw two PokeBalls onto the field.

"Jolteon and Vaporeon, battle-flash!" Tiffany tossed two PokeBalls.

"Altaria..." "Absol!" "Jolteon!" "Vapoooor..."

-_Competitor's Seat_-

"Moving onto the third round, Juduru Kai and Zeksis Skykai!

"The next two battles will be between Naoki Matsumoto vs **Ezekiel Graveweld**! **Burdies Mori** vs **Himon Torcha**!"

-Naoki Matsumoto vs **Ezekiel Graveweld****-**

"Glaceon, Zebstrika, battle-flash!" Naoki threw two PokeBalls, letting out the Ice-type Eeveelution and Electric Zebra.

"Haunter, Misdreavus, ghost them to a purple, dark, voided death!" Ezekiel said somewhat maniacally as the two Ghost-types came out of their PokeBalls.

And so the battles went, knocking out Trainers, until, finally, it was Ash's battle, with a trainer called Tori Nansi.

-_**Ash Ketchum**_ vs** Tori Nansi**-

"Pikachu, Riolu, I choose you!" Ash said. Pikachu leaped off Ash's right shoulder and Riolu leaped off the left one onto the field.

"Swalot, Volbeat, tear down these Pokemon!" Tori shouted, pressing the buttons on both PokeBalls, letting out the Pokemon to battle. "Swalot, use Stockpile! Volbeat, Zen Headbutt on that Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, dodge it then use Thunderbolt! Riolu, Force Palm on Swalot!" Ash countered. Pikachu leaped out of the way and then used Thunderbolt on Volbeat. Riolu ran towards the Swalot, hand glowing light blue.

"Dodge it, Swalot, then use Stockpile again!" Tori called out quickly. Ash had seen this Trainer battle, and he knew that Tori was very fast on his feet. He'd need to be the same.

"Riolu, keep up the pressure with Earth Pillar!" "Volbeat, Bug Buzz on aforementioned Riolu!" "Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Volbeat!" The commands went back and forth.

Riolu shot up a pillar of earth, lifting Swalot high in the air before suddenly stopping and lowering, so that Swalot would be more damaged when the Pokemon fell down. But that left him vulnerable and Volbeat, the blasted bug, bit with Bugg Buzz.

Swalot meanwhile finally fell to the ground while Thunderbolt hit Volbeat, also shocking Riolu.

-**Competitor's Seat**-

"Stockpile is a dangerous move." Max commented.

"How so?" May, Brock, and Iris asked.

Max blinked only once. "Stockpile leads to two attacks: Swallow and Spit Up. Stockpile stockpiles energy up to three times - the more times, the more power. Swallow heals, whereas Spit Up caused damage. Tori seems to be going for one of them."

-_**Ash** **Ketchum**_ vs **Tori Nansi**-

"Rio..." Riolu snarled at Volbeat, glaring murderously at the bug, frightening it. Riolu finally picked up the bug and used Force Palm, before dropping it and awaiting command.

Ash did not blink. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Volbeat and Riolu, Force Palm on Swalot!"

"Swalot, Stockpile again! Volbeat, dodge that lightning!" Tori returned, swift as a whip.

Volbeat leaped out of the way, running as fast as its tiny feet could carry it, barely avoiding the lightning bolt. Swalot again used Stockpile as Riolu's glowing palm struck the purple blob.

"Now, Swalot! Use Spit Up on Riolu! Volbeat, use Attract on Riolu!"

Both Pokemon ganged up on Riolu, who glared murderously. A gross ball of green chunky stuff, it felt rather like rock, landed on Riolu. Swalot smirked and Riolu raised the earth until he was eye level with Swalot. Volbeat jumped up, winked at Riolu, and hearts came out of Volbeat, and floated in a ring around Riolu, before going inside of him.

Suddenly, he felt an inexplicable amount of love for Volbeat and fell down sideways.

_Why would you love her, though?_ A voice in his head asked.

_She's so beautiful..._ Riolu replied back.

_Yes, but you didn't love her a few moments ago._ The voice replied.

Riolu growled. _I finally came to my senses!_

_It's more akin to you lost your senses._ The voice sounded smug.

Riolu blinked. _That's ridiculous._

_No, it's not. Nansi called out Attract, Volbeat winked at you, and than you loved her._

Riolu had no argument for that.

_Well?_

And with that the hearts disappeared from Riolu's eyes, the mental argument barely taking a few seconds.

"Riolu, use Force Palm at Volbeat! Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Swalot!"

"Volbeat, use Bug Buzz! Swalot, use Acid Spray!" Tori countered.

Volbeat opened its mouth, ready to bite Riolu. Swalot spewed a spit-like spray of slime, purple in color and looking downright poisonous, that was dodged by Pikachu before Thunderbolt hit Swalot.

Riolu used a small Earth Pillar to raise Volbeat as he slid under the Pokemon, dodging it, then using Force Palm on the Bug-type's back. "Vol!" The Pokemon, which had endured quite a bit, finally fell.

"Return, Volbeat." Tori pressed the button on it's PokeBall and it returned. He grinned at Ash. "Well done, Ketchum! You've beaten my Volbeat! But you'll find that Swalot isn't nearly so easy!"

"Swalot!" The purple pile of goop confirmed its Trainer's sentiments. "Swalot, Sludge Bomb, than Body Slam!" Tori ordered.

The purple blobby thing shot out a stream of purple goop at Riolu before slamming itself into Pikachu. "Ice Beam on Riolu!" Tori quickly returned. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash countered, hoping to stop the Emanation Pokemon from being frozen.

But he was too late. Riolu froze just as the Thunderbolt hit Swalot. Riolu carefully examined his position in ice and began to meditate, hoping to gather energy and unleash a powerful attack.

Ash was having his own problems, however, as Swalot kept up the attack, leaving him no room to free Riolu. Ash knew in the back of his mind that Riolu was probably planning an attack of ridiculous power that will once again amaze him, but he had no time to dwell on that thought. "Pikachu, dodge that!" Pikachu leaped out of the way as Swalot used Body Slam again. "Swalot, SolarBeam!" Tori ordered.

Swalot charged up a green ball before moving its blob arms forward, like pushing, and the green ball followed, making a beam that struck Pikachu.

"Point-blank shot!" Tori shouted, before noticing that the Frozen Riolu was shaking, and six light blue orbs were circling it. A seventh appeared, and the ice began to shake even more as cracks appeared. To both Trainer's surprise, Riolu's eyes slowly opened and the ice cracked. The seven energy orbs flew towards Swalot and struck it point-blank. Swalot was still not defeated.

"Told ya he wouldn't be easy!" Tori smirked.

Ash, meanwhile, sweatdropped. "Why is it that you, Riolu, are super-powerful?"

Riolu only shrugged.

Ash hung his head. "Pikachu, end this with Thunder!"

"Pi...kaa... CHUUUUU!" A huge lightning bolt, as wide and big as Pikachu, shot up into the sky and shot back down from above Swalot and sizzled the Pokemon.

"Return, Swalot."

"Come back, Pikachu and Riolu."

Both Trainers walked across the field. "Good to battle ya, Ketchum." Tori said.

"You as well, Tori."

"Though it may not be fair, considering the power of your Riolu."

"Riiiight."

-**Competitor's**** Seat**-

Host stood up. "And with that, the Second Round has ended! Moving to the Third Round, 16 Trainers! The Third Round will whittle these Trainers down to 8! Across every region, this tournament is being broadcast live on television. Whether you're at home watching or here, watching every move with a watchful eye, the battles are heating up, and they will continue to heat up! The Second Round has finished quickly, which means that the Third Round is coming shortly!

"The set-up of the Third Round will be a style of battling that is normally only found in Unova, and even then very, very rarely... Triple Battles! For those who do not know, allow me to explain. Triple Battles pit three Pokemon against three other Pokemon. That's one of the reasons why three Pokemon were registered. As anyone will tell you, the Quartzmarble Tournament is very unique in what it does for battles, so for some this won't be a surprise.

"The battles will start after two hours. Trainers, use this time to train, heal, and socialize with your opponents. Use this time wisely, because in only two hours, the Third Round will start, and anyone who isn't present for their battles will be automatically eliminated." Host sat back down and put away the megaphone.

The Second Round had ended.

And the Third Round wouldn't be any easier.

* * *

**In Kanto...**

The orange-haired Gym Leader of Cerulean City sighed and went off to do something as she impatiently waited for the Third Round to begin. And Delia Ketchum went to get some popcorn.

**In Sinnoh...**

A blue-haired girl watched the television attentively, taking to note every strategy - and especially the flash.

**In Unova...**

A dark yellow haired boy narrowed his eyes as he mentally listed the strategies.

* * *

Ash healed his Pokemon and they generally relaxed and waited for the Third Round to begin. It did, sooner then they expected.

"Welcome to the Third Round of the Quartzmarble Town Tournament! The set-up will be Triple Battles, as mentioned before." Host gathered a deep breath. Ash and his friends and Pokemon shared a look. Whenever Host did that, drama was sure to follow. "16 Trainers have progressed to the Third Round! 8 battles will follow and only 8 of the Trainers can move on to the Fourth Round! Please turn your attention to the large screen to view the match-ups!

"**Hiro Pendragon,** a skilled Dragon-type user who's blown away the competition! He will be facing off against... **Charlie Oriduis,** who's Dark-type team has defeated any who face it, including his sister!

"Zeksis Skykai, the highly skilled user of a variety of types, and his Pokemon have gone undefeated! He will face off against **Juduru Kai,** who uses a decisive team of Rock- and Steel-types with an iron will!

"Naoki Matsumoto, another decisive and precise Trainer with an incredibly skilled and varied team! She will be matched against... **Burdies Mori,** a Trainer using none but Baby Pokemon and has gotten by on dumb luck!

"Coretta Noir, a dark and mysterious Trainer that specializes in Ghost- and Psychic-type attacks. She shall face... Madigan Bark, a cunning Trainer that takes advantage of her Pokemon's cuteness to cause the enemy to become overconfident!

"Anlan Bark, a Trainer who isn't a pushover, his Pokemon are hard hitters and strike with powerful attacks. He'll be facing today... Lihawke von Schawrz, a Trainer from the Orange Islands with no real interest in anything!

"Xeras Strife, one of the two Strife brothers, in the last round he defeated his brother, and you can bet that he's ruthless in battle! He'll be matched up in battle against... Tsuhana Moonflower, a quiet Trainer with a spine of steel - quite literally - and iron will - metaphorically.

"**Platinum Perla**, a Trainer from Sinnoh and Professor Rowan's protege, this Ice-type user has freezed all that have stood in her way. She'll be facing... **Antonette LeGrim,** who, as her name hints at, is a grim person with Pokemon that are anything but grim!

"And finally, _**Ash**_** Ketchum**, a Trainer all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, who's used exceptionally powerful Pokemon, including a Riolu from the Sinnoh region! And he's never been to the Sinnoh region! He will face... **Ierma McKrinney,** who utilizes her powerful Pokemon to defeat every nook and cranny of her opponent!

"And those are the match-ups for the Third Round. 8 of these Trainers will move on to Round Four! 8 of them will not! Who will go there? That remains a mystery and also a plot point! ... Um, ignore that last part. Without further pause or unnecessary drama, let the Third Round begin! As with the First Round, we'll do this in sets of four battles. The first four will be...

"Hiro Pendragon vs Charlie Oriduis! Zeksis Skykai vs Juduru Kai! Naoki Matsumoto vs Burdies Mori! And Coretta Noir vs Madigan Bark!"


	13. 12: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Four

General Note, the OC's submitted will, on the list of competitors match-ups, be underlined whereas the Oc's I created will be in **bold.** In total, 26 OC's were accepted. Two Oc's were submitted too late to be accepted - apologies to you both. I created 38 OC's. One Ash Ketchum as well.

* * *

**Destiny in a New World**

**Twelve: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Four  
**

_Previously: _

_"Welcome to the Third Round of the Quartzmarble Town Tournament! The set-up will be Triple Battles, as mentioned before."_

_"And finally, **Ash Ketchum**, a Trainer all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.."_

_ "Let the Third Round begin!"_

_"Hiro Pendragon vs Charlie Oriduis! Zeksis Skykai vs Juduru Kai! Naoki Matsumoto vs Burdies Mori! And Coretta Noir vs Madigan Bark!"_

* * *

-**Hiro Pendragon** vs **Charlie Oriduis**-

"Druddigon, Shelgon, and Larvitar, time to fight!"

"Honchkrow, Weavile, and Houndoom, let's go!"

The opponents glared. Hiro made the first move.

"All of you, Dragonbreath! On the Pokemon in front of you!" Hiro ordered, still shamed by the explosion of his Pokemon's attack in the previous round.

"Dodge it!" Charlie said. All except Houndoom dodged it. "Honchkrow, Wing Attack! Weavile, Metal Claw! Houndoom, Fire Blast!" Charlie ordered, then panted a bit. Triple Battles... what a bit of a pain.

Honchkrow flew into the air and dove for Druddigon. Weavile dashed towards Larvitar. Houndoom let loose a stream of fire at Shelgon.

* * *

-Zeksis Skykai vs **Juduru Kai**-

"Altaria, Armaldo, and Absol, the move is yours to make!"

"Onix, Steelix, and Golem!"

Zeksis smirked. "Dragonbreath, Ice Beam, and then Brick Break."

* * *

-Naoki Matsumoto vs **Burdies Mori**-

"Glaceon, Kirlia, Zebstrika, battle-flash!"

"Magby, Mime Jr, Natu, let's fight!"

Naoki observed the field. "Kirlia, Psybeam! Glaceon, Ice Beam! Zebstrika, Thunder!"

Kirlia let out a stream of colorful, pink-tinted rings at the Pokemon. Then, Glaceon, shot ice-blue-and-white at the Pokemon, freezing them, and Zebstrika used Thunder on the ice, the heat melting it into water, increasing the strength of the attack by conducting the electricity.

* * *

-Coretta Noir vs Madigan Bark-

Coretta threw two PokeBalls onto the field. "Ninetales, Misdreavus, Banette, let's give them the taste of defeat!"

"Poochyena, Shinx, Lillipup, show these suckers your charms and adorability!"

Coretta sweatdropped. Adorability wasn't a word.

* * *

-**_Competitor's Seat_**-

Host stood up. "The first of two sets of four battles is complete! Moving on to the Fourth Round, Hiro Pendragon, Zeksis Skykai, Naoki Matsumoto, and Coretta Noir!

"The next four battles... Anlan Bark vs Lihawke von Schwarz! Tsuhana Moonflower vs Xeras Strife! **Platinum Perla** vs **Antonette LeGrim**! _**Ash** **Ketchum**_ vs **Ierma Mckrinney**!"

* * *

-_**Ash Ketchum**_ vs **Ierma McKrinney**-

"Riolu, Pikachu, Taillow, onto the battlefield! Let's put our training to good use!" Ash said. Pikachu leaped off Ash's right shoulder, Riolu off his left shoulder, and Taillow out of the PokeBall.

"Delcatty, Manectric, and Illumise, let's go." Ierma said in a bored voice.

Riolu groaned. Not another bug!

* * *

-_**Competitor's**** Seat**_-

"And moving on to the Fourth Round, Anlan Bark, Xeras Strife, Platinum Perla, and Ash Ketchum!" Host took a deep breath, and the group sighed. "8 Trainers have progressed on to the Fourth Round! 4 battles will happen! 4 Trainers will move on! And the format of the Fourth Round will be... Single Battles! And all four battles of this round will happen at the same time! The match-ups...

"Zeksis Skykai, a Trainer with Pokemon that have gone completely undefeated, will battle **Hiro Pendragon,** a skilled Dragon-type user hailing from Unova!

"Naoki Matsumoto, a user of a variety of Pokemon, will battle against Coretta Noir, a mysterious user of types beyond the norm!

"Xeras Strife, a person who uses an unusual team of Pokemon, will fight Anlan Bark, a skilled strategist!

"_**Ash Ketchum**_, a Kanto-originated Trainer of a three powerful Pokemon, against **Platinum Perla**, the Ice-type user from Sinnoh!

"Let the battles begin!"

* * *

-_**Ash Ketchum **_vs** Platinum Perla**-

"Froslass! Freeze the foe!" Platinum said, tossing out a PokeBall, which let out the Ice-type.

"Hmm..." Ash thought for a moment. "Pikachu! Go and fight!" Ash said, and Pikachu leaped off his right shoulder. Riolu cheered for the Electric Mouse Pokemon. "Pikachu!" The Pokemon said back in reply, cheeks sparking.

Platinum ordered an attack immediately. "Froslass, use Blizzard!" Blizzard was a powerful attack.

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

But true to its name, Blizzard was a blizzard, and it froze nearly everything in front of it, except Ash and Riolu. "Riori lu!" Riolu called out. _Meditate!_ "Ri riolu rio rio lurio riluro lu ri riolu rioriorio rilu lu!" _Focus your energy to power up your attacks!_

Pikachu seemed to nod, as it began to meditate.

"Pikachu, break free and use Thunder!" Ash called out, hoping to get to the Pokemon. Riolu smirked. The Thunder should be extra powerful, and extra hot, which would melt the water, causing it to conduct electricity...

The ice began to shake and glow red as the electricity and the heat caused by it struggled to get out. A huge Thunder, as big as Pikachu's entire body, shot into the sky, out of sight, and the heat continued to melt the water, and finally the Thunder came back down.

"Froslass, get out of there!" Platinum spoke desperately.

But the Pokemon was too late. The Thunder hit the water, and then moved to Froslass, conducting the electricity and sizzling it.

The Thunder stopped and Pikachu looked very tried. Froslass fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Platinum growled. "Froslass, use Payback!"

Froslass' hand glowed black. The Pokemon flew to Pikachu, who was frozen in place. Froslass struck the Pokemon, and the damage was quite a lot.

"What's that?" Ash wondered aloud.

Platinum smirked. "When ever a Pokemon is heavily hurt, the move Payback takes all that damage and strikes the equivalent of it upon the enemy opponent, petrifying the Pokemon in place until Payback hits, ensuring the move's complete accuracy! Confuse Ray!" Platinum said.

Froslass sent two orbs towards Pikachu. The two orbs seemed to orbit the other, and the move hit dead-on, causing Pikachu to get confused, and see running Torchic's. "Piiiikaa..." The Pokemon spoke unhappily, as it stumbled across the stage. "Pikachu! Snap out of it! Use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaped, powered up the energy, and aimed the weak attack. Direct hit... on the ground. Pikachu continued to do so, managing to hit Froslass once out of luck, but still confused...

...until it landed head-first on the ground. It stood up, shook its head, and growled, cheeks sparking with electricity. "Thunderbolt!" Ash called confidently.

"Pika...chuuuuu!" A lightning bolt came from the Pokemon straight at Froslass, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Froslass!" Platinum said in worry. "Alright, Pikachu, let's end this, Iron Tail!"

"No! No more!" Platinum called weakly, trying to stop the attack without forfeiting. Still, the attack landed and Froslass was knocked unconscious. "Froslass... you did great... take a good, long rest." She said, pushing the button on the PokeBall, returning Froslass to it. Both Trainers walked across the field, and Platinum shook hands with Ash.

Although, Platinum was rather unhappy, so during the so-called 'handshake' she was trying to crush Ash's hand. "Good battle." Platinum said tonelessly.

"Glad you think so." Ash snarked back.

* * *

-**Competitor's **Seat-

"And so the Fourth Round ends as fast as it started! 4 Trainers will move on to Round Five... These Trainers are: Zeksis Skykai, Noaki Matsumoto, Xeras Strife, and Ash Ketchum!

"...and as the competitors know, the set-up for Round Five is the most unusual one yet. For those watching from the comfort of their couch, allow me to explain: The Fourth Round will be an all-out Battle Royale between all three Pokemon of all four Semi-finalists! But here's the big kicker, the surprise...

"Trainers aren't allowed to give their Pokemon commands! Pokemon will do the fighting and only they, with only support and not orders from their Trainer, can win! Yes, you heard me correctly: the Pokemon give themselves commands without a Trainer's orders!" Host grinned.

His words did not have the intended reaction. Nearly every competitor stood up and began making demands. Except for the semi-finalists. They just sighed and said, at the same time. "How is this a bad thing?"

Iris smiled. "This should be enjoyable! Who will win?"

Max snorted. "Given Riolu's power, he'll beat all the competition!"

Brock tapped his shoulder, causing Max to jump twenty feet in the air, and Brock bent down. "Power doesn't guarantee victory. And if you remember, it'll be Riolu vs Nine Other Pokemon. Including every single one of _Zeksis Skykai_."

"And what, exactly, are you implying?" That Trainer quipped with a raised eyebrow and an questioning tone.

Brock turned to him. "All of your Pokemon have gone undefeated. Not one loss in your name during the entire Tournament. No other Trainer can say that."

"Aaaand?"

"Your Pokemon have incredible endurance and strength."

"Aaaand?"

"That's it!"

"Glad to know."

"The match will be... Zeksis Skykai vs _**Ash Ketchum **_vs Naoki Matsumoto vs Xeras Strife, and back around! All Trainer's Pokemon against the other three Trainers' Pokemon! This will decide the most skilled Pokemon of the group! Only two Trainers will make it out to the Final Round, Round Six!" Host said with a huge smile. Despite the fact he had a number of bruises and scratches on him. "The Fifth Round will take place tomorrow!"

* * *

-Round Five Battle Royale-

"**Trainers, let out your Pokemon!**"

Zeksis called his out first. "Altaria, Armaldo, and Absol, the battle is yours!"

Next came Xeras. "Vaporeon, Absol, Kirlia, it's your battle to win!"

Third was Ash. "Riolu, Pikachu, and Taillow, to the battlefield!"

"Glaceon, Kirlia, and Zebstrika... battle-strike!" Naoki called.

Host's voice came through the megaphone. The previous night had been filled with frantic work by a team to move around the four battlefields to make one huge one. It was not easy. "**On your Pokemon's marks... Remember, Trainers, you are not allow to call out attacks, and if you do so, you will automatically be disqualified... ready? All set? Pokemon, begin fighting!**"

'_Begin fighting!_' reached the ears of the Pokemon, and Riolu quickly set to a large Earth Pillar, raising himself, Pikachu, and the perched Taillow (on his tail) a field advantage in height.

Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt at Altaria, and then Vaporeon, targeting the Pokemon with field advantages. Riolu nodded once, signifying his liking of the idea, before beginning to use Earth Pillars on the other Pokemon.

"_That won't work forever._" Taillow told him, unable to attack, given the mess of Earth Pillars.

Riolu nodded before making a particularly sharp one hit Zeksis' Absol. The other Pokemon seemed to be ganging up on Xeras' side, and anyone could see the Trainer getting unhappy and desperate.

"**And it seems that the Pokemon are ganging up on Xeras' Strife's team!**"

Riolu smirked. "_Attack the group of Vaporeon, Xeras' Absol, and Xeras' Kirlia! FIRE!_" Riolu shouted his battle cry before lowering the platform and running into the fray.

Pikachu and Taillow exchanged a look before entering the fray.

Xeras, ordinarily a calm individual, was saddened, angered, and unhappy at seeing his Pokemon losing. Suddenly, his mouth burst open and issued a command: "Psyshock!"

"**Xeras Strife is disqualified, and the fight begins anew!**" Host stated, and Xeras returned his Pokemon to their PokeBalls. Riolu again used Earth Pillar and raised his team above the platform and gain they began using distant attacks at others. Taillow used Wing Attack, and then suddenly used Aerial Ace. Riolu grinned at the Pokemon, which winked back, before attacking again.

Riolu jumped down from the earthen pillar and used Force Palm on the nearby Glaceon. Pikachu sighed once before jumping down and also using Thunderbolt on Glaceon.

Suddenly, it seemed as though all the Pokemon were ganging up on Riolu, Pikachu, and Taillow.

"**It seems as though the other Pokemon are ganging up on Ash Ketchum's team! Oh - Riolu uses Earth Pillar and raises them up to safety! But attacks could still come...**"

That was proven true when an Ice Beam shot at Taillow narrowly missed. Riolu made a hole in pillar and went down into it, closing up the top and making small holes so he could see. Any Pokemon that came to close was hit with a Force Palm.

"**Naoki Matsumoto's team is defeated! We have our two finalists - Ash Ketchum and Zeksis Skykai! Trainers, return your Pokemon and get them healed for the Sixth and Final Round!**"

Riolu grinned, Pikachu smiled, and Ash Ketchum's team was generally a very happy thing.

"Good job, Ash! You're moving onto the finals!" Iris smiled.

"You can beat him, Ash!" May cheered.

"Good luck." Brock said.

Ash scratched his back. "First, though, I'm going to heal my Pokemon, and then get some lunch!"

Max facepalmed.


	14. 13: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Five

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga  
**

**Thirteen: Quartzmarble Tournament, Part Five  
**

_Previously: _

_"Xeras Strife is disqualified, and the fight begins anew!"_

_"And finally, **Ash Ketchum**, a Trainer all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region.."_

_"Naoki Matsumoto's team is defeated! We have our two finalists - Ash Ketchum and Zeksis Skykai! Trainers, return your Pokemon and get them healed for the Sixth and Final Round!" _

* * *

-**With Ash**-

"Well, Pikachu, Riolu, Taillow, we made it to the Sixth Round."

"Rio!" "Pikaaa!" "Taillow!"

"We're going to win! The last battle of the Quartzmarble Tournament... here we come! Yeah!" Ash pumped his fist in the air, excited for the upcoming battle.

-**Competitor's Seat**-

"Welcome back! Whether you're at home on your couch, whether you're in the stands watching every bit of the action, you've seen 61 amazing battles between Pokemon! Three-Pokemon Double Battles, Two-Pokemon Double Battles, One-Pokemon Single Battles, All-Pokemon Triple Battles, and even a Battle Royale! We've gone from 64 Trainers down to two in only three days!" Host took a deep breath, and all the people in the Competitor's Seat sighed.

"These two extremely talented, skilled Trainers and their powerful, intelligent, skillful Pokemon have made it through Five Rounds to this match, the last match of the 63rd Quartzmarble Town's Tournament! While this Tournament's battle design has deviated, and though the Hoenn Champion is not here as he normally is, this Tournament has been the biggest, most popular, and battle-packed yet! This is all thanks to several visitors, guests, battlers, and tourists from Prismbrown Town in the Unova region! They too will be holding a Tournament sometime.

"However, now is not the time for discussion of the future! Now is the time that the Final and Last Battle of the Quartzmarble Tournament happens... The two talented Trainers... Zeksis Skykai and Ash Ketchum! They will be facing each other in a Three-Pokemon Single Battle! Substitutions permitted for both Trainers.

"For those unaware what this means, allow me to explain: A Single Battle is one-on-one. The number of Pokemon means that substitutions - switching one Pokemon for an other - the intensity of a Single Battle can increase or decrease the number of Pokemon used! And we had a maximum amount of Pokemon registered - three - which means that the Single Battle will be a Three-Pokemon Single Battle!

"Now that the explanations are over with... without any further pause, explanation, or unnecessary drama to increase the anticipation and suspense... let the 62nd and Last Battle of the 63rd Annual Quartzmarble Town Tournament...** begin**!"

* * *

-Zeksis Skykai vs **Ash Ketchum**-

"Let's make this a battle to remember!" Zeksis shouted over to him.

"You bet! Don't go easy on me; because I'm not going to be letting up!" Ash yelled back.

Zeksis only grinned deviously before letting out his first Pokemon. "Altaria, the move is yours to make!"

Ash knew his choice immediately. "Pikachu, to the battlefield!"

* * *

Steven groaned as he watched the television on his ship. He would have to get Ash Ketchum later than he expected... and perhaps he'd also pick up Matsumoto and Skykai as well. Steven shouted to the ship's captain. "CAPTAIN! SET A COURSE FOR THE HOENN LEAGUE HQ, MEWSPEED!" He shouted. He'd need the skills of the entire Hoenn League to do this. And as he was Champion, and Wallace wasn't that great or skilled as a CEO (which meant he had to pick up all the slack, though Wallace was a genius at Pokemon battles, and often did the Champion's duty himself, or at least tried to) it was his job to do it.

He'd have some of his helicopters - being a former great archaeologist does have its benefits - to pick up the Gym Leaders. He'd also make sure that Wallace didn't get much word of it... honestly, Sootopolis' Gym Leader, Juan, would make a much better CEO. Perhaps he could convince both to take the others job...

Steven shook his head. Now was not the time to think about the internal issues at the Hoenn League HQ. He opened his radio phone - a specially crafted phone, specifically for members of the League - and called his main flight manager and muttered into the phone. The response, though, made him speak much louder.

... "What do you mean, I don't have the authority to do this?" He growled furiously into the phone.

... "Oh, the Pokemon League Pact you say? Well, I'm calling in Clause 18!"

... "I'm well aware that Clause 18 has never been called in! Do I sound like I care?!"

... "And make it Mewspeed!" Steven shut the phone angrily, putting it in his pocket and than walked over to the ship's stern and looked out.

* * *

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Altaria, dodge, than use DragonBreath!" Zeksis countered.

"Pikachu, dodge that!" Ash returned.

Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt, which Altaria flew out of the way of, before shooting a burst of blue energy at Pikachu, who dodged. "Thunderbolt!" Ash said. "Dragonbreath!" Zeksis countered. The two attacks met and exploded in the field. In the smoke, Ash output one command for Pikachu, who successfully hit Altaria, surprising Zeksis.

"You used the smoke as a cover for an attack, didn't you?" Zeksis accused. "Dragon Rush!" Zeksis ordered.

Altaria leaped into the sky, and the image of a sharp, blue dragon appeared as the two feathers on its head and the three tail feathers visible glowed, and Altaria rushed towards Pikachu. "Dodge it!" But Pikachu was not fast enough, and the move struck.

Ash grinned. "Iron Tail, and right before it hits, Thunderbolt as well!"

Pikachu did not question the insane command. Zeksis and Altaria shared identical looks of confusion and questioning, which allowed the makeshift Thunderbolt-Iron Tail to hit directly. Pikachu leaped back to Ash, and caught Ash's mutter of "That move's officially Bolt Tail." Pikachu smiled as its cheeks sparked.

"Dragon Pulse, Altaria!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu, then use Bolt Tail!"

"Dodge it, Altaria!" Zeksis countered.

A wide, blue ring-pulse came from Altaria towards Pikachu, who jumped out of the way, then charged his tail with energy and electricity and narrowly failed to hit Altaria, whom had dodged the attack.

"Al..." The Pokemon growled at Pikachu. "Pika..."

"Thunderbolt!" Ash cut it. "Pii...kaa...chuuuuuu!" Pikachu said, a lightning bolt coming from him towards Altaria. "ALTARIAA!" The Pokemon cried as it fell to the ground comically from the bolt. It quickly flew up, shaking its head angrily. "Altaria!" The Pokemon snarled.

"Thunder, Pikachu!"

"Dragonbreath, Altaria!"

The two attacks met, and in the sky, the two attacks seemed to be trying to overpower the other - Pikachu's attack broke through, however, and struck Altaria dead on. Altaria, a determined Pokemon, still flew up. "Sky Attack!" Zeksis called out.

The fast Flying-type attack hit Pikachu, who was unable to dodge. "Altaria, use Claw Swing!"

"What in the name of Rayquaza-" Ash said, before watching Altaria pick up Pikachu with one claw, than throw it up into the air, and fall to the ground. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and sent a bolt of electricity, before hitting the ground. The attack defeated Altaria, and Pikachu barely managed to get up.

"Return, Altaria." Zeksis said. "You did excellent." He turned to Ash. "Well done, Ketchum! But can you beat Absol? That is the question and that is the battle!" He said before throwing a PokeBall out, letting out Absol.

"Thunder!" Ash said, knowing the attack would likely be Pikachu's last. Pikachu let out a huge lightning bolt, but he didn't have enough power: he fell over in a faint, and the lightning bolt, without the electric source, faltered and disappeared right above Absol's head. "Let's go, Riolu! Pikachu, return."

Riolu jumped onto the field and delivered Pikachu to Ash before leaping back on, ready to fight. "Absol, use Bite!"

"Riolu, dodge and use Force Palm!"

Zeksis cursed. "How is it that I again chose a Pokemon weak to the typing of yours?"

Ash only shrugged as Riolu successfully struck Absol with a powerful Force Palm. "How am I supposed to know?" Ash yelled back.

Zeksis blinked once. "Absol, use Psycho Cut!"

'_That's just pyschotic..._' Riolu thought as he leaped out of the way. Absol growled and continued to do so, and Riolu continued to leap out of the way, but then it hit. Absol smirked victoriously, and Riolu, from his laying position on the ground, one arm holding his body up, growled.

"_You look weak._" Absol growled at him.

"_And you look like a freak._" Riolu smirked back.

"_You little-_"

"Earth Pillar, Riolu!" Ash called out.

"_Not today, psycho!_" Riolu smirked again before punching Absol, Earth Pillar making it more powerful and also causing it to fly off and crash into a tree. Absol shook it off and walked over to Riolu. Both of them were eye-level.

"Sucker Punch!" "Force Palm!"

Absol's paw and Riolu's arm met. Absol smirked once before using the other paw and swiping at Riolu, knocking him onto the ground, and then using Sucker Punch. Riolu flipped over to his stomach and military crawled while manipulating the earth to create a small tunnel for him to go in. He rose up to the ground again and created a shield.

"Ground Shield it is, then." Ash said. "Brick Break!" Riolu broke the shield and it crumbled to the ground. Riolu leaped into the air, span a few times, than landed his fist on Absol.

"We're on the winning path, Riolu! Spinning Iron Tail!"

"Dodge it, Absol! Let's regain control of this battle! Psycho Cut!" Zeksis called out.

Absol leaped out of the way of the intensely spinning attack, charging energy into the sycthe-like horn on the side of its head. It glowed somewhat pink, before Absol used it directly on Riolu. "Again, Absol! Psycho Cut!" Absol pushed his horn under Riolu's body, before throwing it up into the air. Riolu disappeared from view.

"What? Did Riolu land somewhere far away?" Zeksis wondered. "Absol, you idi-" But his scolding of Absol was interrupted by the view of Riolu spinning back down to do a spinning Iron Tail. Ash smirked as the move hit, but Absol was still able to get up, though with many bruises and scrapes.

"My Pokemon have incredible endurance! We've done a lot of training!" Zeksis shouted over the cacophony. Ash groaned and ordered an attack. "Brick Break!"

"Brick Break will be the end of Absol..." Zeksis muttered, and his muttering was prophetic, as Absol fell over, unconscious. "Return, Absol." "Return, Riolu." Ash recalled Riolu, who was not defeated, while Zeksis returned the unconscious Absol.

"Armaldo, regain control of this battle!" "Taillow, to the battlefield, let's win this!"

"Metal Claw!" Zeksis ordered.

Ash returned as quick as whip: "Dodge it, Taillow!"

* * *

_**Clause 18  
**  
In the event that the Champion or CEO of a Pokemon League is unavailable, an other Champion or CEO can take temporary control of the other League. This only applies in emergency situations such as natural disasters or large-scale attacks by regional crime syndicates._

* * *

"_I need you to retrieve an extremely old rock from the Oceanic Science Museum in Slateport City. This must be done swiftly; I will send over one identical to the fossil._"

"Yes, sir, Boss, sir!"

* * *

Taillow flew out of the way of the metallic claw. Armaldo wasn't very fast, but its attacks looked very powerful. Ash muttered something about having to make sure the attacks don't hit. "Taillow, use Wing Attack!" Ash ordered. Taillow dove towards Armaldo, wings glowing and started striking.

Armaldo's beady black eyes narrowed and the Plate Pokemon tried to use its Pincers on Taillow. But while they were powerful, Taillow dodged all of them and flew back to Ash.

Armaldo looked undamaged, but Ash could tell it was hurt a bit. "Quick Wing Attack!" This combination would provide the power of Wing Attack with the swiftness of Quick Attack, and the faster something is, the more powerful it can be. Taillow flew high up in the air, before coming back down, body glowing light blue and wings glowing white...

...and Taillow hit Armaldo right in the face. And again, and again, and again, until the more tired Taillow flew back to Ash.

"Arrrr...!" The Pokemon growled. "Metal Claw!" Zeksis ordered. Armaldo lumbered towards Taillow and hit it directly with a powerful Metal Claw. "Tai!" Taillow said, knocked back. The determined Pokemon flew up. "Taillow, Quick Wing Attack again!"

Taillow repeated it and struck directly again.

Armaldo looked angry. "Stone Edge!"

Three white rings appeared around Armaldo, the light faded and revealed several sharp rocks. "Ar!" The Pokemon snarled and the rocks shot towards Taillow.

"Tai! Tai! Tai!" The Flying-type said as it flew in zigzags to avoid the stones. "Tai! Tai! Tai..llow..." Taillow fell down on the ground as one of the stones hit it. Armaldo grinned nastily as the rest of the stones battered the bird in a barrage of pointed rocks.

But Taillow was stubborn and still flew up, glaring daggers at Armaldo. "Quick Wing Attack!"

"Metal Claw!"

Armaldo's pincer and Taillow's wings met... and Armaldo shoved the bird to the ground. Taillow tried to flutter up, but Armaldo brutally used Metal Claw again. Taillow went unconscious.

"Return, Taillow." Ash said. He was down to Riolu. Armaldo's pincers were crossed and the Pokemon was smirking cruelly. "Let's go, Riolu! I know you're still tired, but I have confidence in you!" Ash shouted. Riolu grinned once at Ash and turned back to the foe.

"Riolu, use Ground Sink!"

The earth under Riolu sunk and Riolu disappeared under the earth.

"A makeshift Dig... smart..." Zeksis muttered. "Armaldo! Metal Claw in front of you!"

Armaldo aimed a Metal Claw in front of it... nothing happened. "Riolu! Force Palm!" Ash ordered confidently.

Riolu leaped out of the ground behind Armaldo and used Force Palm straight to the back, knocking the Pokemon far, far back. Armaldo got up, eyes twitching in anger. "_Horrid fighting-types these days..._" Armaldo growled. "_No respect for we old, historical, ancient fossils..._"

Riolu shrugged with a grin, than began to taunt the Armaldo. "_Perhaps you should retire, Nasty Old Man Armaldo__._"

"Armaldo, Metal Claw!" "_Gladly!_" Armaldo said, stomping towards Riolu. In its rage it seemed faster, as Riolu absentmindedly took note before pain entered his left arm when Metal Claw hit.

"Riolu, use Earth Pillar, than Ground Sink!" Ash called.

Quickly, a pillar of earth rose, than disappeared into the ground as a hole was made. Armaldo's eyes widened comically and the Pokemon flailed in the air.

"QUIT FLAILING! Spin and aim Metal Claw at Riolu!" Zeksis shouted.

Armaldo began to spin and both pincers started to look like metal, and the Pokemon span into Riolu, who's eyes had widened as he was hit.

"_Nasty old men..._"

"_Consider it punishment for your disrespect_!"

"Force Palm!" Ash called out. Riolu charged up energy - his hand glowed dark blue, as he was charging a lo of energy into it - and then unleashed an extremely powerful Force Palm. Armaldo crashed into a tree and fainted.

"Return, Armaldo."

"Return, Riolu."

Host ran down and grabbed the wrist of both, pulling them both to the Competitor's Seat at a speed that shouldn't have been physically possible.

A cameraman ran up to the Competitor's Seat, shoving people out of the way to get a better view. Ash and Zeksis shook hands; the moment was captured at a perfect angle on camera.

"You beat all my Pokemon, impressive feat. It's been a long time since I've lost; it's a refreshing change of pace. Excellent to battle you, Ash Ketchum."

"Your Armaldo was pain, and I'm fairly sure Riolu and Taillow would agree. Excellent to battle you as well, Zeksis, it was difficult, but in the end, I was victorious."

Host jumped in the middle of both and held up Ash's hand high in the air. "We have a Victor for the 63rd Annual Quartzmarble Town Tournament!

"After a long, challenging battle, Ash Ketchum came out on top over the previous Victor of the 62nd Annual Tournament, Zeksis Skykai, who'd returned to defend his title! Please come back next year for the 64th Annual Tournament for more battles! And now, the previous Victor of the Tournament shall present the new Victor with the Engraved Cup!"

Zeksis Skykai walked towards Ash, holding a purple cushion with gold trimmings that had the Cup on it. Ash picked it up and instinctively raised it in the air.

The crowd went nuts: Cheers, whistles, yells...

"Presenting, the new Victor for the Quartzmarble Town Tournament, **_Ash__ Ketchum!_**"

However, a wind came in, growing more intense. Right above the Competitor's Seat was an extraordinarily large helicopter. And at the top, a figure that Ash thought might have been Steven Stone, the Champion of the Hoenn League.

* * *

**This chapter is huge and was long to **write... I feel as though I may have drawn out the battle with Armaldo, but the Pokemon had high defense. I wanted to do it because I wanted to do a Christmas special featuring a Delibird, but oh well, because the plot I've hinted at during Part Two has come into play! Next time...

_Chaos at the Sinjoh Ruins_, which may or may not be two parts. I hoped you enjoyed the Quartzmarble Tournament arc!


	15. 14: Sinjoh Ruins' End

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga  
**

**Fourteen: Sinjoh Ruins' End  
**

_Previously: _

_"Presenting, the new Victor for the Quartzmarble Town Tournament, ****__Ash__ Ketchum!_"

_And at the top, a figure that Ash thought might have been Steven Stone, the Champion of the Hoenn League._

* * *

"Ketchum, Matsumoto, Skykai! Get up here!" Steven shouted down, dropping a rope ladder.

"What? Why?" Ash shouted back.

Steven scowled. "JUST GET UP HERE!" He shouted back, even louder.

Ash got onto the rope ladder and began climbing. He was followed by May, Brock, Max, Naoki and Zeksis. The helicopter was large and had enough room for Ash to walk through it normally. Inside was a gathering of people. Steven pulled up the ladder and shut the door, sealing the room inside the helicopter.

"Alright, Drake, I'll take the handle now." Steven said. A buff man with a white mustache and captain's hat, robe, and pants got off. He was rather intimidating. "As you may have guessed, I am Drake."

"A member of the Elite Four." Naoki stated.

Drake nodded. "Yes. I am the fourth member, and the last to be battled before the Champion."

"There's no time for pleasantries, Drake." Steven called from the cockpit.

Drake scowled. "At least allow me to introduce everyone." Drake pointed to various people. "This is Sidney." Sidney was a bald man wearing red and having a red pompadour. "Phoebe, also of the Elite Four." A woman with flowers around her ears, a blue bra, and and a towel wrapped around her waist winked. "Glacia, the third of the Elite Four." A polite lady waved pleasantly. "You know Steven, of course, Champion of our League." Drake gestured to a gathering of twelve.

"These are Hoenn's Gym Leaders. From Rustboro, Roxanne. From Dewford, Brawly. From Mauville, Watson. From Lavaridge, Flannery. From Petalburg, Norman. From Jairika, Hurricana. From Fortree, we have Winona. From Mossdeep, Twins Tate and Liza. From Angrid, Umbria. From Sootopolis, Juan. Now that the introductions are over with-"

Steven cut in. "Enough pleasantries! We can do this later! Right now we have a situation. I have Lance on the heli's radio. Lance?"

Lance's voice came through the radio. "Too right enough pleasantries! We've got a Wailord of a situation here. I'm in the area of land between Sinnoh and Johto, inside one of the few accessible places, the Sinjoh Ruins. A crime syndicate from Sinnoh, Team Galactic, is attacking this place! Myths and lore from Sinnoh say that at the Sinjoh Ruins, the Creator Pokemon could birth the Deity of Time, Deity of Space, and Deity of Distortion! Team Galactic launched a massive, coordinated attack a few days ago. I called Steven to help.

"I have the entire Kanto-Johto League here! The two Elite Fours, both sets of Gym Leaders, as well as the current Champion! You lot are coming here to the Sinjoh Ruins to aid in defending this place. If they manage to get even one of the deities, it will be catastrophic! Right now, the battle is in a pause while the Pokemon recover. Get over here quickly! You all are reinforcements, as this attack force is the biggest I've ever seen! And Steven took his sweet time."

Steven picked up the radio. "You know very well that I had a situation of my own, Lance, in that Teams Aqua and Magma were attacking Origin Isle! You'd better be thankful that the Caves of Origin holding Groudon and Kyogre were NOT there, because otherwise, we'd have a problem that'd make Team Galactic's attack look like a pinch of sand!"

"You told me that they don't have the Orbs, Steven."

"So? They'd find and are searching for the Orbs, Lance, and they will find them, no doubt, and if they find the legendary Pokemon-" Steven shuddered. "That will be one pain." The radio beeped. "Incoming Transmission. Location: Hoenn League HQ, Ever Grande City, Hoenn region. Person: Wallace, CEO."

A voice came through the radio. "Where are you, Steven Stone! I've half a mind to send a search party, leaving without contacting me! Where in the ninth level are you?"

Steven scowled. "I didn't have time to leave a note, Wallace-"

Lance's voice cut in. "Wallace? Do you mean as in the Hoenn CEO? Colleague? Steven, why didn't you bring him, you know that he's an excellent Trainer!"

"Lance, you were badgering me on and on to hurry up, never mind what'd happen if the Caves of Origin were at the island! I had the people I needed, and given that you said the situation was 'of the utmost urgency' I immediately flew the helicopter myself to Quartzmarble Town to pick up Ash, Matsumoto, and Skykai, and the situation, as you said, is bloody well URGENT!"

"Calm down, Steven Stone." Lance's voice came in.

Wallace growled. "Ever since I became CEO, no one's ever told me anything! Nothing! This is the last straw, I tell you! Whenever you're done with whatever you're doing, Stone, get back over here!"

There was a pause. "Steven, you do have a Pokemon Transfer System on your helicopter, right?"

Steven took a few deep breaths before smiling weakly. "Yes, yes I do."

Drake spoke next. "You lot officially have a temporary approval from the Kanto-Johto League to use more then six Pokemon. I hope you lot have some reserve Pokemon, because we're going to need all of them. There's five stations." Drake swept his hand towards five connected systems. Ash ran to the first button and typed in Oak's number. Zeksis typed in Elm's number, Naoki typed in Juniper's number, and Brock typed in Pewter Gym's number.

"Ash! Good to see you - wait a minute, why is the entire Hoenn League behind you, when did you start riding helicopters, where did you get a Riolu, and why is there a Nincada hanging off aforementioned Riolu's leg?" Oak spoke sharply.

"No time to explain, Professor Oak. Can you get the camera to my Pokemon? I have temporary approval from the League to use more than six Pokemon."

Oak's eyebrow raised. "Well, Ash, I trust your judgement. But I expect a full explanation at a later date! And yes, I can allow you to speak to your Pokemon. Oak seemed to press a few buttons and then the camera switched to Oak's field, where his Pokemon were.

The first to notice him was Bulbasaur. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon called and ran over to the camera. His other Pokemon, hearing, also ran over.

"Hey guys! Listen, I have a big situation and I'm going to need all of you. Professor Oak will be putting you back in your PokeBalls and sending them over to me, ok?"

All the Pokemon nodded, and the camera switched to Oak. "Professor Oak, can you also send over Charizard, Squirtle, and Primeape?"

"Of course, Ash, your Pokemon are coming over here right now-!" Oak fell over and crawled over to where the PokeBalls, throwing them at the Pokemon, putting them in there PokeBalls. The camera switched over to the 30 Tauros, which were standing in a neat line, behind a long line of PokeBalls facing them. All 30 Tauros walked in unison towards the PokeBalls, pressing the Pokeballs, and entering it.

"I made that contraption just for your Tauros! It's far easier than throwing 30 PokeBalls at them!" Oak said, getting on the chair. Behind him, the Pokemon Transfer System had a ton of PokeBalls, and a conveyor belt with the PokeBalls. Oak pressed a button and the conveyor belt starting moving slowly, putting a PokeBall under the System, letting it transfer, and then moving again. "That was made just for Pokemon. I've got a lot of Pokemon here in my large field, your Pokemon only take up a section of it!"

PokeBalls quickly began appearing out of the Transfer System. Ash put his backpack under it and PokeBall after PokeBall dropped into it. And then 30 PokeBalls appeared and only two landed in Ash's pack. The other PokeBalls rolled onto the floor.

"Get those PokeBalls!" Drake shouted.

Brock was scrambling around trying to get them. "Gotta get 'em all, gotta get 'em all!"

"Find those PokeBalls!" Ash said, grabbing multiple.

The entire helicopter was a mess as the Hoenn League was jumping about and shouting to get the 28 other PokeBalls with a Tauros inside. It was a rather ridiculous sight to see the normally dignified Gym Leaders and Elite Four jumping around. Through it all, PokeBalls continued to drop into Ash's backpack.

After ten frantic minutes, the other PokeBalls were gotten and put in Ash's backpack. The PokeBalls at last finished dropping and Ash zipped up the backpack and put it on his back.

"We're nearly there. Helicopter lowering!" Steven called.

* * *

Lance and the Kanto-Johto League were standing on one end of the huge room. "It's about time you got here!" Lance said, walking forward to greet them. His clothes were battered and dirty. "Ash, good to see you again."

Ash smiled. "You too, Lance. I brought every single Pokemon I have, including the secret weapons. They could destroy this place, I think."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "What Pokemon could possibly destroy this place? It's made out of the sturdiest metals and bricks. It'd take 29 Tauros to even make a dent!"

Ash blinked. "I have 30 Tauros."

Lance rubbed his forehead. "I'm not even going to ask... Thirty Tauros... that'd do it most likely. Maybe only a few dents, certainly not enough to destroy this place, but it'd likely be enough to storm Team Galactic out of this place for good." Lance smiled. "It'd also be enough to crash a few rocks and seal off every entrance to this place. That's the secret weapon... well, I personally don't care for more fighting after four days. Let's organize a stampede."

"You want organized chaos?"

"That's exactly what I want."

Ash grinned at the reply. "Leave it to me."

Ash let out all 30 Tauros. "All right, Tauros, arrange yourselves in a long line, facing thataway!" Ash pointed to the Grunts. The largest of the Tauros stomped his foot on the ground, wanting to charge, but Ash scratched its head. "Not yet, Tauros. Don't worry though, you'll get to destroy, or at the very least charge." Ash position each Tauros.

"All right, you lot are in a line! Now, do any of you want to charge?"

The Tauros looked at him hopefully. After capture, very few Tauros got to charge.

"CHARGE!" Ash, Steven, and Lance shouted.

The Tauros, acting as one unit, stomped their hooves on the ground - 30 bangs, causing the Galactic Grunts to look up, as they had not, for some reason, heard them yelling.

"Oh mercy..." Two woman, and a man walked forward in front of them. One had red hair and three spikes. The other had purple-ish hair in three ovals. The male had a U shaped blue hairstyle.

"RETREAT!" The red-haired one yelled. "FALL BACK!" The purple haired one yelled. "RUN!" The blue one put it simplest, and his words shook the Grunts and sent them running. They barely made it up the way they came in before the Tauros crashed. Rocks fell over there, and the ceiling, which was not made of the sturdy material the walls were (they were sturdy... just not as sturdy as the walls) began to crack until a large crack stopped above their heads. Ash had returned each one of the Tauros. "Shall we run for our lives?" Steven asked Lance.

"Oh yes let's." He said. The simple, calm conversation had the Hoenn League and Kanto-Johto League and Ash, May, Max, Brock, Naoki, and Zeksis running. They barely made it out before the entrance fully collapsed. On the other side, a horde of angry Team Galactic Grunts and the three Leaders.

"You'll pay for this dearly!" The red haired one yelled.

"You'll pay the ultimate price!" The purple haired female shouted.

"You'll pay with your lives!" The blue-haired one screeched.

Thankfully, Steven and most of the League's leaders and Elite Four had a bit of foresight, so the sound of the helicopter starting came as a welcome sign for them and a bad sign for Team Galactic.

The blue haired male ran forward, and as the helicopter lifted off, he stopped as the helicopter lifted off right in front of him. Shaking his fist, he shouted to the helicopter: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!** GET BACK HERE! COWARDS! _COWARDS!_**"

* * *

"That was a rather fast end - faster than I expected." Lance said, releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. The helicopter flew, all the passengers silent. "I suppose it's for the best that the Sinjoh Ruinsis sealed off."

"Just drop me off here." Lance pointed down to the Kanto-Johto League HQ... formerly the Indigo Plateau. Steven dropped closer, Lance opened the door, and jumped down. Drake shut the door, and the group flew back to Hoenn in silence.

Quartzmarble Town came into a view a while later. "This is our stop." Zeksis said. The helicopter dropped down a ladder and Zeksis, Naoki, Ash, Max, May, and Brock climbed down, landing in front of the Pokemon Center.

"I suggest we retire ourselves for the night." Brock said.

"I agree." Ash said, yawning and heading into the Center to get beds.

* * *

**Merry Belated Christmas!** I wanted to deliver this chapter yesterday, but it was Christmas and lots of things were happening and stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Yes, I've completely ruined the anime's plot so much it couldn't possibly have relevance anymore.

Next chapter will be about Mauville City, and then the battle with Wattson. _  
_


	16. 15: Mauville

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga  
**

**Fifteen: Mauville**

"Hey, look. Isn't that Mauville City?" Brock pointed to a city with no lights in the distance. "Yes, it is." Max said, looking up from the PokeNav. He looked back at the PokeNav and back at the city. "But there's something wrong! Mauville is called the Nightlight City, and that nickname explains itself, yet the city has no lights! Not one!"

"I know! That's deh problem with my city!" A person said. Into view came a rather large man. "M' name's Wattson, and I'm Mauville City's here Gym Leader. It's my responsibility to make sure that all the electricity in Hoenn's going fine. Unfertunately, deh Power Plant of Mauville ain't workin'."

"Why do you say the city's yours?" Max asked.

Wattson laughed. "I founded this city, sonny! An' I also founded the Mauville Generator too! Built it me'self! Lately, de Power Plant ain't been workin' like it's supposed to. It hasn't been workin' at all! This 'as happened fer a few nights now."

Max frowned. "What about during the day?"

Wattson laughed again. "Mauville City 'as a lot o' stuff yeh won't find anywhere else! The houses and buildings an' all have windows on the roof and around. They can be closed by black shades, when the night lights come on! Anyhoo, Mauville Generator is power by the natural electric Pokemon that live there power it, along with a regular generator. Plusle, Minun, Magnemite, a few Magneton, even, a couple o' Pikachu and Pichu, some Mareep and Flaafy, and the last time I checked, I think I might've seen a Pachirisu! Due to the issue, I'm headin' ta Mauville's Generator ta see if I can't get it fixed! So until the Night-Lack-of-Light City becomes the Nightlight City again, I'm not acceptin' any challengers ta my gym!"

Ash nodded. "I came here looking for a Gym Battle with you. I'll help you fix the Generator, than we can have a battle!"

Wattson thought for a moment. "I s'pose that's a fair deal! I might've need you young people anyway, I'm not as young as I used to be and my mind isn't as sharp as it used to be. It's been years since the last time the Generator broke down an' I'm the only one who knows how to fix it! Mauville Generator is four buttons in four rooms. Each o' these buttons has to be switched off to power the Generator. Turn off one button and the generators grow weaker.

"The Generator stores the electricity of the Pokemon there, and if the four buttons are off, the Generator's gatherin' energy, but it ain't usin' it, which means the whole place could go Kaboom! I waited fer a few days to see if the problem'd resolve itself - it's happened before - but no resolution, which means I'm needed to get over there and find the problem and resolve it! And because of all the stored electricity, the place is rather dangerous! On second thought, you young people shouldn't come."

Ash shook his head. "I've faced life-threatening things before, compared to some, this will be a piece of cake!"

"Are you insane?" May asked. "He said the whole place could go Kaboom! Do you know what that means? Desolation! Desertion! Death! Danger! Burning flames, ripping through city streets, causing chaos at every turn, not caring who is dying, nor the lives it is destroying!" May said over-dramatically, waving her hands and making broad gestures.

"That's ridiculous." Ash waved his hand. "That's just ridiculous. The place won't explode, I'm sure of it. To Mauville Generator we go!"

* * *

Wattson's face was peering down at what appeared to be a PokeBall. "Well, whadda ya know. It's just a Voltorb. Still, the other buttons will have to be checked." Wattson put his hands out to pick up the Voltorb.

"Don't do that, it might-" Wattson already had the PokeBall look-a-like in his hands and was rubbing its head. "It's harmless, Ash!" Then Voltorb deeply intoned, closed its eyes and exploded in Wattson's face. Wattson was left still, charred, and twitching a bit. "Explode. I was going to say explode." Ash finished. "It might explode."

Wattson blinked once and shook his head, wiping off the burns, anime-style. "I'd say that explosions were charmin', but this place, given the time, could be a ticking time bomb." Wattson laughed. "To the next corner, I say."

The next corner happened to have an Electrode, the third one was home to a sleeping Magnezone - "Well I'll be! A Magnezone! You don't see this often outside of Sinnoh - heck, you don't see it much in Sinnoh!" - and the fourth one only had a Plusle and Minun. The whole matter was resolved quickly, and with all the tromping around, Wattson was a rather tired person.

* * *

Wattson yawned in front of his Gym. "Now can we battle?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow - I'm an old man and I'm tired - I'm not what I used to be, back in my youth-" Wattson said before turning around and crashing into the door. Wattson shook his head, opened the door, and shut it. From inside, Ash, May, Max, and Brock heard a thump. "That's probably Wattson falling to the ground to sleep." Max commented. Then snores. "That's probably Wattson snoring while he's sleeping."

Ash just facepalmed. "Today's been... unusual. Then again, it's hard to find a usual day!" Brock said. "I suggest we train our Pokemon."

May nodded. "Me and Wurmple need to train hard for a Contest! Oh, and Torchic."

* * *

A radio in front of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"_Where are you at this time?_"

"We're at an abandoned location near Mauville City and across from the Mauville Generator. This location is prime real estate for establishing a base of operations for Team Rocket's Hoenn branch." Jessie explained._  
_

"Yes. However, scans and research throughout the building show it to be used by children until roughly twenty years ago. What little technology there is here is heavily outdated by current electronic devices. The area of this abandoned place will need heavy refurbishment and expansion to be a suitable base for the potential Hoenn branch. In addition, it seems that most of the walls were made out of dirt, sand, and stone, which will make tunneling and digging to expand the area easier. Unfortunately, the building is located under the Cycling Road. It'd require strong, sturdy pillars to ensure that the Cycling Road would not collapse. Despite its flaws, faults, and issues, the area shows major potential as a base." James continued.

"_Well done. I'll have some others look into the area. In the meantime, I want you to investigate Rusturf Tunnel, a major connection between Verdanturf Town and Rustboro City. The tunnel is said to be home to many Whismur. **Tread lightly.** Disturbing the local Pokemon at Rusturf Tunnel could draw unwanted attention to Team Rocket's activities in the Hoenn region. You have your orders._" The sound of a radio being flicked off occurred on both ends of the line.

Jessie turned to James. "Er, excuse my asking, but what's a Whismur?"

James hung his head and sighed. "I just had to be the living Pokedex, hmm? Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet - it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume. Whismur is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the Pokémon goes to sleep, all tired out."

"Ah. And what does a Whismur evolve into?"

"Loudred, followed by Exploud. No, Exploud does not evolve."

"I know that Pokemon have only two stages of evolution and one base form at maximum!"

* * *

**Well, there you are.** I tried to incorporate the whole 'New Mauville' Generator like in the game, but also having an abandoned location like in the anime, where Team Rocket could make a base. This time, though, 'New Mauville' is now 'Mauville Generator' whereas the abandoned New Mauville of the anime is just an abandoned building across from the Generator.


	17. 16: Vs Wattson

**Destiny in a New World**

**Hoenn Saga  
**

**Sixteen: Vs. Wattson**

"Finally!" Ash shouted, fists in the air in excitement. "Now I'll battle Wattson and win my third Gym Badge!"

"Then you battle my father." May supplied helpfully.

Ash nodded and walked through the doors. Wattson came out of the door. "There you are, Ash! Ya want a Gym Battle, I s'pose? I'd be happy to deliver! To the arena!" Wattson called and walked to his place on the arena. Ash took place on the other side.

The referee called. "This will be a Three-Pokemon Single Battle between the Mauville City Gym Leader, Wattson, and the Challenger from Kanto's Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum... Let the match begin!"

"Nincada, to the battlefield!" Ash called and Nincada leaped onto the battlefield. "Nincada!" The Pokemon clipped.

"I, the Gym Leader, shall electrify you with this... Shock them now, Manectric!" Wattson threw his PokeBall and let out the electric-type to battle.

"Nincada, use Metal Claw!" Ash called. Nincada happened to be a rather fast Pokemon, and the move hit right on target. "Ey, that's a fast Pokemon! Looks like sparks are going to fly to me! Manectric, use Spark!"

Manectric roared and small bolts of electricity flew out of its body towards Nincada. "Dodge, Nincada!" Ash called out. "Now use Dig!"

"Manectric, use Thunder Wave down that hole!" Nincada flew out of the ground, a hole newly appeared, having been shocked by the electricity. "Nincadaaa!"

"Sand-Attack!" Ash ordered. "Tackle!" Wattson said before realizing his mistake.

Nincada turned his back to Manectric and began kicking verocious amounts of sands at Manectric, who growled and skid as the Pokemon's eyes closed in surprise and slammed into a wall.

"Nincada, use Hone Claws!" Ash ordered and Nincada sharpened his claws. Manectric meanwhile got up and ran back to Wattson's side of the field. "Metal Claw!" Ash ordered.

"Oh, crap." Wattson muttered as the Metal Claw hit home - with extra power, thanks to the move Hone Claws - and Manectric again skid and slammed into a wall. But the determined Pokemon wasn't finished yet.

"Manectric, use Thunder!" And neither was Wattson.

A huge bolt of Thunder went up into the air, emitting from Manectric's body. "Nincada, use Dig and dodge it!"

Nincada dug and was only hit by the smallest shock.

"Manectric, leap in with Body Slam!" Wattson ordered.

"Sand-Attack again!"

"Dodge it!"

"Sand-Attack!"

The Gym Leader and the Challenge bounced commands back and forth. But it was clear that both Pokemon were tiring... and Nincada had the advantage... even if it was only a slight one.

"Nincada, Metal Claw!" Ash ordered. Nincada leaped, claws becoming metallic, and struck Manectric. And finally, the electric-type fell.

"Return, Manectric. You did great. Let's electrify them, Magneton!"

"Magneton. Magne magneton." The Pokemon said in a robotic.

"Nincada, do you still want to fight?" Ash asked.

"Nincada!" The Pokemon said determinedly. "Alright then! Metal Claw!"

The move hit but wasn't very effective. "Right... Magneton is both Electric and Steel type.." Ash muttered.

"Magneton! Use Thunderbolt!" Wattson ordered.

The move hit Nincada, leaving the Pokemon panting heavily. Suddenly, a white light enveloped the small Pokemon. "It's evolving..." Wattson muttered, eyes wide.

And just as suddenly as it appeared, the white light disappeared, leaving two Pokemon.

"Oh, good heavens, I completely forgot about that." Wattson said in surprise.

"Why are there two Pokemon evolved from Nincada?" Ash asked.

Wattson laughed heartily. "Well, Ash, you must've only had five Pokemon, Nincada being one of them! This is a highly unusual thing to happen, but when a Trainer only has five Pokemon and room for one more, Nincada evolves into two different Pokemon, filling the sixth space and the fifth one! First, that black one with white wings and red spots: Ninjask. Bug and Flying-type. It's extremely fast and very independent. It can be a handful to train!

"Second, that brown one with a crescent shaped halo. Shedinja. Bug and Ghost-type, it is a special evolution of Nincada. If you had six Pokemon, Nincada would've only evolved into Ninjask. But, Nincada was your fifth, meaning ya get two Pokemon for the price of one evolution! Now, Shedinja's a bit... unusual. Get out your PokeDex, Ash Ketchum, and identify Shedinja. Tell yer Pokedex to identify yer Shedinja's ability."

Ash nodded and pulled it out. The Ability was such: STURDY. "Shedinja's ability is Sturdy!" Ash called out.

Wattson's eyes bugged out. "That's extremely rare! Shedinja has very little health, but normally, it has the ability Wonder Guard, so only super-effective attacks work. But your Shedinja has Sturdy! That means that any direct hit will do no damage at all. But indirect damage, such as that of a sandstorm, or poison, will defeat Shedinja immediately. Shedinja has very little health, remember."

Ash nodded.

"Challenger, please return your Pokemon." The referee called.

Wattson waved it off. "Nah. Let's have a Double Battle!"

"Double Battle it is!" Ash agreed.

"Let's go, Voltorb!" Wattson sent out his second Pokemon.

The referee looked disgruntled and let out a long sigh, giving Ash time to think of a strategy. "Let this Two-Pokemon Double Battle decide the winner of this Gym Battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Shedinja, Shadow Sneak!" Shedinja went down blankly into the ground and seemed to disappeared. Ash inwardly smirked; going just as he planned. "Ninjask, use Bug Bite!"

Ninjask narrowed its eyes and sped towards Magneton, Shedinja's 'shadow' trailing as fast as it could in Ninjask's shadow. Wattson narrowed his eyes, wondering where Shedinja went...

...and allowing Magneton to get hit.

"Sand Attack, Ninjask! Shedinja, use Shadow Ball!" Ninjask aimed its claws at the field and created a mess of sand. Shedinja just came out of the shadow and did not release a Shadow Ball.

"Shedinja! Shadow Ball!" Ash yelled out, thinking that maybe Shedinja didn't hear, but Shedinja only turned to him and blinked once before floating off to the sidelines. Ash scowled.

"Ninjask, it looks like its up to you!" Ash called out. Ninjask nodded determinedly. "Metal Claw on both of them, then flit around and use Aerial Ace, followed by Bug Bite!" Ash let loose a stream of three consecutive orders.

Ninjask uses its claws and used it on both, knocking them back, then Ninjask flitted around higher and used a downwards Aerial Ace, knocking them into the wall, and then finally biting them.

But the moves were more effective on Voltorb then Magneton, and that's not saying Voltorb was down for the count. But it certainly was weakened.

"Voltorb, Thunderbolt! Magneton, Thunder!" Wattson called out.

The Thunderbolt missed but the Thunder hit by luck. Ninjask started to fall, but its wings flapped madly and it managed to fly up just before it hit the ground. "Ninjask! Nin!" The Pokemon glared at Magneton.

"Ninjask, use X Scissor!" Ninjask flew over to Magneton and honed the energy to its claws and unleashed an x on it with scissor-like sharpness. Magneton glared at Ninjask with all the force of three eyes. Ninjask glared back harder. "Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

"Ninjask, Body Slam on Voltorb!" Ninjask flew fast and slammed into Voltorb. Magneton chose that moment to shoot a Thunderbolt at Ninjask. Ninjask fainted, and Voltorb slammed into the wall, defeated.

"Return, Ninjask." "Return, Voltorb."

Left was Shedinja and Magneton. Wattson groaned. "Let's see... I have no moves that can defeat Shedinja... crap." Wattson muttered. "Thunderbolt!" Wattson ordered.

Ash soon saw that he had only Shedinja left to battle with. He groaned. "Shadow Ball!" Shedinja only slammed into Magneton multiple times. Magneton fell to the ground and Shedinja again slammed the Pokemon. Magneton fainted.

"The battle goes to Challenger Ash Ketchum and his Shedinja!" The referee called. Ash returned Shedinja and walked across the field towards Wattson. "Well done, Ash Ketchum. Here's the Dynamo Badge! Next ya need teh head off to Petalburg, and the fastest way is to go to Verdanturf Town, then through Rusturf Tunnel."

Ash nodded. "Right." He picked up the badge. "I got... the Dynamo Badge!"

Riolu smiled and Pikachu let out a victorious whoop. Pikachu leaped back onto Ash's shoulder. "_I'll bet that you won't be hero-worshipped anymore._"

"_I can_ _hope.___"

* * *

**Sorry** this chapter took so long. I've been rather busy and a bit uninspired about Wattson's battle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm sorry it took so long.


	18. 17: Verdanturf Contest

**Destiny In A New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**17: Verdanturf Contest  
**

To simplify travel to Petalburg again, Ash decided that it'd be easier just to travel to Verdanturf - May had, after Ash's battle, battled Wattson, and though she did not win, her Wurmple did evolve twice, becoming a Beautifly - as May had a contest there and Rusturf Tunnel was connected to Rustboro - well, the Route that connected to Rustboro - and Verdanturf. From Rustboro they'd go through Petalburg Woods and head back to Petalburg itself.

The group was all set to leave when Brock noticed a strange article on the newspaper.

**_Mysterious Fire at Fortree City!_**

_A mysterious fire was reported at Fortree City. Research does not indicate any cause of any type and mysterious properties were observed. Pokemon and people attempted to put out the fire, but, quite literally, nothing happened. It receded some minutes later. Oddly, the fire was reported to not spread. This is the latest in a series of unusual events, but by far the most deadly and dangerous. _

_It looks as though these strange events have only gotten more dangerous since they began and it's more than likely they will only get more dangerous. We'll keep you updated._

Other news indicated that the Hoenn League's CEO was now Steven and that the former CEO, Wallace, was holding a cup (named after himself) again after the delay inwhich he was CEO. Wallace, apparently, was a Top Coordinator.

"A mysterious fire in Fortree City." Ash muttered.

May walked over. "Fortree City is built entirely into the natural forest there, trees. It's an entire city - or perhaps a rather large town - of treehouses! Hoenn is the only region that could brag about that type of ingenuity!" May boasted.

There was a short route between Mauville and Verdanturf and now that the newspaper article was out of the way, the group was ready to go.

They arrived in Verdanturf after a short walk. A very short walk.

* * *

"Welcome to the Verdanturf Town Pokemon Contest! My name is Vivian Meridian and I will be your host for this Contest. We've got lots of exciting new faces for this season. Our judges will be: Mr. Raoul Contesta, Mr. Desu Sukizo, and Verdanturf's own Nurse Joy! The first round will of course be Appeals and the second round will be a single battle.

"Lots of aspiring new Coordinators are all competing in this Contest and showing off their Pokemon's beauty and skill. The goal is five ribbons and whoever gets them will get to compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival! Our first contestant will be..."

And so the Contest began.

* * *

"And now, presenting Drew, and his lovely Roselia!" Vivian announced and the curtains drew back, revealing the green-haired Drew. "Roselia! Petal Dance!" He ordered. Roselia jumped and span slowly, petals flying out of it's roses. "Now! Stun Spore!" Yellow dust seem to shoot from the roses and hit the petals, causing them to fall in a ring around Roselia, whom was stationed on the ground.

"Magical Leaf!" Roselia shot several leaves into the air and they did an intricate pattern before spinning around, the glittering effect awing the audience.

* * *

May frowned as she watched Drew's performance. "How can I compete with that?"

Ash grinned. "You'll do fine, May."

* * *

"Judges, your comments?" Vivian said.

Mr Contesta: "That was an excellent, positively glittering dance of spores, leaves, and petals."

Mr Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy: "Just beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!"

"Our next contestant..."

* * *

"And now, presenting May and her Beautifly!"

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind and make a small tornado!" Beautifly flapped its wings and a small tornado of sparkling silver wind appeared in front of it. "Now String Shot!" Beautifly shot string into the tornado, the string looking like a snake. "Finally, Gust!" Beautifly flapped her wings very quickly and blew the tornado and string right out of Verdanturf's Contest Hall.

"That was certainly an... interesting performance." Vivian remarked. "Judges?"

Mr Contesta: "One of the more unusual performances to hit this hall, but it has an uncommon grace and beauty to it."

Mr Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy: "Elegant, with a special and unusual beauty to boot!"

"And there you have it. Our next contestant..."

* * *

"The next round will be the battles round!" Vivian announced. "Our first match will be..."

And so the battles; sparkling, glittering, powerful battles went until it came for May's match. She was battling a Trainer by the name of Phlip.

"As per the official rules, this battle will last five minutes, points are awarded for successful and beautiful attacks, points are taken for attacks that hit, and if a Pokemon faints, the other is the winner regardless of points! The contestants are Phlip's Ninetales and May's Beautifly. Let this Contest Battle begin!" Vivian repeated the rules again for May's battle.

"Go, Beautifly!" May sent her Pokemon out.

"Let's spread, Ninetales!" ...whatever that meant. Phlip sent out his Pokemon out.

Beautifly, unfortunately was at a disadvantage to Ninetales. May hadn't thought she'd face a Pokemon she was at a disadvantage against so soon. It would require quick thinking.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May called out. Beautifly narrowed its eyes and flapped its wings, sending a sparkling and silvery wind at the Ninetales. Points were added for May and deducted from Phlip.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Phlip called out.

"Dodge, Beautifly!" But the Flamethrower was more a large burst of flames in a wide amount of directions, so it did hit Beautifly a bit. May immediately retaliated: "Beautifly, Silver Wind, then String Shot!"

Ninetales was unprepared for the barrage so soon after its own attack. Both hits landed dead-on. "You may have caught us off-guard this time, but it von't happen again!" Said Phlip with a slight accent.

"Ninetales, Tackle!"

"Dodge it!"

Alas, Beautifly was also unprepared, and according to the clock, only thirty seconds were left.

"Silver Wind again! Widespread!" May called.

A widespread Silver Wind spread through the hall's battlefield, striking Ninetales. It was a dazzling display.

"Time... up! The winner of this match is May and her sterling Beautifly!" Vivian called. "Our next match...

* * *

A few more matches went before the judges began debating the winner.

"The judges are ready to announce the winner!" Vivian said after a few minutes of hurried whispers. "The winner is... May from Petalburg City and her Beautifly! True to her Pokemon's name, the moves were beautiful and dazzling. A glittering display of elegance, beauty, and an unusual style." Vivian went to the judges table and picked up the small, opened box containing the Ribbon, then walked to May.

"Here is the Verdanturf Contest Badge." Vivian said, holding out the box. May picked it up gently, then broke out into a grin. "My first badge." She said, before putting it into her Ribbon Case.

The contestants and the crowd soon vacated the Contest Hall. Ash, Brock, and Max quickly congratulated her. Brock said they should all get some rest. Ash agreed and they set off for a hotel.

...

Meanwhile, at a different hotel closer to the entrance of Verdanturf, Jessie, James, and Meowth fell asleep.

...

And in another dimension, a bearded old man cursed as the sensors for the replacement Boy-Who-Lived (formerly Neville Longbottom) went off buzzing.

...

In that same dimension, a ragged spirit possessed a snake and sighed once again and the poor state of affairs he was in.

...

And in a crossroads between both the world of Pokemon and the world of Magic, three legendary Pokemon met with three ancient Founders.

* * *

**Yep, it's official.** This is my second most popular fanfiction, with a total of 103 reviews, 109 favorites, and 106 followers. My most popular story is also my first; Harry Mortem Potter, which has 149 reviews, 179 favorites, and 206 alerts. What I'd really like is for Destiny in a New World to surpass the popularity of Harry Mortem Potter, as this one has a better plot and HMP is old, worn, and has lots of errors.


	19. 18: Rusturf Tunnel

**Destiny In A New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**18: Rusturf Tunnel  
**

Immediately after waking, the group packed water, food, and sleeping bags, general supplies, just in case. Brock also did some research and warned them to be quiet as there are Pokemon that live there and they are very sensitive to noise.

The group entered the tunnel, unknowingly following what Team Rocket had done just five minutes earlier. The entire place was filled with nervous Whismur. They were shaking, seemingly scared of Ash and his friends. Loudred and a few Exploud stood in front of them protectively, glaring at the humans, watching them closely.

Ahead of them, they heard whispering. As it turned out it was Team Rocket, whispering and muttering.

"What do you mean?" James muttered.

"What do you think I mean?" Jessie snapped back.

Meowth frowned. "But da Boss said-"

"And how will he know?"

"Contacts and the like-"

"In some abandoned tunnel of things?"

"You do bring up a good point."

"Do ya want us ta lose our jobs!"

"We're criminals."

"..."

"..."

"Then it's decided! I'll capture one of those pink squeaky things!" Jessie stood up, letting out Seviper. "Seviper! Tackle that blue thing!" The snake Pokemon obediently attack the large mouth Pokemon.

"Team Rocket... not again..." Ash groaned. "Pikachu, you're up. Thundershock." Ash ordered, deliberately choosing a weaker move as to not disturb the local Pokemon. Pikachu leaped off and began to fight Seviper.

Ash and Pikachu weren't the only ones fighting Team Rocket. It seemed that at some point Meowth had gotten into karate or some other martial art, as Meowth and Riolu were sparring. And the various assorted Loudred and Exploud were all fighting Seviper.

"James! A bit of help, please!" Jessie cried out. "Cacnea! Let's go!" As always, Cacnea latched onto James.

"Stop hugging me and start attacking them!" James said, throwing Cacnea off him, and brooding on his misfortune of having dangerous, poisonous, or spiky adore him.

Cacnea narrowed its eyes with determination and began attacking.

Jessie scowled and lifted another PokeBall. "We need more Pokemon..." she muttered. "Go, Wobbuffet!"

For a few seconds Wobbuffet was still. Then it was attacked and it retaliated. The fight continued, with Pikachu and the Whismur line winning by a far shot.

"This is futile." James told Jessie.

Jessie muttered. "Apparently so."

"Shall we call a retreat?" James asked questioningly.

"Yes."

"Cacnea, return." "Wobbuffet, Seviper, return." "Meowth, we're calling a hasty and ill-organized retreat!"

The three ran off. Riolu grinned.

"_Yes, the Team Rocket trio turned tail and fled,  
When danger reared its ugly head  
The Team Rocket trio bravely ran away  
Bravely, bravely ran far, far away_

_Yes, Team Rocket turned out_  
_And gallantly they chickened out_  
_Bravely taking to their feet,_  
_They beat a very quick retreat!_"

Ash and his friends could not understand, but Pikachu burst into laughter at the song.

_"They packed it up  
And in the shed  
And sneaking away  
And buggering up_

_And chickening out_  
_And being a coward_  
_Yes, they bravely_  
_Threw a sponge and_

_When danger reared its mighty head_  
_The Team Rocket trio turned tail and fled_  
_And bravely ran away_  
_Far, far away._"

Pikachu just laughed. And so did every single Pokemon within hearing distance of Riolu.

The largest and most grizzled-looking of the Exploud approached and handed Ash an egg. Ash took it, surprised.

"What's this all about?"

May turned to him. "Pokemon in Hoenn have a different way of life then Pokemon anywhere else. Often they present human friends and allies with an Egg in gratitude."

Brock nodded, thinking. "That reminds of something. According to scientific research, the Rusturf Tunnel may be connected to various other tunnels of no name, housing Pokemon of all sorts of species."

The Exploud did not make any motion to refute. The Pokemon, rather, stared at Ash, as though telling him to take care of the Egg. After a few seconds of Exploud staring at Ash and the Egg, it walked away.

"Thank you, Exploud." Ash called quietly. The Exploud turned around, taking one last look, before turning back and walking off to his group of Whismur and Loudred, instinctively knowing the Egg was in good hands.

The group quietly and peacefully made it out of the tunnel without anymore incident. Although multiple other Exploud attempted to give Ash an Egg, Ash turned them down, saying he'd have enough trouble with just one.

It was a short journey thereafter to reach Rustboro City. All of them were immensely surprised to discover that the sun was setting. "Let's find a hotel." Max said. "I agree." Brock said. "I'm tired." May added. "What the heck." Ash said, taking a few steps, before remembering something.

"First, though, I need to see if the Egg is healthy.

* * *

After confirming that his new charge was indeed healthy, it took Ash nearly an hour to reach the hotel. Ash put the Egg on the small table in the room. Seeing his friends all asleep on the four assorted beds in the small hotel, Ash sighed.

"I really need to get something to help find locations."

* * *

**Quite honestly,** in my opinion it's taken far to long for a Monty Python reference of some sort. But there you are. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've gotten a lot of inspiration recently, and this is the result.

Remember to Review. And sorry this chapter was so short.


	20. 19: Vs Norman

**Destiny In A New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**19: Vs. Norman  
**

Upon awakening, Ash again checked with the Pokemon Center to make sure the Egg was healthy (let's just say his paternal instincts were kicking in). He soon discovered that, in his haste, he completely forgot about his friends.

However, all three ran in, panting. "My... you got up... rather... early..." Brock commented.

"I didn't know you'd get so worked up about this." May commented.

"The Egg... who knew."

Ash shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Yeah... sorry about that... I guess my paternal instincts are kicking in."

"I'll say." Brock added.

"Sorry." Ash repeated. "I never felt this way about other Eggs I've gotten..."

"You're probably maturing. How old are you now...?" Brock wondered.

"I left when I was 10 on my journey. I'm 12 now."

"Two years..." Brock muttered. "I've stuck with you for two years..."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Ash grinned.

"That it does." Brock returned the smile.

"Sorry to break up the little chat about time, but we really should get moving to Petalburg Woods and Petalburg City thereafter." May said.

"Then let's make like a Mankey and leave." Ash smiled.

"Make like a Mankey... Here in Hoenn, we say make like a Tropius."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Alright then, let's make like a Tropius - or a Mankey - and leave for the Petalburg Woods."

Max nodded. "I already have a map up. We are NOT getting lost in that forest again."

* * *

"_The Champion of Hoenn is in possession of papers that may lead to the location of the orbs Team Aqua and Team Magma require._" Giovanni said through the small laptop's screen. The Boss of Team Rocket had sent the only group he had in Hoenn updated technology.

"What do you want us to do?" Jessie asked.

"_I want you to subtly attempt to steal the papers and leave them where Team Aqua or Magma or both will find them._"

James frowned. "Boss, I mean no disrespect, but with that Aqua and Magma will have access to legendary Pokemon. They are extremely powerful, well beyond one Grunts' capability to defeat, and well beyond our capability."

"_That is true. But while Team Aqua and Team Magma will have legendary Pokemon, they are only regional operations. Team Rocket operates inter-regionally, putting Team Rocket at a standing higher than either of them. In addition, Team Rocket as far more members than Aqua and Magma combined, and the combined power of all, most, or even half of the Grunts would be enough to defeat a Legendary Pokemon, if not more._"

"Boss, we three are the only operatives in Hoenn."

"_Also true. When Magma or Aqua get their precious Legendary Pokemon, we play as though we can not possibly beat them. I strike a deal with the leaders; Team Rocket will not operate in Hoenn if Magma and Aqua do not operate in Kanto and Johto._"

"Ah... I understand." James said.

"Now dat's smart!" Meowth said.

"Yes sir, Boss."

"_Unfortunately, I am unaware of where the Hoenn Champion is. You three are unfortunately on your own in this task. Good day._" The screen then went blank as the video feed software went off.

* * *

The journey through Petalburg Forest went quickly and without incident, unlike the journey through Rusturf Tunnel. The even shorter trip to Petalburg City thereafter also went without incident.

Immediately after Ash walked to the Petalburg Gym, surprising everybody and lending him much teasing, before he replied that he did not wish to disturb the baby Pokemon inside the Egg. The teasers then fell silent, knowing that was a very good point.

It was a short walk to the Gym of the City.

Norman, as one could imagine, was rather surprised. "That was remarkably fast, Ash." He remarked. Ash nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Congratulations for winning the Quartzmarble Tournament. It's world-famous; it was broadcast all over the entire world. If not for all your traveling, you'd probably have been interviewed."

Ash's eyebrows raised. "Really-"

Norman turned on the TV, and by bizarre coincidence, two reporters were on the screen. "-And we once again report failure to interview Ash Ketchum." The female said. Norman turned off the TV.

"Well, when it's put that way I suppose..." Ash muttered, absentmindedly stroking the Egg.

"Now, I presume you did not come here for pleasantries, but rather for a Gym Battle. Am I correct?" Norman said.

"Yes." Ash replied, before turning to the nearest person - May. "May, could you hold the Egg while I battle?"

"Sure, Ash." May replied, taking the Egg.

"Take me to the battlefield, Norman." Ash said confidently.

"You know, Ash, most people get four Badges before battling me." Norman said as he took his position on the other end of the battlefield.

Ash blinked. "This may be harder than I thought..." He muttered.

"Let's go, Shedinja!" Ash called out.

"Vigoroth, you're up!" Norman let the energetic ape out. "Wait, Shedinja did you say?"

Ash replied "Yep." and Riolu nodded with a big grin on his face.

Norman groaned. "What ability does it have?"

"Sturdy."

"Rayquaza help me..." Norman muttered. "Vigoroth, use Flamethrower!" Norman ordered, silently hoping the move would Burn the Shedinja. Shedinja just floated there, unaffected by the blast of flames.

"Shedinja, use Shadow Ball!" Ash ordered. Shedinja did not do a thing. Max butted in. "Uh, Ash, you do know that Shedinjas have a very finicky temperament, right?" He said, sounding like the perfect know-it-all.

"Now you tell me."

"Flamethrower!" Norman called, and this time Shedinja was burned. The Burn caused the Pokemon to immediately faint.

"Lowest health endurance, I'll say. Return, Shedinja." Ash said with a sigh. "Let's go, Ninjask!" Ash called the Pokemon out.

"A Bug-type?" Norman said, amused. "Not the smartest move, Ash."

Ash merely smiled. "You make the first move."

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered, hoping to make full use of Ninjask's immense speed. "Now use Slash!" Ash called. Ninjask zipped towards Vigoroth and used both its claws to deliver a sharp, fast, and painful slash.

"Curse that speed." Norman said. "Vigoroth, use Slash!"

"Dodge it!" But the attack clipped one of Ninjask's wings. The Pokemon fluttered for a few seconds in shock before flitting away. "Ninjask, Fury Swipes!"

"Dodge!" Norman ordered. But Vigoroth was too slow and Ninjask quickly went to violently swiping at the Pokemon, then after doing its fair share, it flitted away, smirking.

"You must be a good Trainer. Ninjask don't before for just anyone." Norman complimented Ash.

Ash scratched his head. "It's Shedinja I have trouble with. Now, Ninjask, use Slash!" Ash said, returning to the battle and catching both Trainer and Pokemon off guard.

Ninjask slashed the Pokemon hard and Vigoroth fainted.

Almost as though it was scripted, a referee ran in, staring in shock. "Sorry I'm late."

Norman turned to the referee, staring at him, then sighing. "Third time this week..."

"But anyway! Vigoroth has been defeated, so the first match goes to Ash Ketchum, the Challenger, and his Ninjask. Leader, please send out your next Pokemon." The referee said, waving a white flag.

"Return, Vigoroth. Let's go, Slaking!" Norman called.

"Return, Ninjask. Riolu, onto the battlefield!" Ash called and Riolu leaped off Ash's shoulder.

"Slaking, use Focus Punch!"

"Dodge, Riolu!" Ash called. Riolu stepped to the side as Slaking punched the ground. "Force Palm!" Ash ordered. Riolu quickly punched the Slaking, palm glowing blue.

The Slaking was pushed back a bit. But it looked mostly unaffected.

"_This is going to be difficult._" Riolu muttered to himself.

"Slaking, use Yawn!" Norman ordered. Slaking opened its mouth and yawned. A white, swirly, breath-like thing floated towards Riolu, who stepped out of the way. "Riolu, Force Palm again!" Ash ordered.

Riolu leaped towards Slaking and light blue aura glowed around his paw, thusly Riolu punched Slaking, putting extra power behind it.

"Focus Punch!" Norman ordered. Slaking's large fist glowed white and then the gigantic ape punched Riolu, causing him to fly into a wall. "_Oh, the pain.._" Riolu whispered, falling down, flat.

"Finish it with Hammer Arm!"

Slaking walked over to Riolu and lifted its arm, causing it to glow white. Finally, Slaking brought it down, pushing Riolu through the Earth.

Riolu fell unconscious a second after the attack hit.

"This match goes to Norman and his Slaking! Challenger please send out your next Pokemon!" The referee called, momentarily flinching at the damage Slaking did.

Ash went and picked up Riolu and placed the unconscious (now sleeping) Pokemon on his shoulder. "Pikachu, onto the battlefield!" Ash called. Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield, growling at the Slaking, eager to avenge Riolu's defeat. Pikachu felt closer to the Riolu than any of Ash's other Pokemon.

"Focus Punch!"

"Iron Tail!" Both Trainers ordered.

The two moves struck and after a moment's struggle, there was an explosion. Smoke filled the arena.

"Slaking! Use Hammer Arm!" Norman called quietly, hoping to catch Ash off-guard.

"Pikachu, use Bounce." Ash quietly ordered. Pikachu used his tail as a spring and the smoke cleared once Slaking punched the earth, the force of it blowing out the smoke. Pikachu was high in the air.

"What?" Norman said in disbelief. "How did that mouse dodge it?"

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash commanded, triumphant smirk on his face.

A bolt of lightning came from Pikachu and to Slaking. The bolt was huge and it sizzled Slaking. But still the Pokemon managed to get up, as both Trainer and Pikachu were surprised to find.

"Focus Punch!" Norman ordered. Slaking's fist glowed white and the ape went to where Pikachu was falling. Just as Pikachu fell in front of Slaking, the lazy Pokemon punched Pikachu, sending it flying into a wall. Pikachu fell down to the ground, unconscious. Ash picked him up and slung the Electric Mouse Pokemon over his other shoulder.

"Treecko, onto the battlefield!" Ash ordered, throwing the PokeBall, revealing the Grass-type Pokemon. "Treecko." The Pokemon stated confidently.

"Slaking, use Tackle!"

"Dodge it, Treecko, then use Spinning Pound!" Ash called.

The agile Pokemon jumped out of the way of Slaking, then jumped again into the air and began to spin, speeding towards Slaking, before using its tail to Pound the Pokemon's head just before it hit. The spinning heavily increased the power.

"Slaking, Focus Punch!" Norman ordered right before the attack hit.

"Dodge it!" Ash called, but it was too late, as Treecko flew into a wall, looking defeated.

Its body began to glow. The white Treecko stood up and became bigger. When the glowing and the white finally dissipated, in the place of Treecko stood a Grovyle.

"SolarBeam!" Ash ordered.

Grovyle began gathering energy, and a yellow beam went straight at Slaking, whom was crashed into the wall. The intensity of the beam then broke the wall and Slaking flew into a tree.

Amazingly, Slaking still lumbered back onto the field, looking tired.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

Grovyle crossed its two arms in an X formation in front of it. The leaves on its arms seemed to multiply, flying out and into Slaking, battering the Pokemon with a barrage of sharp leaves.

And finally the Pokemon was defeated.

"Return, Slaking."

"Return, Grovyle."

"The third match goes to Ash Ketchum and his Grovyle! Gym Leader, please sent out your third and final Pokemon, Challenger, please send out a Pokemon." The referee called.

"Let's go... Slakoth." Norman said unenthusiastically.

"Let's go, Ninjask!" Ash called out.

On Norman's side,a lazy, droopy-eyed light-brown colored Pokemon stood. "Ninjask, use Slash." Ash ordered.

The Ninjask slowly flew over to the sloth, mockingly so, and used Slash, easily defeating it. "Return Slakoth." Norman pressed the button on his PokeBall.

"Return, Ninjask." Ash said, repeating the Gym Leader's actions.

"The fourth match goes to Ash Ketchum and his Ninjask. This battle has been decided in favor of the Challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto region." The referee called.

Norman walked over to Ash, a box in his hands and a badge inside said box. "Ash Ketchum, as Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym, I am proud to present the Balance Badge. For your next Gym Battle, allow me to recommend Lavaridge Town?"

Ash picked up the badge, opening his badge case and placing it firmly inside, right next to the Dynamo Badge. He had now four Badges, the Stone Badge, the Knuckle Badge, the Dynamo Badge, and the Balance Badge.

"I got the Balance Badge! Half-way through the Hoenn League!" Ash said excitedly, thrusting the Badge into the air triumphantly.

There was no triumphant accompaniment of his Pokemon, making the entire sequence look rather ridiculous. May and Max laughed behind him and Brock chuckled. "I believe I will be going." Ash said in a mock-dignified fashion, walking out of the gym, Egg in hands, and two unconscious Pokemon on shoulders, and one unconscious Pokemon inside PokeBall.

* * *

**Given how short** the last one was, I decided to make this one longer. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Riolu couldn't win forever, mind, that's why he was defeated. And who guessed that Ninjask would be used in this battle and I know at least one person suspected Treecko would evolve...

Remember to review! It's good to stroke the ego of an author, it inspires them to write more.


	21. 20: Mt Chimney

**Destiny In A New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**20: Mt. Chimney  
**

Upon dawn the day after Ash's Gym battle, the group took one of Briney's ships and went back to Slateport. Then they headed north and arrived at Mauville. By that time it was nearly noon. Ash, however, was determined to make it.

Unfortunately, upon heading north, one of the paths was blocked. A large crew with many tools, tractors, and cranes was around it. The area was fenced off and there was a man standing in front of it, yelling out orders.

"You! Lift that! You! Help him! You! Tie rope around that!" He said before turning around, seeing Ash, Brock, May, and Max. "Ah. Yes." He said, clearing his throat. "Well, there was a rather small and sudden earthquake around here a few days ago. It's become quite common, though it wasn't like this last year. Which, as a result, made the surrounding mountain sides rather... unsteady. This earthquake was the spark that lit the fire, and as you can see, it walled off the whole huge portion. There's only one path available now, the Arenbisto Desert."

"How long will be until the route is cleared out?" Ash asked.

The man sighed. "I have... no clue. With any luck, it'll only take a few months or the year. Without luck... it could easily stretch into next year."

Ash seemed to visibly droop. The man sighed again.

"Of course you could take the Arenbisto Desert. It's incredibly dangerous and a very arid, dry place with little wild Pokemon to speak of and not one source of water to speak of and sending out any Pokemon would be monumentally stupid if said Pokemon wasn't very enduring or resistant, and of course there's always the matter that you might get lost, what with the endless sandy winds blowing around in it, obscuring vision, with or without goggles, and even then most goggles are near sturdy enough to stand up to the powerful, endless winds." The man stated quite calmly.

Ash seemed to blink. "Where could I find goggles sturdy enough?"

The man sighed yet again. "They're mostly sold in Fallarbor Town and Lavaridge Town, all beyond this place. Of course, there is a cave near Rustboro - which is not Rusturf Tunnel - that leads there."

Ash drooped again.

"I always bring spares with me, though, because I knew one day this would happen. Here, I have one for each of you." The man said, reaching into his bag and handing them all goggles.

"Thank you very much, sir." Ash said.

"We should go back to Mauville and get some supplies." Brock suggested.

Ash nodded.

May nodded as well. "It wouldn't do for us to die in the middle of the desert!"

"I'll say!" Max added.

* * *

After getting water, food, and sturdy shelter, the group moved towards the desert and set off on the difficult trek. Riolu and Pikachu also had goggles on and were struggling through. Well, Riolu was struggling through, Pikachu was struggling to stay on Ash shoulder.

The winds were blowing constantly and progress was slow. After quite some time, there seemed to be an opening. There also seemed to be a tower, much closer. It was night.

"Cacturne are said to be dangerous around this time!" Max shouted, trying to warn Ash. The winds were loud.

"Head towards that Tower!" Ash shouted back. The group struggled and stumbled and finally made it towards the tower. They all collapsed inside and took a hefty drink.

"Ah, that's better." Brock said. "I'll fix some food." Riolu smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's let out the Pokemon!" Ash said, throwing his PokeBalls in the air, letting out Grovyle, Shedinja, Ninjask, and Taillow. May threw her PokeBalls, letting out Torchic and Beautifly. Brock did the same, letting out Forretress. The Pokemon immediately began socializing and the humans talked around the campfire.

Torchic approached Riolu. "_Hello, Torchic._"

"_Train me._" The small Fire-type responded in all seriousness. "_You trained the shock mouse, train me._"

Riolu tilted his head. "_Why would you need training?_"

"_Because of the butterfly._" Torchic replied. Riolu nodded in understanding. And the training began.

After two hours, the food was ready. It was quite a bit of food to fix; nine Pokemon and four humans to fix food for. And everybody dug in to the delicious food. "Brock, I don't think it's possible for you to fix bad food." Ash complimented. "I agree; this is better than that fancy restaurant in Petalburg." May added.

Brock grinned and scratched his back. "Thanks." He replied.

The Tower of Sands, as Brock had now taken to calling it, was mysteriously lit. There wasn't a corner on the floor they were on that wasn't lit. And there were stairs.

The group began climbing the stairs. There were weak patches on the ground. They carefully avoided it. On the very top floor of the Tower were two eggs and they both looked about ready to hatch.

"Choooose one Egg..." A voice rang through the air.

Ash frowned.

"Oooonly onee... Choooose caaareeefuuuuuully..."

Ash looked between the two Eggs and chose the blue one. The other Egg disappeared and the Tower began to shake. "This place is going to collapse!" Ash shouted.

"Run for your lives!" Max screamed before running down the stairs, not bothering to be careful. The other three followed his lead and they got out safely. They watched as the Tower slowly sank under the sand.

The new Egg Ash got then hatched, revealing a very unusual Pokemon. It had a long, green body with four black stripes, and its head was pointed like an arrow and two large, beady eyes stuck out of it. Off of its body were four, on each side, feather-like white-with-red-spots legs. From under its head were two large claws for defense. The Pokemon blinked and looked up at Ash. "Aaan..." It said in a creaky, scratched voice before falling asleep in Ash's hands.

May pulled out her PokeDex. "_Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokemon. Bug and Rock-type. Anorith once inhabited seas, and is believed to have developed its appendages to propel itself in water and to walk on land. Anorith evolves into Armaldo._" The PokeDex stated.

Brock chuckled. "It looks like you're a father, Ash. And once your other Egg hatches, you'll be a father of two." Brock chuckled again.

Ash pulled out a PokeBall, thought for a moment, than put it back.

"Why not catch it?" May asked.

"I've got six Pokemon on me, so capturing a seventh won't entirely work without switching one PokeBall out and then capturing Anorith." Ash replied, stroking the small Pokemon in his hand.

Max involuntarily shivered. "That's a creepy Pokemon." He muttered.

The group traveled on until, off to the side, a close exit. They immediately left for it and found themselves on the other side of the block. And in front of them were various Aqua and Magma Grunts, fighting to make their way to a hookline. By the time they got there, two Magma Grunts stood in front of the entrance to the skyline.

"Hey kid. Get out of here. Beat it! This place is dangerous for brats." One of the Magma Grunts sneered. The other turned towards him.

"Have you no brain? That's Ash Ketchum, you buffoon, the winner of the Quartzmarble Tournament, and an infernal meddler!"

"Whadda ya mean?"

"..."

"Oh! Ya mean that one. The one Commander Harlan was talkin' about!" The sneering one jeered. "Well, ya know what we do? We defeat da little brat and we'll get promoted!"

"You are a moron!" The other hissed at the sneering one before walking a few steps backward and guarding the door while the sneering one fought.

"Let's go, Numel!" He threw a PokeBall, releasing a rather pitiful-looking Pokemon. "Numel." It bluthered, sounding equally pitiful.

"Numel! Use Ember!"

Ash had little time to dodge and throw a PokeBall, revealing Ninjask. "What a lowlife!" Ash grumbled. "Ninjask, Slash!" The Numel fell within an instant of being slashed by Ninjask's powerful claws.

"Return..." The sneering one stuttered, in a state of shock at his defeat. Ash and the group moved toward the other one, in front of a door. The female Grunt just facepalmed. "Go, will you. Spare me the humiliation." She said uncaringly. The group moved onto the skyline.

An old lady was there. She pulled a lever and the cable car started moving. The old lady grinned maniacally and waved at the four (and three Pokemon) without bothering to make sure they got there safely.

After a short trip through cable car (in which they spotted Lavaridge Town) they arrived at top. Another old lady was there with the same crazy grin. "Have a nice day!" She screeched as they left the small building...

...and came to the sight of Grunts from both Team Aqua and Team Magma fighting. They made their way up to the mountain. Near the top, they saw Maxie with a meteorite at the edge of the volcanic mountain.

One person stepped towards them. Unlike most Grunts, he had a small cape hanging off the main uniform. And whereas the other Grunts had dark grey pants, his was black and frayed at the ends. "I am Commander Harlan of Team Magma. But you're too late; the Boss is already enacting the otherworldly power of the Meteorite." Harlan grinned. "This ash-pile of a mountain will explode, sending lava across Hoenn, expanding the land of this region."

Ash was shocked and angered. "Have you have no heart? Think of the human settlements! The deaths! Innocents will die!"

Harlan nodded with fake sympathy. "Yes, yes, it's all very sad and a great travesty. But sacrifices are needed for the advancement of a brighter future. One where Hoenn is larger, with expanded land mass. I will defend these beliefs against anyone who gets in my way."

"You are heartless." Ash said, pulling out a PokeBall. "Onto the battlefield, Ninjask! You too, Pikachu!" Ash said and the two Pokemon were on the battlefield in an instant. Ninjask was glaring at Harlan and Pikachu's red cheeks sparked.

Harlan sneered. "I'll go easy on you, kid. Let's fight, Mightyena, Numel!" Harlan threw his PokeBalls.

"Ninjask, Slash and follow it up with Fury Swipes! Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu released a huge bolt of electricity on Numel, and Ninjask darted in and out of the vicinity of Mightyena and Numel, slashing, hacking, and swiping furiously at the Pokemon.

The combined energy of the electricity and swipes defeated Numel. "Return, Numel. Mightyena, use Bite on that pesky bug!"

Ninjask's eyes widened. It narrowly flew out of the way of Mightyena's bite, barely dodging. "Mightyena, use Rock Smash on the electric rat."

Mightyena ran forward to Pikachu and both of its mighty paws clamped on the electric mouse, clenching it tighter and tighter until Pikachu released a burst of electricity, surprising the mighty wolf.

"Ninjask, X-Scissor! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. The successive attacks felled Mightyena, and the Pokemon fell on it's side, fainted. "Return, Mightyena." Harlan said.

Harlan glared at Ash with an inhuman amount of loathing. "I underestimated you. I assure you I will not make that mistake again." Harlan stepped aside, than, allowing them to get to Maxim.

"You again!" Maxim exclaimed upon seeing Ash. "By amplifying the power of the Meteorite, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will intensify at a rapid speed, spewing lava at a swift rate, expanding Hoenn."

Ash grew angered at that. "Innocent lives will end because of your selfishness in this matter! Sending lava all over Hoenn will destroy numerous lives!"

Maxim raised his eyebrows. "Who told you that lava would go all over Hoenn? Lava will only spew in that direction, well known for NOT having inhabitants!"

Ash seemed to only grow angrier. "You are an idiot if you think that lava will only spew in that direction! When volcanoes explode, they send lava in all directions for miles!"

"What!" Maxim replied, disbelievingly.

"You moron! Stop this idiocy before the volcano explodes and KILLS US ALL!" Ash shouted at the man. Maxim's eyes widened. "The Meteorite does not have that much power-"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"MAXIM!" A shout came from behind Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Maxim. There was a woman there with long, waist-length bushy hair.

"Who are you?" Maxim questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Commander Isabel of Team Aqua. Basically, I've got to get that Meteorite. Archer ordered me to 'stop Team Magma', and what better way than the pacifist one. Hand me the Meteorite and we'll all leave this pile of red rock alive.

"I'm not threatening you with death, don't get me wrong. I'm merely saying that the winner of the Quartzmarble Tournament brings a good point. This slag heap will explode and wipe out many innocents, and... ahh... murder by volcanic explosion is not something that'll enamor you with the... ahh... public. Or anyone else for that matter. So hand me the Meteorite."

"You're lieing." Maxim sneered.

Isabel shook her head. "No, I'm not." Isabel pulled out a PokeBall. "Guess I'll do this the hard way." Isabel sighed.

Harlan was already sneaking and got the Meteorite out. Maxim turned around. "Harlan! What are you doing!"

Harlan chuckled darkly at Maxim. "I apologize, Boss. But I'd rather live, and the boy and woman make good points. Speaking of which... Get out, woman." Harlan pointed.

"How sexist..." She muttered, walking away and getting out. Harlan tossed the Meteorite into Mt. Chimney, and there was no more problem.

"Fall back!" Maxie called and, in front of every single Team Magma Grunt smoke appeared, letting them disappear unnoticed. Within the span of a moment, everybody disappeared.

The crazy old lady from before ran up to the group. "Children, if you go back down and take a left - or whatever direction is opposite the way you turn to the cable car - you'll reach the Jagged Pass. Take the clearest path and then take a left - or whatever direction is opposite the walls - you'll reach tiny little old Lavaridge Town and that's where the Gym Leader lives... nice girl, always gives me a few cookies whenever she comes..." The crazy old lady then left, muttering like a madman. (Or mad_wo_man, in this case.)

"Well, let's go. And then we'll find a hotel. And sleep." Ash said. May agreed and so did Brock. Max wanted to stay and look at the sights, but he was outvoted on the matter.

* * *

**A**lright, well, to make a long story short, Yes, I am the same author, I merely changed my pen name from Hawthorne2 to my new one, **Spinning Furret**.

I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter.


	22. 21: An Ending?

**Destiny In A New World**

**Hoenn Saga**

**21: An Ending?  
**

Ash was training his Pokemon hard to get ready for the Gym Battle the next day. Pikachu and Riolu were sparring, while Grovyle attacked Ninjask. Shedinja refused to do what Ash said (making Ash want to pull his hair out) and Anorith practiced with all of them.

Ash was going around, checking and encouraging his Pokemon, stroking the other Egg he had. The Pokemon trained until it was around 4:30 in the evening. "Alright, that's enough!" Ash called. His Pokemon turned to him. "You've trained for many hours, I think we're ready for the Gym Battle tomorrow." Ash said, returning his Pokemon to their PokeBalls and heading to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, would you check over my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Of course." The nurse replied, putting the PokeBalls in a machine. "They're all rather stressed. You should go to the Hot Springs. Through that door." Nurse Joy pointed to the door on the left side of the Pokemon Center. "Through there is the spring. It's warm, refreshing, and relaxing, for human and Pokemon alike."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked.

"Any time!" The nurse replied, and Ash headed out to the hot springs. To his surprise, May, Max, and Brock were there.

"So that's where you've been..." Ash muttered. Brock opened one eye. "There you are. Training, hmm? Jump right in, it's very warming."

Ash let out his Pokemon first. Pikachu and Riolu grinned at each other before diving into it and swimming slowly around it. Grovyle leaped in, as did Anorith. Ninjask and Shedinja floated on the surface, being very light Pokemon, and Ash excused himself, heading back to the Pokemon Centre.

Ash soon returned, wearing swim trunks, and leaped right in. "Ah..." He sighed contently, resting on the edge of it.

Riolu swam near an old couple. The old man looked at him. "Child, please take this Egg. Take good care of it." The blind man said, handing Riolu an Egg than leaving the pool, mistaking him for a human child. Riolu quickly took a deep breath of air as the Egg landed on him and Riolu crashed down under the water, holding the Egg. Riolu quickly swam back up to the surface, taking deep breathes.

"_Well... can't say that happens every day..._" Riolu muttered as he hanged his arms over the edge of it, Egg floating beside him. Riolu picked up the Egg and balanced it on his head for swimming over to Ash.

"What-" Ash muttered before gazing at the floating Pokemon in front of him. Egg on said Pokemon's head. Pikachu swam over and began laughing at Riolu.

"_No need to rub it in!_" Riolu snapped viciously, spittle flying from the Pokemon's mouth.

"Why do I always get involved in these sorts of things? Yet another Egg..." Ash muttered, picking the Egg up.

"Rio rio riolu rio riolu lurio?." _How am I supposed to know?_

Ash looked down at the Pokemon before making a decision. Ash foisted the Egg back onto Riolu. Riolu spluttered in shock. "You got the Egg, you care for it. It's your Egg." Ash stared down at the Riolu.

Riolu jumped out of the pool. "What are you doing?!" Ash yelled after the Pokemon.

Riolu soon returned with rope. He tied one end to the Egg and the other to his waist. With that, Riolu swam off, Egg being pulled slowly behind the fighting type.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his Pokemon headed to Lavaridge's Gym to battle. Ash was carrying his Egg, with Riolu walking beside him, carrying his Egg.

On the way there, they encountered the blind old man. "I see you're taking good care of that Egg. I knew I could trust you." The old man pat Riolu on the head, than turned to Ash. "You're a good Tropius." He said before walking off.

May burst into laughter.

After that strange event, they reached the Gym and found the Gym Leader, whom happened to be a teenager.

"Hi! I'm Flannery, the Gym Leader. I suppose you're here for a battle?" She said, grinning.

Ash nodded. "Well than, come on to the battlefield!" She said.

* * *

"This will be a Single Battle between the Leader of Lavaridge Gym, Flannery, and the Challenger from Pallet Town, Ash! Let the match... begin!" The referee called.

"Let's go, Magcargo!" Flannery sent out her first Pokemon.

"Pikachu, onto the battlefield!" Ash said and Pikachu leaped off his shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash said, not wasting time. The giant electric bolt did not miss the slow snail. "Magcargo, Flamethrower!" "Dodge, than Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

Magcargo was soon defeated.

"Come on out, Slugma!"

"Pikachu, come back! Riolu, your turn!" Ash responded.

Riolu leaped onto the field confidently, smirking as he prepared to fight. And suddenly, he fell backwards, unconscious.

"What?" Ash wondered, Pikachu picking up Riolu and depositing him on Ash's left shoulder.

* * *

In Hogwarts Castle, Albus Dumbledore felt a sudden magical disturbance. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to the Registry, a magical object that had lists of all the students of Hogwarts listed on it. And on it, under the last student's name, there was a blurry bit of ink that kept rearranging and shifting.

Albus Dumbledore put it down to a simple malfunction and set down the Registry.

Little did he know that the student that would eventually appear on the Registry would ruin Dumbledore's rule.

* * *

Riolu opened his eyes and saw himself in a blank white nothingness. He was a human, dressed in a simple black robe. In front of him, seven figures were coming to view. Four humans... three small flying and giggling things...

* * *

**I am so, so** sorry for not delivering this chapter earlier. I hit a huge writer's block and it's just now starting going away. So, so sorry. Anyway, we're finally getting what you've all been dying for:

the Harry Potter bits of the story.

Oh, yes. Remember to review, speculate, and constructively criticize me. I need all three so, so bad.

-S.F.


	23. 22: END

**END**

The figures cleared and revealed three Pokemon and four humans.

The first bowed. He was dressed in red and had a wild mane of red hair behind him. "My name is Godric Gryffindor."

The second bowed. She was dressed in blue and had long, sleek black hair. "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw."

The third bowed. He was dressed in green (with silver linings) and had grey and white hair. "My name is Salazar Slytherin."

The fourth bowed. She was dressed in yellow and had dark grey hair. "My name is Helga Hufflepuff."

The first Pokemon flew over and winked. It was pink with large feet, very cat-like. "Mew."

The second Pokemon flew over and did a thumbs up. It was white-green with wings and it was very plant-like. "Celebi."

The third flew over. It had three yellow bands and a third eye on its stomach. "Jirachi."

Godric stepped forward. "Hello, Harry Potter. We are here to inform you of a very unfortunate event."

* * *

There will most likely be a sequel. I'm loving writing this story. ANYWHO: IT IS NOW COMPELTE!


End file.
